


In Bloom

by lotusk



Series: In Bloom [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accountant Soo, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bffs subaeksoochenxing, Bossy Luhan is sf bossy, Cousins SeKai, Florist Jongin, Fluff, Friendship, Grunge music so much grunge music, Hyper sehun, Kaisoo are geeks tbh, Language of Flowers, M/M, Neighbor hyungs taoris, Romance, Secret Admirer, Shy Jongin, bffs Lukai, kyungsoo is a little too hung up on plans and schedules, like the title of this fic is borrowed from a nirvana song that's how much grunge is a thing, moody florist chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 76,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shy florist Jongin meets pragmatic accountant Kyungsoo when Jongin is forced to deliver flowers to Kyungsoo's office because of an emergency. Too shy to ask Kyungsoo out, Jongin pretends to be a delivery guy so he can continue to see him.</p><p><b>Updated on 2 February, 2017</b>: Added sequel oneshot set about 6 months after the ending of <i>In Bloom</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Talking to Strangers**

**JONGIN**

 

_"There are always flowers for those who want to see them." - Henri Matisse_

 

 

 

Brows furrowed in deep concentration, Jongin gingerly inserted the final stalk of white Grandiflora into a sea of varicolored blooms. Rays of sunlight streamed through clear glass windows, bathing the work room in a soft, natural light. He checked his watch - he had two more hours before the wedding centrepiece he was working on had to be delivered, and he had pretty much completed it. As always, Jongin sat back and evaluated the balance of the arrangement and the color composition, his dark brown eyes focused and assessing.

 

He was readjusting one of the champagne rose blooms in the centre when his phone buzzed in his back pocket. It was Luhan calling. And speaking of Luhan, why wasn't he back at the shop? There was a huge bouquet of spring flowers due for delivery.

 

"Jongin! There's a three-car pileup on the freeway. I think I'm going to be stuck here for hours man, and it's fricking melting out here." Luhan's exasperation was tangible through the phone, "There's no way I can get back in time to pick up that spring bouquet - you're gonna have to deliver it, ok? Sehun is sick as a dog at home so ... yeah, I'm sorry Jongin, but it's gotta be you."

 

"What? Me? Talk to strangers? No ... Don't want to," the reluctance practically dripped from his voice. 

 

"Well Chanyeol doesn't know a steering wheel from a gas pedal so we're out of options. It's the Meyer Building downtown, ok? And the bouquet is for a Ms. Gennifer Hynes. You have 40 minutes - don't be late! I'm going to hang up now. Gotta fan myself before I pass out. It's like the Sahara out here. Good luck, Jongin!"

 

Jongin was still miserably contemplating his bad luck when his phone vibrated again. It was a text from Luhan. A selca. Sweaty strands of honey gold hair clung to his face, and an annoyed expression screwed up his deceptively cherubic features (because honestly, Luhan was a troll of the highest order and there was nothing remotely angelic about his nature). In the background, Jongin saw cars, lots and lots of cars. 

 

 

 **Trollhan** : I'd trade places if I could. I'm in the desert while you get Meyer Building's arctic level AC. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Dork!

 

 **Shy Boy** : Ok ok. But trust me I'd take the freeway jam over talking to strangers any day of the week :(

 

 **Trollhan** : Stfu. And don't be late!

 

 

It wasn't that Jongin couldn't talk to people. He could. He could even be charming when he tried to or wanted to make the effort. It's just that Jongin needed to get used to people first - so talking to strangers freaked him out a little and he tried to avoid it as much as possible. But he could do it when he had to and it definitely looked like he was going to have to whip out his conversational skills today. Thank God people didn't actually expect delivery guys to be chatty because he was always a touch shy and awkward. He looked wistfully at the centrepiece on the table. That's why he liked working with flowers - they didn't expect him to make small talk. 

 

Jongin gave a long, drawn out sigh and prepared himself for the unpleasant errand.

 

\--------

 

As it turned out, Gennifer Hynes worked  in the Accounting Department. Jongin was standing just outside the office, holding a large bouquet of gerberas, tulips and ranunculus - a simple but elegant bouquet that his talented assistant Chanyeol had put together. 

 

Jongin was about to press the bell on the counter when he saw a young man standing nearby. He was leaning over a desk, poring over a stack of important looking documents. Dressed in a navy blue pin-striped shirt with a plain gray silk necktie, the Meyer employee had fair skin and jet black hair which was cut in a neat, conservative style. Jongin looked at his own tanned skin and patted his slightly messy straight bangs self-consciously. Where Jongin was loose-limbed and tall, this man was compact and small-built. Jongin kind of liked the extreme contrast between their body types. If only he could see his face though, he thought regretfully. 

 

He continued staring at the man as he reached out his finger and pressed the button. As the metallic "ding" sounded, he turned towards Jongin, and as he felt the sensation of two large, intense eyes turn their gaze on him, Jongin suddenly felt a little light-headed.

 

"Yes? Can I help you?" the handsome man asked in a rich, deep voice.

 

And Jongin just stared. His mouth tried desperately to form words but try as hard as he could,  they just wouldn't come ...

 

**Chapter 2: The Handsome Accountant**

**JONGIN**

 

"Hello? I'm guessing those flowers are for someone?" the stranger's low and somehow chocolatey voice was completely at odds with his slight figure. And Jongin became aware too, of how sharp his nose was, how wide and high his forehead was, and how all these different elements just came together to make a quietly arresting face that took his breath away.

 

The man asked whom he was looking for again but Jongin was struggling to remember his own name let alone the name of the person the flowers were meant for. Gynes? Hennifer? What the hell was her name again? 

 

"Perhaps if you looked at the card on the bouquet?" the man asked helpfully. He looked slightly amused and Jongin wanted to die of embarrassment. Why couldn't he be smooth like Luhan, he lamented. He looked at the gift card like the man had suggested before he could humiliate himself any further - assuming that was even possible.

 

"Sorry, is there a Gennifer Hynes in this department?" Jongin finally recovered the use of his tongue and poured all his determination into not blushing - but he could already feel some telltale warmth in his cheeks.

 

"Gennifer? Sure. But she's at a meeting right now."

 

"I ... um ... need someone to sign for the flowers." Jongin tried his best to sound  and look casual as he offered the man his plastic clipboard and ballpen.

 

He tried to think of something witty to say - or at least not retarded - but for someone whose conversational skills were scrappy at best, Jongin's mind was a complete blank. And his cheeks were beginning to feel really hot.

 

"Here you go," he returned the clipboard to Jongin and reached out to take the flowers, "Thanks, I'll make sure Gennifer gets these." He looked like he was about to say more when a disembodied voice called from inside the bowels of the Accounting Department, "Kyungsoo! Mr. Meyer wants to see us in five!"

 

"That's me. I guess I'd better go. I'm ... um, Do Kyungsoo. Sorry, I didn't get your name?" Kyungsoo sounded almost nervous as he introduced himself. Maybe it was because people didn't normally chat up delivery guys, Jongin thought.

 

"Jongin. I'm Kim Jongin." Jongin blurted out.

 

"It was nice meeting you, Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo smiled and then with the flash of a beautiful smile that reached his eyes, he was gone. 

 

Jongin just stood there, silently watching his trim figure disappear behind a workstation. He was still standing in the same spot a minute later when his phone buzzed insistently in his back pocket. 

 

"Kim Jongin! Please tell me you're in the Meyer Building and you've delivered the flowers because they were due four minutes ago." It was Luhan, naturally. Luhan who was both Jongin's best friend and business partner, as well as his tormentor.

 

"Yeah, they're done." Jongin was still in a slight daze and he hoped it didn't show in his voice because he wasn't quite ready yet to deal with Luhan's nosiness. And if there was one thing that was guaranteed in this world, it was Luhan's unfailing nosiness.

 

Someone's iPhone rang in the distance, the Sci-Fi ringtone making his hair stand on end. And that was when Jongin suddenly remembered that he was still standing at the reception area of Meyer's Accounting Department. He quickly made his way to the elevator because he would just die if Kyungsoo suddenly popped up, out of nowhere and found him still loitering at the reception area like some crazed stalker.

 

"So you survived your meeting with a stranger then. How was your encounter with Ms. Gennifer Hynes?"

 

"Never met her. One of her colleagues signed for it."

 

"And that went well? You didn't freeze or anything?"

 

"Not exactly." Jongin answered truthfully. He'd never been able to lie to Luhan. There wasn't any point anyway because the guy could ferret out information about anything from anyone. He was like the FBI, only scarier.

 

"Wait, who was this colleague?" Luhan sounded ... suspicious. 

 

"Nobody?"

 

"Spit. It. Out. Was he cute?"

 

"Yes." Jongin admitted sheepishly as he stepped into the elevator.

 

"Start talking. Now." The steel doors slid shut.

 

 

 

**Chapter 3: The Shy Handsome Delivery Guy**

 

**  
KYUNGSOO**

 

Kyungsoo's eyes and quick mind took in column after column of figures as he studied the papers before him. He had to present them in a meeting with the Head of Accounting in twenty minutes' time, so he'd come to the reception area where it was almost always quiet and he could only hear the distant, muted ring of phones going off or the muffled voices of colleagues in discussion. Hardly anyone ever visited the Accounting Department so they didn't actually have a receptionist. Just a bell. 

 

And so it was that Kyungsoo had been analyzing and memorizing figures for ten minutes by the time he heard the metallic "ding" of the reception bell. He turned to see who it was - expecting to find someone dressed in corporate wear.  Instead, he was confronted with a tall, casually dressed young man who was staring awkwardly at him. He had a huge bouquet of brightly colored flowers in his arms, and Kyungsoo thought he recognized some tulips but had no idea what the other flowers were called. Clad in a white tee, white denim jacket and close-fitting faded jeans, the delivery guy had golden, tanned skin, square jawed, handsome features and an endearingly shy smile.

 

"Yes? Can I help you?" Kyungsoo watched him with interest but the stranger just stood there quietly. If Kyungsoo didn't know any better, he'd think the guy was shy because his cheeks looked a little flushed. But surely someone this good looking couldn't possibly be self- conscious? Kyungsoo looked at him expectantly and still he remained quiet, cheeks getting pinker by the minute.  _Oh my God, he really was shy_ , Kyungsoo realized. He felt kind of bad about it but at the same time, it was kind of flattering to know that he had the ability to fluster such a good looking guy.

 

"Hello? I'm guessing those flowers are for someone?" Kyungsoo prompted him as he continued to appear lost. Delivery Guy seemed to be struggling to remember the name of the person the flowers were for, and didn't seem to be having much luck so Kyungsoo suggested he refer to the gift card. At this point, he looked like he was about to expire from embarrassment and Kyungsoo couldn't help smiling just a little because he rarely had this kind of effect on anyone let alone someone this attractive. And there was no question that he was attractive. Very compellingly so.

 

"Sorry, is there a Gennifer Hynes in this department?" It was the first time the man had actually spoken and Kyungsoo was surprised at how deep and smoky his voice was. He confirmed that there was indeed a Gennifer here, but that she was out at a meeting. Delivery Guy passed Kyungsoo a clipboard and a pen and mumbled something about needing someone to sign for the flowers. He had clearly regained enough composure to speak, but he still retained an element of self-consciousness that truly intrigued Kyungsoo. As he signed the form, he took special note of the company logo which was done in a handwriting font and incorpated a stylized image of a tulip:

 

        **_In Bloom Florist_** _ ****_

 

He returned the clipboard and pen to Delivery Guy, whose cheeks had gone pinker still - or as pink as they could get given his light mocha complexion. Kyungsoo eventually reached out for the bouquet since Delivery Guy seemed to have forgotten why he had come to the Accounting Department in the first place.

 

"Thanks, I'll make sure Gennifer gets these." Kyungsoo smiled at him as he took the flowers. Delivery Guy gave him the most adorably sheepish smile, and Kyungsoo knew he didn't want this to be the last time he ever saw him. But just as he was about to ask for his name and whatever else evolved from there (his phone number perhaps?), a penetrating voice wafted from the office, "Kyungsoo! Mr Meyer wants to see us in five!" He cursed Kim Jongdae for his unfailingly bad timing. If you could rely on Kim Jongdae for one thing, it was to pick the worst possible time to say or do something. He really had a "gift" for it, he grimaced.

 

"That's me. I guess I'd better go. I'm ... um, Do Kyungsoo. Sorry, I didn't get your name?" Kyungsoo felt just a touch nervous as he introduced himself. He didn't want to spook Delivery Guy, but at the same time he was hellbent on finding out his name because he really did want to see him again.

 

"Jongin. I'm Kim Jongin," he blurted out.

 

"It was nice meeting you, Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo gave him a whole-souled smile and would have shaken his hand if he could, but it was simply too tricky with the oversized floral cargo in his arms. So he settled for the fact that he had already memorized the name of the company where Kim Jongin worked - he could work with that. As Kyungsoo was leaving, he really really wanted to turn around and take one last look at Kim Jongin, but he didn't have enough self-confidence to be quite that obvious. So he carried on walking towards the work cubicles instead.

 

It was only after Kyungsoo had hastily placed the flowers on Gennifer's desk that he remembered the stack of papers he'd been working on in the reception area. Damn it, he only had 3.5 minutes left. He had almost turned the corner when he caught sight of white denim and golden skin and stopped sharply before he could come into the other man's line of vision. Kim Jongin was still standing there, and he looked ... dazed, for lack of a better word. He had his phone pressed to his ear but his blank expression indicated that his mind was miles away.

 

It was then that Kyungsoo decided he was going to just go up to him and ask him for his phone number. Mr. Meyer was going to be pissed about him being late but he reckoned his boss' ire was worth facing if he managed to get Kim Jongin's number out of it. As he was about to step out from behind the cubicle though, Jongdae's eerie iPhone ringtone sounded - the extremely creepy one that everyone in the office had been harassing him to change for months. It seemed to wake Jongin from his reverie and he started walking briskly towards the elevator. This time, Kyungsoo cursed Jongdae three times over for having such shitty timing.

 

Kyungsoo watched as he took long strides down the corridor with a kind of hypnotic, loose-limbed grace. Kim Jongin was truly beautiful. And this time it was Kyungsoo's turn to stand there, stunned, as the other man walked away and eventually disappeared behind the steel elevator doors.

 

**Chapter 4: Advice from a Friend**

**JONGIN**

 

By some miracle, Jongin had managed to convince Luhan to wait till he got back to the shop before interrogations commenced - citing the shitty reception in first the elevator, and then the basement carpark, and finally the nightmare traffic - traffic which required him to absolutely, fully concentrate on driving. Jongin knew Luhan did not believe him for a second but his friend surprisingly agreed to defer the Q&A session. It had just been putting off the inevitable though, and Jongin pushed the shop door open with a climbing sense of dread. Luhan's "I'll be waiting," had sounded horribly ominous. Why was he even friends with that noisy evil man, he gave a long suffering sigh.

 

"Jongin-ah! I've been perishing from the wait! And don't try to hide because our shop really isn't that big, ok?" Jongin groaned and started making his way very, very slowly to the small office he shared with Luhan. Seeing a legitimate reason to prolong the delay, Jongin stopped to talk to the tall, gangly guy in the back of the shop. His morose assistant, Chanyeol was transferring red carnations into a bucket, his springy reddish brown hair sticking out aggressively in every direction.

 

"Yeol, did any new orders come in while I was out?"

 

"Yeah. Luhan's processing them now." Chanyeol was a rather glum sort of dude but he was truly gifted with flowers and it wasn't as if Jongin was a bubbling font of conversation himself. Truthfully, they were the perfect co-workers - letting the flowers do most of the talking for them as they created stunning and artistic floral arrangements, bouquets and buttonholes. They might stumble with everyday conversational and social skills, but when it came to the language of flowers and creative expression, Chanyeol and Jongin flowed and dazzled effortlessly.

 

"Just take your time, Kim Jongin, just take your time." Luhan's voice dripped with sarcasm and Jongin sighed, rolling his eyes. 

 

"You know he'll hunt you down and kill you if you don't make it in there in the next 6.5 seconds," Chanyeol joked, and this was something he did so rarely that Jongin always made sure to laugh at all his jokes . His assistant was far too serious for a man in his mid-20s. 

 

"I'd better get my ass in there now, then. But I really really don't want to, Yeol. You know when he gives you that look and then you tell him everything? Even stuff he never asked about?" Jongin shuddered.

 

"Just. Go. And no, I don't know that look because he's never directed it at me." Chanyeol sounded amused as he went back to rearranging the carnations, clearly leaving Jongin to his fate. Dragging his feet like a ten year old, Jongin eventually found himself facing Luhan in their miniscule, shared office.

 

"So? Who is this guy? I'm assuming it's a guy right?" Luhan's animated face blazed with curiousity. 

 

"Can I at least sit down?" 

 

"You can lie down for all I care, dude. Just start talking. Who is he?"

 

"Some accountant I guess? It was the Accounting Department anyway. His name is Do Kyungsoo."

 

"So what does he look like?!" Luhan asked expectantly.

 

"Not very tall. Really fair. Black hair. Good looking." Jongin was intentionally vague.

 

"That describes half the guys in the city! You can do better than that, come on. Does he have any distinctive features?"

 

"His eyes are quite big and he has um ... kinda thick lips."

 

"Thick lips?" Luhan looked slightly wistful, "I can't remember when I last kissed a pair of plump lips."

 

"But what about -"

 

"My boyfriend? Oh I like his lips just fine. But they are definitely not thick lips."

 

"Okayyyyyy," Jongin said awkwardly, "Um ... Luhan? I'd erm rather you didn't go into any more detail about your boyfriend's lips because I want to be able to talk to the guy in future without staring at his lips the whole time. So yeah, please stop."

 

"Oh, yeah, got a little distracted there. Sorry about that. So how tall is he anyway?" _He didn't look the least bit sorry_ , Jongin thought.

 

"Gosh, I don't know. Much shorter than me. Maybe 5' 6"? I didn't really pay attention because I was too distracted by his face - damn, I didn't mean to say that." Jongin kicked himself mentally. Why did he always offer more information than Luhan technically asked for?!

 

"Oho! It sounds like you're pretty taken with this Do Kyungsoo. So how are you going to ask him out? Are you going to ask him for coffee? Boring! What about a walk in the park? Too cliched. Dinner? Cliched and too obvious. What about ... A movie?  Ugh, too damn pedestrian. I know! Take him line-skating!"

 

"Remember senior year? When we went in-line skating at Battery Park?"

 

"Oh God. You crashed into the hot dog stand. And we had to pay for all the damaged hot dogs and scrub all the spilt ketchup and mustard off the side of the cart. Okay, forget in-line skating. You could take him dancing! Do the shuffle!"

 

"Luhan, I can't dance! I have six left feet!"

 

"You mean two left feet, duh."

 

"No, I actually meant six left feet because I really am thaaaaaat bad." Jongin half chuckled.

 

"You're hopeless! So what are you going to do then?"

 

"Who says I'm going to do anything?" Jongin shrugged, "He's cute but that doesn't mean I'm going to ask him out." 

 

"When was the last time you went on a date?" Luhan looked exasperated.

 

"Six months ago? That florist you forced me to go on a blind date with."

 

"Exactly! Forced you. I had to  _force_  you. The last 4 dates you've been on have been blind dates I made you go on."

 

"You know I'm not good with people." Jongin stared at a spot on the floor, trying his best to avoid Luhan's eyes.

 

"Jongin-ah, I know you don't like meeting new people and I know you think I bully you into going out with strangers, but it's only because I worry about you. Your life is so ... solitary. You're a good guy. You should get out more and meet people. It doesn't have to be about finding your true love - just get out of your apartment and the shop, ya know? I worry about you. All you do is work and go home. Work. Go home. And read fantasy novels and listen to grunge music."

 

"I know you're worried but I do hang out with Tao and Kris at least once a week. And I have drinks or dinner with you and the others a few times a month." 

 

"That's not what I mean Jongin, and you know it. You're 25. You should be meeting people, making friends, and having fun."

 

"I have fun." Jongin said miserably.

 

"I mean have fun with people other than yourself and people other than people you've known for half your life." 

 

"I've only known Tao and Kris for two years." Jongin pointed out.

 

"You are grasping at straws." Luhan shook his head, "I'm just saying if you really think this accountant guy is cute, you should take a risk. Do something crazy for a change and ask him out. Ok?"

 

"I'll think about it." Jongin worried the steel button on his jacket cuff.

 

Luhan sounded very tired as he sighed deeply. Jongin pretended not to notice and continued playing with his jacket button. 

 

 

 

**Chapter 5: The Secret Admirer**

**  
JONGIN**

 

Jongin switched off the ignition of his nifty little Kia Rio, and got out tiredly. The conversation with Luhan had drained him more than he had expected and all he wanted to do was have a quick shower, and crawl into bed with a good book. He'd just pressed the elevator button when he felt someone clap a large hand on his shoulder. Jongin turned to see the tall man's familiar spiky jet black hair, and hawk-nosed, handsome features. The overhead light bounced energetically off the multiple piercings in his elegant ears. 

 

"Hey Jongin, why do you look so down?" It was Tao, his next door neighbor.  Tao was a 26 year-old professional photographer who worked for a sports magazine, and he shared an apartment with his architect boyfriend, Kris, who was two years older. Two days after Jongin had first moved into their apartment block, Tao and Kris had rung his doorbell and invited him for a game of basketball and they'd just clicked and taken it from there. His neighbors were friendly and outgoing and didn't seem to mind that Jongin was really quiet. But after two years of friendship, Jongin was as comfortable with them as he could be with anyone and they often shared easy conversations about anything and everything. 

 

"Long, confusing day."

 

Tall, thin, dark blonde Kris climbed into the elevator at this point and stood beside Tao, placing his right hand on the small of Tao's back, "Why was it long and confusing? Although if I am reading Kim Jongin right ... It's not the day which is confusing so much as someone. Who is confusing you, Jongin?"

 

"Is it that obvious?!" Jongin groaned.

 

"Well, maybe not to most people but it is to us." Tao offered. "So, who is this guy who's got you all tied up in knots?"

 

"I had to deliver some flowers to the Meyer Building because the other two couldn't do it. And the guy who signed for the flowers - his name is Do Kyungsoo - well, he's really cute. But I was too much of a loser to ask him for his phone number and now I'll probably never see him again." Jongin looked and sounded dejected.

 

"Well, you met him because you were delivering flowers to his office, right? So if you want to see him again, send some more flowers. Just make sure you're the one delivering them and not Luhan or Sehun because that would kind of defeat the purpose." Kris made it all sound very logical - he always had this ability to make the most complicated things sound fixable.

 

"But I can't keep sending flowers to Gennifer Hynes!" 

 

"No, no. Send flowers to this Kyungsoo guy. Unsigned. Give it an air of mystery. And that way he has to come out and sign for the flowers and you get a chance to see him and you could, you know, ask him out? You can do it, Jongin. You're a florist, a one-man floral arsenal," Tao said reassuringly.

 

"But it seems like such a stalker-ish thing to do. And I am not a stalker - and I don't want Do Kyungsoo thinking I'm a stalker." Jongin was doubtful about his neighbors' strategy ... but at the same time, it sounded like a workable plan, "Maybe i could try it just the one time?"

 

"I'm sure just the one time should do it," Tao winked at him, grinning.

 

\------

 

Over the years, Jongin had gradually memorized as much as he could of the language of flowers; and he had, after much angsty reflection in bed late the night before, decided to give Kyungsoo white gardenias, which symbolized secret admiration. Rather appropriate, all things considered. He doubted Kyungsoo would even think of checking out the symbolic meaning but what the hell, flowers had always been one of Jongin's unique ways of communicating with people around him. 

 

Gardenias were unfortunately really feminine looking flowers. So he'd decided to deliver a potted gardenia plant - hoping this would make the flowers seem more masculine somehow. What was he even doing sending flowers to a guy? This had bad idea written all over it but if it turned out to be an epic fail, at least he had one more shot at seeing Do Kyungsoo again. And he really did want to see him again. 

 

Jongin had arranged to pick up the potted gardenia plant from 'Bloomlicious', one of his favorite horticulture shops after lunch. There was no way he wanted Luhan to get a whiff of this so he had told him he had some personal stuff to take care of and would be taking an hour off after lunch. Now he was riding in the Meyer Building elevator for the second time in 3 days. He got off on the 10th floor ... Accounting Department. He was a buzzing mixture of anticipation and anxiety as he pressed the reception bell, the potted gardenia cradled against his left hip. 

 

"Yes, how can I help you?" To Jongin's disappointment, it wasn't Do Kyungsoo. It was a young man in his mid-20s with a wide, upturned mouth and intelligent eyes. 

 

"I have a delivery for a Do Kyungsoo." Jongin shuffled his feet self-consciously as he answered the man. The latter turned to face the office area and projected his phenomenally loud voice, "DO KYUNGSOO! Reception area. Now!" Jongin couldn't help but think that voice sounded familiar - like he might have heard it the first time he'd been here. 

 

"So what have you got there?" The man asked inquisitively. 

 

"Um ... a potted gardenia."

 

"For Kyungsoo? Someone's sending Kyungsoo flowers?" The man sounded almost ... gleeful. Just then, Kyungsoo strode round the corner, his concentration focused on some important looking documents. 

 

"Someone sent you flowers, man." Jongdae teased and Kyungsoo's head snapped up at this - his gaze falling on the shy young man beyond the reception counter.

 

"Oh! It's you. Hi," he smiled openly at Jongin, whose cheeks immediately started heating up. Kyungsoo turned to his colleague, "Jongdae, I've got this. You can go now."

 

"Oh, but I don't want to go." 

 

Kyungsoo muttered something that sounded like "you have the worst timing ever" and practically shoved the other man towards the office area. 

 

"Please excuse Jongdae. He's terminally nosey." 

 

"That's ok." Jongin was reasonably sure he had just smiled at Kyungsoo but he couldn't be positive because he couldn't really believe it was actually Kyungsoo standing in front of him, and so his facial expressions and everything else were kind of a blur. 

 

"So hi, Jongin, right? It's nice to see you again. You've got something for me today? Not Gennifer?" He pointed at the flowerpot balanced on Jongin's hip. 

 

"Um, yeah. It's a potted gardenia." 

 

 _Real smooth, Jongin_. _'It's a potted gardenia.'_ Oh God, he really needed to sign up for a basic conversation skills course. Desperately.

 

"Who's it from?" His voice was openly curious. 

 

"It's not signed, actually." 

 

"Not even a hint?" 

 

"Oh we can't disclose the client's name if they don't want us to. Company policy." Jongin wondered if Kyungsoo could tell that he was lying and doing a really bad job of it too. He forced himself not to look away (even though he was a bad liar and lying always made him jittery and crazy-eyed) because if this was the last time he was going to see Kyungsoo, he wanted to gather as much sense-memory as he could. And the possibility of it being his last time was high as Jongin was for all intents and purposes, a chickenshit. And when it came to asking someone out on a date, he was more like ten kinds of chickenshit.

 

The only occasion where he'd actually approached anyone was back in his senior year of high school. His name was Yoo Seung Ho and he'd said yes. They had been dating for three months when Seung Ho's dad was suddenly transferred to another city. Jongin had moped for weeks and only Luhan had managed to drag him out of his little blue cloud of angst. He had gotten over Seung Ho eventually, but at the same time, he hadn't met anyone since that had drawn him so much he would consider making the first move. Until now that is, because here he was, standing at the Accounting Department of the Meyer Building, with a potted gardenia in hand. But still, Jongin sighed, he was a chickenshit.

 

He inhaled deeply and caught the light scent of grapefruit and orange on Kyungsoo. His jet-black hair was just as neat as it had been the first time - every hair meticulously in place - and it made Jongin want to ruffle it, and mess it up, and make Kyungsoo relax. He didn't look like the kind of person who let go much. He took in Kyungsoo's rounded almond eyes, his high cheekbones, his strong eyebrows, and his full lips and tried to commit it all to memory.

 

"Who would send me flowers? Can I have a look at them?" He reached out for the terra cotta pot and Jongin carefully handed it over to him. Their fingers brushed lightly against each other's as the white-bloomed plant exchanged hands, and Jongin tried his best to act cool even though that quickest of touches had rattled him.

 

 "So these are gardenias. They're really beautiful ... Is it even ok for a guy to say flowers are beautiful?" Kyungsoo furrowed his brows.

 

Jongin chuckled softly at that because it was so unexpected. Kyungsoo grinned to hear him laugh, "So you do laugh!" And just like that Jongin's cheeks flamed red hot but he managed to reply, "Yeah, yeah I do."

 

"I've read somewhere that there's a language of flowers. You work for a florist, right, Jongin? So what does it mean when someone sends you gardenias?" Kyungsoo watched Jongin, an earnest look in his eyes.

 

"Um ... Gardenias symbolize secret admiration."

 

"So the person who sent me these is trying to tell me that they secretly like me?" Kyungsoo continued to gaze into Jongin's eyes and he had to struggle really hard not to break eye contact. 

 

"I guess so. It's possible." Jongin's feet started fidgeting:  _shuffle, shuffle_.

 

"Are you sure you can't tell me who sent these?" Kyungsoo's voice was very persuasive and Jongin knew this was the perfect opportunity to ask him out - but his inner chickenshit made him shake his head,  _no_. 

 

"Do you like tea?"

 

"Yes, yes I do."

 

"There's this place near Battery Park called the Organic Tea Cafe, and I was thinking if you have time this Saturday afternoon, maybe we could meet up for some tea?" Kyungsoo looked and sounded slightly nervous as he suggested this. And it made Jongin feel better to know that he wasn't the only self-conscious one here.

 

"I'd really like that." Jongin smiled and forced himself to say, "What time do you want to meet? We should probably exchange phone numbers too ... you know in case of emergencies."

 

"That's a good idea. Give me your phone, ok?" and Kyungsoo deftly keyed in his phone number and name before calling his own phone. It had a conservative subdued ringtone which seemed very appropriate for an accountant. 

 

"Can you key in your name for me?" Kyungsoo handed his phone to Jongin, who typed the letters with fingers which shook slightly, but fortunately he managed to do it in one shot. He would have died of embarrassment if he'd taken 5 minutes to key in what were essentially three syllables. 

 

"Shall we meet at 2.30 on Saturday afternoon? Whoever gets there first can grab a table." Kyungsoo picked up the potted plant from the reception counter. "I'm sorry, I have to get back to work. I'd um ... better go before Jongdae starts hollering. And he will holler, believe me."

 

"Sure, sure. I guess I'll see you on Saturday afternoon." Jongin gave an awkward little wave. 

 

"I'm looking forward to it." Kyungsoo gave him a breathtaking smile just before he walked away. 

 

"DO KYUNGSOO! SOMEONE ON THE LINE FOR YOU!"

 

Kyungsoo turned around to grin at Jongin, "See? Every single time. That's Kim Jongdae for you. See you on Saturday, Kim Jongin," this time Kyungsoo really disappeared behind the cubicles.

 

"Yeah," Jongin uttered softly, "See you."

 

Jongin turned so his back leant against the reception desk and he sank to the floor slowly. He buried his face in his arms in a mixture of rapture and anxiety, with only one thought going through his head: what was he going to say to Kyungsoo on Saturday?

 

**Chapter 6: Gardenias & Grunge**

**  
KYUNGSOO**

 

Kyungsoo ended the phone call and as soon as the receiver touched the cradle, Jongdae's head appeared from behind the cubicle wall. His expression spelt mischief and trouble and Kyungsoo sighed deeply and loudly.

 

"So? The gardenias - who were they from? You must be the first guy in this building to have ever had flowers delivered to them. It's actually kinda cool." Jongdae made himself comfortable on Kyungsoo's desk.

 

"Go away. I'm reviewing the Wayfarer Inc. financial report and it's due at 4 pm."

 

"Did they say who it was?" Jongdae could be really persistent but he was mostly a decent guy - good enough company that Kyungsoo and him often hung out together socially, with some other friends. 

 

"It wasn't signed, actually."

 

"Who could it be, though? Have you met anyone new recently?"

 

"No. I really have no idea, Jongdae. Report. Due at 4. Go. Away." Kyungsoo kept his gaze focused on the paperwork, studiously ignoring Jongdae - other than to make jerky shooing motions.

 

"You're totally dying of curiosity. Just admit it."

 

"Doesn't make any difference. Meyer will have my ass if this isn't reviewed and on his desk at 4pm. Shoo now!"

 

"Is there even a Wayfarer Inc. Report?" Jongdae complained and Kyungsoo held up the bound report draft as evidence. Faced with undeniable physical proof, Jongdae snorted in annoyance - but he did make himself scarce. Not, however, before wondering in mock bitterness, "How come no one ever sends me flowers?" 

 

"It's not like anyone's ever sent me any before now." Kyungsoo pointed out reasonably. Jongdae's middle finger appeared from behind the cubicle, making it very clear what he thought about Kyungsoo's remark. Kyungsoo had to laugh at that. You could always count on Kim Jongdae to liven up the workplace. 

 

"I guess you know that white gardenias symbolize secret admiration?" Byun Baekhyun appeared on the heels of Jongdae's departure - leaning over Kyungsoo's cubicle, speaking in hushed tones.

 

"Hey, Baek. You heard too? About the flowers I mean, not what they mean." Kyungsoo was surprised. Baekhyun was the kind of guy who usually observed everything but never said much. Although he would occasionally make a remark which indicated he'd been paying attention all along and just chosen to not get involved. So the fact that he was getting involved kind of surprised Kyungsoo. But not in a bad way. He sometimes confided in Baekhyun - as much as a guy is likely to confide in another guy anyway. He was a good listener and he gave practical, sound advice and kept your secrets. They'd been workmates and friends for three years now. 

 

"I heard? Just about the entire floor heard about your erm ... 'floral gift' after you ejected Jongdae from the reception area. They just don't dare ask you about it," Baekhyun chuckled, continuing to speak softly so as not to attract attention, "So do you have any idea who he is? This secret admirer? I'm assuming the person sent white gardenias with a very clear purpose. And before you ask, no I do not have an intimate knowledge of the symbolic meanings of flowers. I googled it," he grinned, his eyes crinkling up in that signature smile which drove the secretarial pool girls wild. 

 

"I have this suspicion ... I think he could be this cute guy who blushes a lot. But I can't be sure and I don't want to jinx myself by giving you any more details than what I just gave you."

 

"Jinx, huh? Sounds like it's not a one sided thing then, Soo."

 

"You could say that, I guess." Kyungsoo admitted  a little sheepishly.

 

"Well, good luck, dude. I hope it works out for you. Now what did I need from you again? That's right, the financials for McConnell & Leigh, LLC." And just like that, Baekhyun switched seamlessly from social to professional mode. It could be quite unnerving sometimes. 

 

\------

 

Kyungsoo  was admiring the pretty gardenias sitting on his desk when he abruptly realized that Jongin had never asked him to sign for them. He pondered for all of three seconds before taking out his phone.

 

**To: Kim Jongin**

**Hey, I didn't sign for the flowers. Will you get into trouble with your boss? ~DK**

 

He waited restlessly - trying his utmost to concentrate on reviewing the Wayfarer Inc. report, which was unfortunately not a fictitious one. Within 40 seconds, his phone buzzed. 

 

**From: Kim Jongin**

**It's ok. My boss trusts me. I won't get into trouble. Thanks though, for thinking of me. Do you like the gardenias? Don't forget to water them. Not too much though cos they don't like too much water. Keep them where they can get some sunlight. Good luck! Just ask me if you need more info. Oh and don't over fertilize them!**

 

Interesting. Texting Jongin seemed less shy and more expressive than real-life Jongin. He was also really knowledgable about plant care for a delivery guy. Kyungsoo thought for a bit before his fingers flew across the screen.

 

**To: Kim Jongin**

**Thanks for the tips! I really had no idea where to start. I've never kept a plant before. Are you sure you don't need me to sign for the flowers? You can come by anytime this week - I should be in the office. Just text me first to make sure I'm here. I really don't want you to get into trouble.**

 

Kyungsoo didn't click 'send' immediately. He read through the text three times. Did he sound too desperate? Would Jongin be able to tell that it was just a flimsy excuse to see him again? Maybe he should rewrite it - make it shorter and less please-come-see-me-quick ...

 

Just then, his office extension rang loudly - discordantly interrupting his dilemma. It was his boss asking Kyungsoo to see him ASAP. Kyungsoo sighed. He supposed he really ought to take more risks in his overly planned, overly organized life. Shutting one eye, he gingerly pressed 'send'.

 

As he was on his way to his boss' office, feet padding noiselessly on the short pile charcoal grey carpet, his phone buzzed.

 

**From: Kim Jongin**

**Could I come by on Thursday afternoon? After lunch?**

 

Kyungsoo couldn't stop grinning as he replied:  ** _Yes! Thursday after lunch would be great. See you soon._**

 

**From: Kim Jongin**

**See you on Thursday. Looking forward to it.**

 

Very simple words that people used all the time so why did he feel so much anxious anticipation simmering in his body? _Calm down, Kyungsoo. He's just coming to get your signature - which you practically cornered him into doing, anyway. Just like you practically cornered him into having tea with you on Saturday._

 

He came to a sudden stop when he realized he'd reached the end of the corridor. He'd overshot his boss's office by two doors! Kyungsoo shook his head in disbelief - apparently Kim Jongin had messed up his equilibrium a lot more than he'd expected. Thursday after lunch. Three more days. He could wait that long. 

 

No. problem. 

 

\----------

 

To say that Kyungsoo's apartment was spartan was putting things mildly. Everything was either white or black, with occasional relief in the form of a gray cushion here and a gray rug there. And everything was neatly in its place because Kyungsoo liked having order in close to every aspect of his life. If things were in their rightful place, everything else would follow. Less risk, less stress. 

 

He had decided to place the potted gardenia on his coffee table - the potted gardenia that he suspected was a gift from Kim Jongin. But as he had told Baekhyun earlier, he didn't want to jinx himself so he tried not to contemplate too much on the identity of the sender. His lounge was right beside a large plate glass window, which let in golden streams of sunlight in the morning, and Jongin had said that light was essential.

 

The densely petalled white blooms blended in almost seamlessly with the stark, monochromatic scheme of Kyungsoo's studio apartment.  However, the plant's green stems and leaves did not fit in quite as well, forcing a vibrant splash of color onto the almost forbidding palette around it. Kyungsoo wasn't sure how he felt yet about seeing the vivid green and terra cotta in the middle of his living room, but it wasn't exactly causing him any kind of distress so he reckoned he could live with it - for now at least.

 

He supposed that the gardenia plant was a bit like grunge music. The neat, organized life he led would probably have been more logically enhanced by classical music, or perhaps some grown up adult oriented rock, or even generic pop songs. Grunge music with its heavy guitar riffs, angst-filled anti-establishment lyrics and unkempt musicians did not gel in any way with Kyungsoo's ordered, conservative life. But he loved it anyway and willingly embraced its disorder. He was just a little wistful that he had never found anyone else who shared his passion for grunge music other than his former neighbor Ethan Jameson, who had introduced him to Nirvana and Pearl Jam all those years ago.

 

Unbidden, images of light mocha skin, shy smiles, and warm dark brown eyes flooded Kyungsoo's senses. He didn't try to fight them and just let them wash over him, and found himself wondering what kind of music Kim Jongin liked.

 

Kyungsoo's hand curled around his phone and he hesitated for a few seconds before accessing his inbox. 

 

**From: Kim Jongin**

**See you on Thursday. Looking forward to it.**

 

He stared at the potted gardenia. Two and a half more days.

 

 

**Chapter 7: Guilty**

**  
JONGIN**

 

"I am never never eating three day old pizza. Ever again." Sehun groaned piteously from his current position of being slumped over the cash register counter, "I mean EVER."

 

"We get it, Sehun." Chanyeol assured him sarcastically as he deftly trimmed some leaves off the twined arch he was working on, "We got it the first seven times you said it, to be honest."  Sehun moaned again, but managed to summon enough energy to raise a three-fingered salute. Chanyeol just snorted and continued working.

 

Jongin patted his younger cousin on the back comfortingly. He felt bad for him, he honestly did, but at the same time he wanted to bless that three day old pizza too for making Sehun miss work that Friday - because he would never have made that delivery or met Do Kyungsoo otherwise. He made up his mind to buy something really nice for Sehun to make up for the agony of food poisoning. 

 

"Sehun-ah, you ok, dude?" Jongin rubs his back soothingly, "Did you take some oral rehydration salts and meds? It's been four days, why are you still so sick? You should see the doctor again, ok? I don't want your mom coming after me, saying I didn't look out for you."

 

"Hyung, my tummy hurts sooooo bad," Sehun whined.

 

"We don't have any more deliveries today so you should just go home and sleep it off. Luhan can handle anything that comes in after you leave," Jongin continues rubbing Sehun's back consolingly.

 

"I HEARD THAT!" Luhan's voice was shockingly loud as it disturbed the zen-like silence of the flower shop, "But yeah, go home, Sehun. You look and sound like you're dying of bubonic plague. It's gotta be scaring away potential walk-in customers and that's just bad for business. Just go home, for fuck's sake."

 

Jongin frowned in the direction of Luhan's office and made a mental note to have some music in the store at some point so they wouldn't all have a heart attack every time Luhan decided to be loud - which was way more often than everyone liked. The  problem was they all had such diverse taste in music that it had just been easier to not have any on at all. Everyone had always just plugged themselves into their individual iPods when they needed.

 

Jongin liked his grunge music best and didn't have a whole lot of tolerance for any other kind of music. Sehun was into punk rock bands like The Killers and My Chemical Romance, while Chanyeol was on the extreme other end of the spectrum with his classical pop preferences - no one was going to agree to the likes of Josh Groban and Charlotte Church wafting through IN BLOOM, Jongin suspected. Last but not least, Luhan had an unexpected and inexplicable penchant for show tunes, and loved Andrew Lloyd Webber's work especially. Jongin shuddered as he remembered walking in on Luhan once while Christine was warbling "The Phantommm of the Operaaaaaaa is here inside my miiiiiiiiiind." It had given him nightmares for weeks. Honestly, they were an eclectic disaster zone where music was concerned. Jongin scratched the back of his head and sighed in resignation - perhaps they should leave the music off after all. 

 

Sehun moaned some more like it hurt to even breathe and agreed to go home. Jongin felt sorry for the poor guy - he was usually a hyperactive ball of energy who talked practically  non-stop and sucked on mints all day long. It was unnerving to see him all sapped and moaning in agony. After Sehun left the store, Jongin turned his concentration back to the five bouquets he was preparing for a beach wedding that would take place the following evening. Ironically, he was working with gardenias and he truly did not need anything else to remind him of Do Kyungsoo and his distractingly large eyes, strong eyebrows and beautifully shaped mouth. He was putting the final touches on the third bouquet when his phone vibrated in his back pocket.   

 

Jongin stared at the screen in disbelief. It was a text from Kyungsoo asking if he'd get into trouble with his boss because he'd forgotten to sign for the flowers. Jongin balked a little at that since technically he was his own boss and it wasn't even a real delivery and oh my God, he was a lying ass evil stalker and he was going to hell! Jongin felt himself drowning in an ocean of guilt for making Kyungsoo worry about him.

 

He quickly typed some evasive (and basically dishonest) crap about his boss trusting him and that he wouldn't get into trouble because his boss trusted him. Then to distract himself from his raging feelings of remorse, he decided to ask Kyungsoo if he liked the gardenias, and gave him some tips on how to care for them.  After clicking send, Jongin started kicking himself. What was he doing?! He was boring the man senseless with horticultural tips. He could almost see the deadline:  _DEATH BY HORTICULTURE: Accountant Found Lifeless in Meyer Building_.

 

_Kim Jongin, what in actual fuck are you doing?_

 

The phone buzzed, making him jump. It was Kyungsoo again, asking if he was sure he wouldn't like to come by the office as he'd be in all week. Jongin might have a problem with debilitating shyness, but there was nothing wrong with his ability to reason. He desperately wanted to see Kyungsoo again and this was the perfect opportunity, so he hastily agreed before Kyungsoo could change his mind and retract the offer. He suggested Thursday after lunch and proceeded to attack the flower nearest to him as he waited for the answer. Jongin had plucked all the petals off a hapless gardenia by the time Kyungsoo's reply arrived, thanking him for the gardening tips and confirming that Thursday would be fine and that he'd see him soon.

 

Jongin's immediate instinct was to reply with an impersonal " _Ok, see you_ " or just " _Ok_ ' but his emotions wrestled his head to the ground and he ended up typing:  _See you on Thursday. Looking forward to it_. As soon as he clicked send, he was wracked with self-doubt. What if Kyungsoo thought he sounded desperate? What if ...?

 

"Oi, Kim Jongin! Who are you texting and why do you look like somebody just died?" Luhan was eyeing him very suspiciously.

 

"Um ..."

 

 

**Chapter 8: Change of Plans**

**JONGIN**

 

"I repeat, who were you texting? And I'm sorry but 'Um' isn't going to do it for me." Luhan's FBI-agent-interrogation-face was firmly in place and Jongin knew he was done for. Jongin sighed, knowing that Luhan would surely extract most if not all of his secrets with military precision.

 

"Nobody?" Well, Jongin reckoned it was worth a try.

 

"I definitely saw you texting someone and don't try and tell me you were exchanging messages with a supplier or a client because I saw you blushing and stressing. Definitely not business. I'm on to you, Kim Jongin."

 

"You need a new hobby, Luhan."

 

"I have hobbies - in the plural, thank you very much. One of them just happens to be tormenting - I mean looking out for you." 

 

"What other hobbies?" Jongin snorted in disbelief.

 

"Paintball. You know I love paintball - we play it all the time,"

 

"I wouldn't call playing it once a month 'all the time' but okay, so that's two. What other hobbies do you have other than torturing your best friend and playing paintball?"

 

"Playing strip poker with Xiumin," Luhan waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

"STOP." Jongin covered his ears, trying his best not to imagine Luhan and his boyfriend in various stages of undress, "Too much information! Stop."

 

"I told you I had hobbies," Luhan grinned wickedly at him before abruptly changing the mood and asking in a rather serious tone, "No, but honestly, Jongin. Who were you texting? When I see you doing stuff you don't normally do, I worry. Is everything cool?"

 

"Sure it is, Luhan," Jongin gave his best friend a smile and it wasn't even a pained one. Then after a moment's hesitation, he added, "I think he asked me out. Accountant Guy, I mean."

 

"What?! When were you planning to tell me, you little shit?" Luhan was first shocked, then positively aggrieved.

 

"Well, I wasn't going to, actually. Because you're nosey, ok? But I'm telling you now since you asked and you sounded worried and stuff. So ... yeah, he asked me to meet him for tea on Saturday afternoon."

 

"Tea? Who goes out for tea?" Luhan looked genuinely perplexed. He was a bonafide coffee aficionado who couldn't fathom why anyone would consider drinking what was clearly an inferior beverage. 

 

"There's nothing wrong with tea, Luhan," Jongin chuckled, "I drink tea all the time."

 

"I rest my case. So what's he like, this Accountant Guy? Is he boring? Because he is an accountant after all. Is he nice? And more importantly, is he nice to you? Because if he breaks you, I will maim him."

 

"Calm down! I've only met him twi- once and he seems nice so far. He's not giving off any serial killer vibe anyway. And we haven't really had enough conversation for me to tell if he's boring. But if anyone's boring, it's probably me." Jongin was inwardly relieved that Luhan hadn't seemed to realize that Jongin had almost admitted to meeting Kyungsoo twice.

 

"Jongin, you're not boring! You just take time to warm up to people is all. Once you get into your groove, you're a lot of fun. I wouldn't have stayed friends with you through middle and high school if you'd been boring, dude. Anyway, I'm glad you're giving this thing a shot." Luhan patted his back reassuringly. 

 

"Is he bullying you again?" They both turned to look at the clean-cut, attractive man leaning against the doorway. He had prominent cheeks and his eyes twinkled with mischief. 

 

"All the time, Xiumin! You know how he gets." Jongin gave Xiumin a wry smile, gently pushing Luhan in Xiumin's direction. He was always happy to see Luhan's boyfriend for two reasons. One, he was a nice guy, and two, he generally always put Luhan in a good mood. Happy Luhan meant happy everyone else at IN BLOOM. 

 

"I can't get off work yet. Sehun is home sick." Luhan sounded almost petulant and Jongin sniggered at his friend. Luhan might be a troll to the rest of them most of the time, but he always turned into a melting blob of affection and light when his boyfriend was around. Jongin found it both amusing as well as mildly disturbing. 

 

"Oh, I wasn't here to take you out or anything. I just happened to be in the area so I bought you guys a bag of donuts."

 

"You mean you didn't drop by because you were dying to see me?"

 

"Too much information! I'm not interested in your people-in-love conversation. Get out of my workroom!" Jongin grinned as he shoved them both out and shut the door firmly.

 

Now that they'd left, silence settled once again over the room. Almost three more days before he saw Do Kyungsoo again. Jongin swiped his fringe out of his eyes, sighed, then forced his attention back to the gardenias on his work table. 

 

\---------

 

Jongin sank contentedly into the overstuffed maroon fabric couch that dominated his small sitting room. He'd had home made chicken stew and salad for dinner and his stomach felt comfortably warm and satiated. The fact that Jongin didn't enjoy dealing with strangers meant he wasn't a huge fan of eating out, so he mostly made simple meals at home which he ate alone - although he did eat with Tao and Kris once a week, and Luhan and their other friends a few times a month. This was his favorite time of the day, when he could just unwind in the comfortable safety of his own home and watch some tv or read a book. 

 

Ten minutes after he'd settled into his third rereading of 'Magician's Gambit' by David Eddings, Kurt Cobain's raspy voice and heavy guitar chords broke the silence of the apartment, " _He's the one who likes all our pretty songs; and he likes to sing along_ ," 

 

Jongin took his phone from the coffee table warily. Nirvana's 'In Bloom' was his general ringtone - his friends all had their own special ringtones. Who would be calling him at this time who wasn't one of his friends? His jaw went slack as he saw the name flashing on the screen: Do Kyungsoo. 

 

"Hello?" Jongin's voice sounded really loud to his own ears.

 

"Hi, Jongin. It's me, Kyungsoo. Sorry to call you so late but ... Well, do you remember how you told me not to water the gardenias too much? What does that mean?" Kyungsoo got his words out in a rush, like he was really nervous or maybe a little discomfited.

 

"Hey, Kyungsoo. There's no need to apologize ... it's not too late at all," Jongin managed to answer before going into more detail about exactly how much water was required in the watering of a gardenia.

 

"Thanks so much for the help, Jongin. I hope I didn't interrupt anything?" Jongin heard the question mark at the end of Kyungsoo's remark.  _Oh my God, was he trying to extend their conversation?_

 

"No, no! You definitely weren't interrupting. I was just, um, rereading one of my favorite books and it's not like I don't know what's going to happen next or how it's going to end. What about you? What are you up to?" Jongin fortunately managed to force himself to make conversation like a normal human being.

 

"So what are you reading? I'd love to know what kind of books you like. As for what I'm up to? Trying to figure out how to water the gardenia to be honest," Kyungsoo chuckled.

 

And in this slightly-awkward-slightly-not way, they spent the next half hour asking each other subtle and not-so-subtle questions about each other, making each other laugh now and then. But Kyungsoo had to finally end the call when his battery had pretty much run out of juice.

 

"So ... I guess I'll see you on Thursday at my office," Jongin swore he could hear a smile in Kyungsoo's voice.

 

"Yeah, Thursday. I'm looking forward to it." Jongin tried to project his smile into his voice the way Kyungsoo had, because he wanted Kyungsoo to know he was happy too, at the prospect of seeing him again.

 

After Kyungsoo had hung up, Jongin placed his phone on the table, groaning in frustration. How was he going to make it till Thursday? It was two and a half days away! 

 

He totally wasn't going to survive the next two and a half days. Jongin punched one of the throw cushions in defeat - his book all but forgotten ...

 

\---------

 

By the time Wednesday rolled around, Jongin had decided that he would most surely expire if he had to wait till Thursday to see Kyungsoo. So he had texted him to ask if he could come by the office today instead of Thursday - seeing as he had to make a (bogus) delivery to the Meyer Building anyway. He felt almost guilty when Kyungsoo's response arrived, telling him Wednesday was fine. Jongin's conscience was roiling - he was totally going to burn in hell for all the lies he'd told since he'd met the poor, unsuspecting accountant.

 

Several hours later, Jongin took a deep breath and fussed with the soft bangs that almost poked his eyes - he really was way overdue for a haircut. He self-consciously finger-combed the straight strands of dark hair until he was reasonably satisfied that his hair was in as good a state as it was ever going to be.  Then he nervously brushed the front of his t-shirt, took one last long inhale and pressed the reception bell.

 

This time it was a small-built young man with wavy dark brown hair and slightly mischievous eyes who showed up. Jongin found himself wondering if any women even worked in Accounting. Other than Gennifer Hynes that is - the lady who had received that spring bouquet last Friday, bless her soul.

 

"Hi, can I help you?" the man had a friendly smile.

 

"I'm looking for Do Kyungsoo." Jongin held the flowerpot against his hip in a death grip, his stranger apprehension making him tense. The man raised a curious eyebrow before holding up a hand as if to say hold on, and he turned to leave. 

 

A smiling Kyungsoo arrived moments later, "Hi, how are you?" 

 

"Good, I'm good. How about you?" Jongin smiled shyly. 

 

"I'm good. So, I think I'd better sign that delivery receipt thingy first before we forget and you have to come back again," Kyungsoo chuckled at his own lame attempt at humor. They were both trying not to stare at each other openly, and they were both failing miserably. Jongin handed the clipboard over and tried not to fidget as Kyungsoo signed the delivery order. Then, as he was about the return the document, Jongin sheepishly told him he had to sign for another delivery.

 

"Huh? Me?"

 

Jongin carefully placed the pot of flowers on the counter while Kyungsoo stared at it, dumbfounded. 

 

"Another delivery of flowers for me? But who?" 

 

"It's not signed." Jongin said quietly. 

 

 

**Chapter 9: A Little More Conversation**

**  
**KYUNGSOO** **

 

Kyungsoo's hand curled around his phone and he hesitated for a few seconds before accessing his inbox.  
  
_From: Kim Jongin_ __  
_See you on Thursday. Looking forward to it._  
  
He stared at the potted gardenia. Thursday was two and a half days away. But Kyungsoo didn’t want to wait two and a half more days. Besides, the plant might not survive that long if he didn’t ask Jongin how to look after it. That was it! He had to ask how much water to use – the gardenia’s survival literally depended on him calling Jongin. As he waited for him to pick up, Kyungsoo ignored the butterflies in his stomach – just as he stubbornly ignored the inner voice that scoffed at his ridiculous excuse for calling Jongin.  
  
When he heard the other man’s deep voice utter ‘hello’ in a slightly confused way, Kyungsoo’s nervousness got the better of him and the words spilled out of him in speedy tangle – saying how sorry he was for calling so late and asking how much water he needed for the gardenia. He tried to disregard all the things Jongin’s low, husky voice made him feel as he carefully told Kyungsoo how to look after his gardenia plant. Kyungsoo somehow sensed that Jongin would approach most things in life in the same kind, patient and careful way he was teaching Kyungsoo how to care for his plant. As Jongin reached the end of his little briefing, Kyungsoo realized that he didn’t want the conversation to end just yet, so he tried to keep things going.  
  
"Thanks so much for the help, Jongin. I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"  
  
"No, no! You definitely weren't interrupting. I was just, um, rereading one of my favorite books and it's not like I don't know what's going to happen next or how it's going to end. What about you? What were you doing before this?" Kyungsoo noted with relief that Jongin seemed to want to continue talking too.  
  
"So what are you reading? I'd love to know what kind of books you like. As for what I was doing? Trying to figure out how to water the gardenia to be honest," Kyungsoo chuckled.  
  
“I’m rereading Book 3 of The Belgariad. It’s a fantasy series by David Eddings. I don’t suppose you’ve heard of David Eddings? It’s a pretty old series but … yeah, I’ve reread it a few times. I get like that about books I love. Lame, right?”  
  
“I guess I must be equally lame then. I like David Eddings and I’ve read  _The Belgariad_  and  _The Mallorean_. Twice!” Kyungsoo admitted and they naturally launched into an animated ten-minute discussion on fantasy authors that they liked. The words just flowed easily between them as they found much in common to talk about - which was just as well as it distracted Kyungsoo from the fact that he was really beginning to like Kim Jongin. Perhaps a little too much.  
  
At some point, Kyungsoo asked Jongin how he had ended up working in a flower shop and Jongin hesitated before answering, “When I was growing up, my mom loved gardening. We lived in the suburbs and our house wasn’t real big, but it had a huge garden. And my mom, well she used to plant all kinds of flowers but her favorites were purple tulips. She planted a whole bed of them beneath the front window so she could see them from inside the sitting room. I spent a lot of time helping her in the garden. My brother left for college when I was 8 so it was just her and me at home mostly, and I guess you could say we hung out a lot,” Jongin chuckled but Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if it was a happy sound. “She taught me to love flowers and to understand what they signify. I’ve been surrounded by flowers for most of my life so I guess it was only natural I’d end up working with them.”  
  
“Do you still see her much? Because I mean you live in the city now. Or did you guys move here together? Sorry, I can’t believe I just asked you something so personal. Just ignore that, please? I swear I don’t normally ask people things like that. I guess I just … want to know more about you.”  
  
"It's - I don't mind, Kyungsoo. I don't usually even tell people this much to be honest. I just don't tell people much of anything, really. I mean I'm sure you've noticed that I'm usually a little ... quiet." Kyungsoo could just hear Jongin sighing in resignation after making that stuttering, heartfelt admission.  
  
"I'm not the most talkative guy myself, Jongin, so we're pretty even, I'd say. Anyway, just ignore my questions about your mom. It was rude of me to ask."  
  
"I'd like to answer them actually - if you still want to listen," Jongin said almost shyly and Kyungsoo hastily encouraged him to continue.  
  
"My mom passed away a few years back. She was ill. Cancer."  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that. You must miss her."  
  
"I do sometimes, but working with flowers helps because they remind me of her - like in a good way. They remind me of her as she was when she was healthy and happy, you know? I feel a little connected to her that way so I can't honestly see myself doing anything else. But anyway, that's enough about me. How about you? How did you end up being an accountant?"  
  
"I became an accountant because I'm boring?" Kyungsoo laughed, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"You're not boring! You're great to talk to - I mean you even make me forget I'm supposed to be shy sometimes."  
  
"Wait, was that a compliment?" Kyungsoo teased.  
  
"Yes, yes it was," Jongin's low, self-conscious chuckle was deeply attractive, making Kyungsoo feel all warm inside.  
  
"Okay how did I become a boring accountant ... I was always good with numbers but I sucked at Physics so Engineering wasn't an option for me and computers hate me soooo. You could say I kind of 'fell into' accounting because I didn't know what else to do. But I don't regret it. I don't love it but I don't hate it either. It's a job.” Then Kyungsoo paused for a few seconds before asking, “Jongin, what do you usually do on weeknights?” Kyungsoo cringed at how obvious he was being about not wanting to end their chat.  

“I live a really boring, quiet life. I usually eat at home on my own and then I watch TV and read a book. Embarrassingly quiet life for a guy in his twenties. My friends drag me out every now and then so that I don’t become a complete social reject but I’m not a big fan of crowded places so … yeah, there you have it – my boring life.” Jongin sounded practically sheepish when he was done answering.

“It sounds a lot like my life, to be honest. We should hang out one of these nights so we don’t have to … you know, eat alone.” Kyungsoo decided there was nothing to lose in asking Jongin out for dinner because the worse that could happen was that he’d say no. And the best outcome was that he’d say yes.

“I’d really like that.”  _He said yes!_

And that’s when his phone started beeping quite insistently and he glared at it, the thought crossing his mind that if this phone were human, it would probably be named Kim Jongdae. Then he glanced at the time on the screen and realized they’d been on the phone for half an hour!

“Jongin, that’s the sound of my battery dying so I should go.” Kyungsoo hoped the reluctance in his voice wasn’t too obvious but if Jongin picked up on it, he didn’t let on.

“I’ll see you Thursday after lunch, ok? I um … really enjoyed our chat. Good night, Kyungsoo,” he sounded endearingly awkward.

“Thursday after lunch, yup. I enjoyed myself too. Good night, Jongin.” He had just enough time to say ‘Good night, Jongin’ before the phone cut off. Kyungsoo’s emotions were in a swirling, disorderly mess and mess was something he normally hated – except he didn’t hate it this time. Because this time it was caused by Kim Jongin, who was in very much the same category as grunge music and gardenias. He would somehow find space in his ordered existence for all three, no matter what.

Kyungsoo stared at the four gardenia blooms which adorned the plant on his coffee table. The white petals didn’t stand out in his apartment the way the vivid green leaves did but they added the same quiet burst of life. Suddenly, Thursday seemed even further away than it had before the phone call. The gardenias seemed to be mocking him and Kyungsoo sighed heavily.

Two and a half more days. He could do this.

 

**Chapter 10: Control is Overrated**

**  
KYUNGSOO**

 

Kyungsoo managed to make it through Tuesday without texting or calling or seeing Jongin – and thankfully without killing his new potted plant. But it was Wednesday now and his resolve was beginning to crumble perceptibly. He had gotten off at Crossepoint, his usual train stop, and was now on his way to the Meyer Building. Perhaps it was the fact that he’d been distracted all week but he found himself inexplicably observing the goings on around him today – the expressionless, almost grim faces of passersby as they strode briskly by. Most of them had their heads angled to the ground, one hand toting a briefcase while the other was jammed into a trouser or skirt pocket. Everyone seemed to be hurtling swiftly towards their destination without registering anyone or anything around them. He imagined he was just as disconnected on most days and he didn’t like how the realization made him feel. Perhaps he had been getting too accustomed to a neatly compartmentalized life, mostly absent of color.

 

Perhaps it was time to let some color into his gray existence, Kyungsoo thought as he reached for his phone. But before he could even access his contacts, a text came in. It was from Jongin – asking if he could come by after lunch that day. Kyungsoo’s fingers practically tripped over each other in their haste to type: ‘Yes! See you after lunch! :)’ He placed the heel of his palm in the centre of his forehead and shook his head in disbelief. He did not just use a smiley. Do Kyungsoo did not use emoticons. Do Kyungsoo was an adult. Do Kyungsoo was an accountant. What in the hell was he doing?! His phone buzzed. No words. Just a ‘:)’ … and the realization that a 1.5 day wait had just unexpectedly dropped to 5 hour wait. As bubbles of anticipation coursed through Kyungsoo’s veins, he found himself smiling for real.

 

\-------

 

"Baek? You got time for a coffee?"

 

"Since when do you take unscheduled coffee breaks?" Baekhyun looked amused but he was already pushing his chair back and standing up to join Kyungsoo. 

 

"Since I started having panic attacks during office hours. Just ... don't ask, ok? I need company which isn't Jongdae." Kyungsoo looked unsettled and nothing at all like the composed, buttoned-up individual he normally was at work. Baekhyun followed his colleague unquestioningly as he headed for the company cafeteria. 

 

Kyungsoo stared deeply into the white, porcelain mug of steaming, black coffee. The dark surface was still swirling from when he'd stirred it earlier. It was a nervous habit because he never actually added any sugar to his coffee. 

 

"You ok?" Baekhyun probed quietly. He wasn't the sort to pry but the other man looked like he needed to get something off his chest. 

 

"I'm not sure, to be honest," Kyungsoo continued peering into the dark liquid before him as if it held the answers to all life's questions. "You know I like things to have structure, right? I mean I don't like surprises and I don't like sudden changes?"

 

"Yeah, that sounds like you," Baekhyun nodded sagely. 

 

"So all of a sudden, my life is full of surprises and unplanned changes and this should be upsetting me, right? But it's not. Why am I not upset? Isn't that ... well, weird?"

 

"I don't think there's anything weird about it at all, Soo. If anything it's probably more strange that your life has been so structured all these years. I mean you're only in your 20s but you're always so cautious, ya know?" Baekhyun eyed him speculatively, "Does this have anything to do with the flowers you got on Monday? Is this about the secret admirer?"

 

"You could say that, I guess. Who am I trying to kid? This is totally about him," Kyungsoo sighed frustratedly, "I'm probably wrong about who it is even, but I really want to be right. Does that make any sense?"

 

"Kind of," Baekhyun chuckled, "So you really like this guy, huh? Who is he? You said he blushes a lot?"

 

"I've got this gut feeling it's the delivery guy. His name is Jongin and he's shy and he works in a flower shop because flowers remind him of his mom and he's just so ... and I just ... Yeah.  Sorry, I'm not making much sense."

 

"You're making enough sense. And this is probably the first time I've seen you so flustered - not your style at all. He must really be something, huh?" Baekhyun rested his palm on Kyungsoo's shoulder in a comforting gesture. 

 

"I don't like feeling like I've lost control of things." Kyungsoo looked mildly distressed.

 

"Control is overrated, if you ask me. You should just go where this takes you. If you really like this guy - whether he's the secret admirer or not - ask him out. So what if life gets a little out of control? Life's meant to be messy and yours has been mess- free for way too long. I reckon it could do with some shaking up." 

 

Kyungsoo was thoughtful as he listened to Baekhyun's advice. He supposed he could do with a bit more excitement in his life. Then he took a sip of coffee and shuddered.  _God, it was bitter._

 

\-------

 

Jongin had texted him 5 minutes earlier to say he was almost at MeyerCorp and Kyungsoo had been pacing nervously back and forth in Baekhyun's cubicle since. It was right next to the reception area so it gave Kyungsoo the perfect vantage point. 

 

"Dude, calm down. I've never seen you so anxious," Baekhyun shook his head as Kyungsoo peeked at the reception area for the third time. 

 

Kyungsoo glared at him then froze as he heard the 'ding' of the elevator. An index finger pressed against his lips, Kyungsoo observed furtively as Jongin's lanky figure emerged into view. His trim, long legs were clad in white jeans today and he wore a navy blue v-necked tee which he'd tucked neatly into the waistband of his jeans. Kyungsoo couldn't help noting how attractively slim Jongin's hips were. And then there were the tanned arms and his handsome face. Kyungsoo sighed in trepidation. He wasn't going to lie to himself - he was far too aware of Kim Jongin and his physical assets. 

 

He watched quietly as Jongin self-consciously combed his long, silky fringe with elegant fingers, his eyes almost crossing as he looked up at the strands poking at his eyes. Then he carefully brushed the fabric of his tee. Kyungsoo's chest felt heavy with some unnamed emotion as he watched Jongin fuss with his appearance. It was like Jongin was making an effort to look his best for him and that consumed Kyungsoo with a whole plethora of feelings he wasn't sure he was ready for. Lost in his reverie, he barely registered the metallic sound made by the reception bell. Still overwhelmed, Kyungsoo turned desperately to Baekhyun, "I need a minute, Baek. Please?"

 

Sighing, Baek muttered, "The things I do for my friends," and disappeared behind the divider. Kyungsoo watched as the two men interacted briefly and then before he knew it, Baek was pushing him gently in the direction of the reception area and encouraging him softly, "Ok, you got your minute, Soo. He's waiting for you. Whaiting." 

 

"Hi, how are you?" Kyungsoo's smile came naturally as he came face-to-face with the beautiful delivery guy.

 

"Good, I'm good. How about you?" Jongin's smile was shy but sincere.

 

"I'm good. So, I think I'd better sign that delivery receipt thingy first before we forget and you have to come back again," Kyungsoo laughed embarrassedly at his own lame stab at humor. Both Jongin and him were trying not to look at each other, but they kept taking tentative glances at each other. Jongin passed him the clipboard over and waited as Kyungsoo signed the delivery order. But as he was about the return the document, Jongin sheepishly told him he had to sign for another delivery.

 

"Huh? Me?"

 

Jongin carefully placed a small terracotta pot of vivid orange tulips on the counter while Kyungsoo gaped.

 

"Another delivery of flowers for me? But who?" 

 

"It's not signed." Jongin said quietly, looking down at his feet.

 

"They're just amazing, Jongin. Are you sure you can't tell me who sent them?"  Kyungsoo tried to sound as persuasive as possible.

 

"I'm sorry but I can't. Company policy, remember?" Jongin said it apologetically but his expression was evasive - guilty even. 

 

"Jongin, I don't suppose you know what they mean? Orange tulips, I mean?"

 

"Um ... Orange tulips symbolize fascination, and happiness and warmth and yeah, that's about it, I guess." Jongin smiled awkwardly.

 

"They're really lovely and you're going to have to teach me how to look after them so I don't end up killing them! So I was wondering, if you haven't made any plans - would you like to maybe grab some dinner tonight? I know this great  _gamjatang_  place in Springvale. It's called Potato Palace." Jongin gave a burst of husky laughter at the silly name and Kyungsoo chuckled too, "Don't laugh! I know it's a really hokey name but their  _gamjatang_  is the best in town and since we both have to eat ... I mean if you're not doing anything and you like gamjatang."

 

"Yes!" Jongin blurted out his answer, his ears tinged an endearing shade of pink. 

 

"Yes, you have plans? Or yes you'd like to have dinner with me? Or yes you like  _gamjatang_?"

 

"Dinner! I mean I'd love to have dinner! And um, I like _gamjatang_  too." Jongin winced visibly at how clumsy his answer had been. Kyungsoo found it unbelievably adorable. Then, surprisingly, Jongin offered to pick him up from his apartment so Kyungsoo took out one of his name cards and wrote down his home address in his neat, angular handwriting. Jongin tucked it inside his beaten up brown leather wallet, then said he had to get back to work and he'd see him at 7.30. 

 

As the steel doors slid shut, Kyungsoo's face broke into a wide grin. _5 more hours_.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 11: Anticipation**

**JONGIN**

 

When Jongin wandered into the shop at 2.40 in the afternoon, he was still mildly dazed – so much so that even IN BLOOM’s most oblivious employee, noticed. The sweet-sharp fragrance of mints tickled Jongin’s nostrils as a long-fingered hand waved itself exaggeratedly a few inches in front of his face.

“Hyung, you ok?” As always, restless energy and an overpowering scent of peppermint radiated from tall, rangy Oh Sehun. Fully recovered from last week’s food poisoning, Sehun was back to his usual daily regimen which included the obsessive consumption of Life Savers Pep O Mint. Luhan often complained that they should include a No Mints rule in their employee handbook because Sehun’s ridiculously excessive mint intake made him unbearably hyperactive and chatty. Each time Luhan brought it up though, Sehun would blithely ignore the insults and double his consumption of mints for the next two to three days. It drove Luhan insane with (mock) fury.

“Sure. Ok.” Jongin answered as he moved listlessly across the shop floor, which intrigued Sehun even further. Jongin could never be classified as an energetic kind of guy, but he always moved around the workplace with a sense of purpose. He never drifted around like a zombie as he was doing now.

“I’m no expert on such things but Jongin looks a little – what’s that old-fashioned word my  _halmoni_  likes to use? Lovestruck, that’s it. Jongin looks lovestruck.” Chanyeol made the pronouncement in his usual sober, stoic way.

“What? Hyung! You’re in love?!” Sehun shouted in astonishment and he was loud enough to startle Jongin from his stupor.

“Shut up, Sehun! What are you trying to do? I am not in love and Luhan had better be out on deliveries or else you’re sweeping and mopping the work-room floor for the next six weeks!” Jongin hissed in a mixture of annoyance and panic. He really didn’t want Luhan overhearing and hounding him about Kyungsoo. He wasn’t even sure himself what he was feeling yet so he certainly wasn’t ready to dissect the whole thing with his best friend.

“Hey, that is way harsh? All I asked was whether you were in l-” and Sehun found his stream of disagreeable words cut short by the palm Jongin had clapped firmly over his mouth. Chanyeol chuckled in amusement as he gingerly placed five exquisite posies of lavender and forget-me-nots in the chiller.

“Dude, silence really is the best policy sometimes,” Chanyeol advised Sehun sagely before directing at Jongin, “Luhan’s out. You’re safe. For now, anyway.”

“So hyung, who is he? It is a ‘he’, right? I seem to remember you being into guys in high school. Didn’t you date Yoo Seung Ho for a while? Y’know, before he moved away. So it’s gotta be a guy right? Who is he? C’mon, you can tell me.”

“Stop.” Jongin held up a hand dismissively, grimacing at his cousin. “We are not having this conversation.”

But as much as Jongin fought to withhold information from Sehun, the younger man had this way of always wheedling things out of him. In a way, he was like Luhan’s younger, whinier, more annoying brother – his protégé in gathering intelligence about all things pertinent to Kim Jongin. Jongin shuddered at the thought of having his feelings for Kyungsoo laid bare by Luhan and Sehun, aka Agents 007 and 008.

“What’s his name?” Sehun persisted.

“Not. Having. This. Conversation.” Jongin pointedly ignored him as he began selecting stalks of tall, deep purple gladioli. He had to prepare a dramatic table arrangement for a charity benefit downtown and he’d have to make his creative juices flow a little faster than usual because his impromptu tulip delivery had set him back considerably time-wise. But he didn’t regret a single lost second of time though, as he’d gotten  _gamjatang_  and Kyungsoo’s company out of it. Ok, who was he kidding? He’d also gained Kyungsoo’s gorgeous face and warm smile and his attractive voice and …

“Um, your ears and cheeks are pink, hyung. Are you thinking about him? You’re totally thinking about him, aren’t you? Who is this guy? What is his name? Hyunggggg – this is serious! Who is this guy you’re in love with?”

“Who said anything about love? And who says I’m thinking about him? I’m working out the design for this table arrangement – which is due for delivery in two hours. And you should … go and do something work-related till it’s time to deliver this. Don’t we pay you to do some work around this place? I’m sure we don’t pay you to interrogate the bosses.”

“I’m not interrogating you. I’m … concerned because you’re acting all weird and shit. And like gladioli ever made you blush, please! You were definitely not thinking about flowers when you blushed.” Sehun snorted sarcastically.

“Why did I even give you this job? No respect for your bosses …gossipy ... insubordinate ...” Jongin muttered darkly – not quite under his breath. Sehun pretended not to hear.

“Is he a customer? Someone you met at the record store? Bookstore? Growers’ market? Come on, hyung, you can tell me. I won’t tell a soul, I promise.”

Somewhere in the back of the shop, someone emitted a loud and disbelieving snort.

“Yah! Park Chanyeol! I heard that! I'll have you know I'm very trustworthy!” Sehun yelled, his voice filled with mock outrage.

“Why was I even worried about Luhan? You’re ten times nosier than him!”

Sehun disregarded all the insults and repeated his question, asking if it was someone Jongin had met at the bookstore, music store, or growers’ market. And there you had it, the summation of his pathetic life, Jongin reflected. Even his impervious, immature 21 year-old cousin knew that his interactions with people tended to be confined to the spheres of his interests: flowers, grunge music, and the fantasy books he loved so much. He sighed. No wonder Luhan was worried about his lack of social life.

"Hyungggg, who is he?"

Sehun continued to pelt him with a barrage of questions about the object of his affection, and Jongin let him rant on without answering a single question – all of his attention channelled towards the rich purple blooms before him. Unfortunately, his cousin was unstoppable. Completely and utterly unstoppable. And after another three minutes of relentless ‘Hyung-who-is-he?’, Jongin just wanted him to shut the hell up.

"He's an accountant, dammit! That's all you're getting from me. Now get lost before I condemn you to sweeping and mopping the workroom for the next six weeks! For real."  
  
"You mean you hadn't sentenced me to hard labour yet? Scoooore!" Sehun grinned smugly and Jongin growled in frustration as he threw cut flower stems and stalks at his insufferable cousin.  
  
"Love you too, hyung!" Sehun grinned cheekily at Jongin before making himself scarce. Jongin shook his head in resignation. It was really really hard to get good help these days.  
  
\----------  
  
The edges of this afternoon's euphoria had worn off and Jongin was currently pacing the gunmetal grey carpet of the corridor outside his apartment. His frame was rigid with tension and his bottom lip was caught nervously between his teeth.  
  
"Jongin?" Tao's elegant eyebrows arched in surprise to see his young neighbor in such a state of agitation.  
  
"Tao! Help! I have to pick him up in half an hour and ... what do I say?" Jongin dragged his hand jerkily through his hair.  
  
"You'd better come in," Tao pulled the door further ajar so Jongin could enter the stylishly appointed apartment he shared with his partner, Kris. With a photographer and an architect in residence, the apartment couldn't help but exude impeccable taste and subtle touches of the avant-garde.  
  
Once he was inside the apartment and in Tao’s company, the anxiety seemed to drain visibly from Jongin and he flopped onto the boxy leather sofa in the most ungainly and dramatic manner, "You have to save me, Tao. You know I suck at small talk and he makes me all nervous and ... I have this horrible feeling I might blush when I'm talking to him. It’s something Sehun said this afternoon. I was thinking about Kyungsoo - that's the accountant's name - anyway, I was thinking about Kyungsoo while I was talking to Sehun and he claimed my ears and cheeks were red! I am so totally screwed, Tao." Jongin practically wailed.

He never let himself act like a child with anyone but Tao and Kris, and that was because they had always allowed him to behave like the bratty little brother they'd never had.  Growing up, Jongin had never had the chance to be a bratty little brother to his very distant, and very absent biological elder brother Jong Ho. Because of the drastic 10-year gap between the two brothers, Jongin had essentially been an only child at home from the time he turned 8. So when he had moved into this apartment building and become friends with his next-door neighbors, it was like gaining two elder brothers who doted on him like his own never had. He often turned to Tao and Kris with his problems but it was more for the comfort and assurance they gave him rather than for the answers they might offer. Luhan was his best friend and he confided in him about most things but Luhan's bold approach to life and his blunt way of expressing his opinions could be intimidating. So for something as fragile and sensitive as an incipient crush, Jongin was definitely more comfortable going to his de facto wise big brothers, Kris and Tao.

"Have you guys actually ... well, conversed?" Tao sat across from Jongin on the sofa and rubbed his temple with his index finger - something he often did unconsciously when he was giving something careful thought.

“Yeah ... we spoke for 30 minutes on the phone.”

“How’d that go? Was it painful?” Tao couldn’t help chuckling after making that last remark.

“Oi! That’s not even remotely funny!” Jongin threw a royal blue linen covered cushion at Tao before answering seriously, “It wasn’t bad at all, actually. We had some things in common so we just chatted till his phone battery ran out.”

“I don’t see a problem then, Jongin. You seem to have the talking thing all sorted out.”

“But tonight will be face-to-face. I won’t have a phone to hide behind. You know how I tend to freeze up with people I haven’t known forever.”

“Ok, back up a bit. How is it you’re seeing him tonight? Whose idea was it? I somehow get the feeling you weren’t the one who did the asking?”

“I went to his office after lunch to deliver flowers,” Jongin admitted sheepishly.

“From you to him?” Tao smirked, “What happened to sending him flowers  _just the one time_?”

Jongin ignored Tao’s good natured teasing and went on to relate how Kyungsoo had suggested they eat dinner together that night; and God only knows how and why, but Jongin offered him a ride to the restaurant.

“Why the hell did I even do that? Now I not only have to worry about what to say to him  _during_  dinner, but I also have to worry about to say to him  _before_  and  _after_  dinner! What if I get tongue-tied or say something stupid and he thinks I’m a complete social reject? Taoooooooo … I’m so dead.”

“If the guy asked you out on his own, he’s probably genuinely interested. And if he is, he’s going to work at keeping the conversation going so just relax, ok? It’ll be fine! Don’t over think shit.” Tao smiled reassuringly at Jongin, then threw a cushion at him to distract him. Jongin caught it easily before burying his face in it.

“Did you know, Tao? When you first met Kris, did you know you guys would be together?”

“Honestly? It wasn’t an instant, head-over-heels thing. We met at a photography exhibition – did I ever tell you that? No? Anyway, I was studying this black and white photograph of a Spanish villa. It was a study in the use of light and shadow and I thought it was beautiful in its stark simplicity. Suddenly, there was this deep voice to my left saying he really liked the beautiful, simple lines in the photograph. When I turned to look at him, I didn’t fall instantly in love or in lust. He was just a very attractive stranger to me. We viewed the rest of the exhibit together, walked around the gallery and talked about the photographs we saw. And by the end of the evening, I knew I wanted to see him again. Luckily for me, Kris felt the same way. After three dates, I think I knew we would be together.”

“Three dates, huh?” Jongin worried the corner of the cushion, grimacing.

“Kris claims he knew after one date but I seriously doubt you could be that sure that fast,” Tao rolled his eyes sceptically, “Here’s my advice, kiddo. Try not to think about how much you like him. Talk if you have something to say and just be quiet if you don’t. And most importantly, don’t be stressed if you have nothing to say because it’s normal to have gaps in conversation. Kyungsoo doesn’t sound like the kind of guy who expects you to talk non-stop, anyway. Just try to be yourself – like how you are with Kris and me – and he’ll probably find you irresistible. I know Kris and I do.”  

“But I get so nervous when I see him.” Jongin fought the urge to whine.

“It’ll be okay, trust me. And the more time you spend with him, the less nervous you’ll be. Now go! Or else you’re gonna be late picking him up. You can do it, Kim Jongin. I promise you can. Good luck.” Tao ruffled Jongin’s hair affectionately and pulled him off the sofa before dragging him firmly towards the front door.

\--------

Jongin willed his nerves to settle as he rapped his knuckles on the heavy mahogany door. Five seconds later, the door swung open slowly to reveal a casually dressed, radiantly smiling Kyungsoo. Jongin couldn’t help staring as he’d never seen him in anything but office wear till now. The deep green cotton of Kyungsoo’s button-down, short-sleeved shirt set off his fair skin beautifully and he looked younger and more relaxed in fitting blue denim. The corners of Jongin’s mouth lifted as he sniffed the familiar citrusy scent that clung lightly to Kyungsoo’s skin, and admired the way Kyungsoo’s midnight hair looked softer and more natural as his bangs touched the tops of his thick eyebrows attractively. Jongin had only ever seen Kyungsoo's hair swept neatly off the forehead at work, and he much preferred the way it looked tonight. Kyungsoo at work was handsome, but Kyungsoo at play was simply devastating. Jongin hoped he wouldn’t forget how to breathe tonight.

“Hi.” Kyungsoo smiled.

“Hi.” Jongin smiled.  

 

**Chapter 12: Gamjatang with a Friend**

**  
**KYUNGSOO** **

 

Kyungsoo stared at the black second hand, mesmerized as he watched it slowly make its circuit around the navy blue face of his wristwatch. It was 7.24. Six minutes to go. Just as he completed that thought, he heard two tentative raps on the door and Kyungsoo had to restrain himself from shooting off the sofa. He stopped in front of the door in an effort to calm himself down, because he refused to surrender all control over his runaway feelings. He checked his reflection in the hall mirror, impatiently straightening the hunter green cotton shirt that he'd bought on sale at Gap a few weeks ago, and making sure his hair looked presentable. Then he inhaled sharply, unlocked the door and pulled the steel handle towards himself.

As soon as he saw Jongin, his lips formed an involuntary smile. Dressed in a black linen short-sleeved button down shirt and black jeans, Jongin was even more handsome than he could have imagined. He'd only seen him in the really casual clothes he wore while out on deliveries and those few sightings had ill prepared Kyungsoo for how devastating Jongin looked all dressed in black. He was devastating. Truly. And Kyungsoo really, really, really had to calm the hell down.

"Hi." Kyungsoo smiled.

"Hi." Jongin smiled back, his eyes crinkling and laughter lines showing, and Kyungsoo felt the last few threads of precarious control snapping. He hoped he'd remember how to breathe that night.

"I booked a table for 8pm and the restaurant is a 15-minute drive from here so we should probably get going," Kyungsoo locked the door behind him and ushered Jongin towards the lift. All their encounters together so far had taken place in the vicinity of an elevator but this was the first time they'd actually be getting into one together, and lifts were so ... cramped and this thought was making Kyungsoo a touch nervous.

"So how did you find this  _gamjatang_  place?" Jongin asked a little self-consciously as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

“It’s a really boring story, trust me, you don’t need to hear this story,” Kyungsoo gave a pained smile but Jongin urged him to carry on. “Well, when I was a sophomore at college, I had to go to Springvale to collect data for an Observational Behavior paper – are you snoring yet?”

“Nooooo! This is riveting, trust me.” Jongin grinned and Kyungsoo had to think really hard to remember what happened next because Jongin’s smile – not a shy, tentative smile but a wholehearted grin - just chased all his rational thoughts away, leaving behind disorderly, messy feelings. And yet … Kyungsoo found he didn’t mind … but how did he find the Potato Palace again?

“Okay, you asked for it. So anyway it was really late by the time I finished interviewing people and taking photographs of the research site. To cut a long and boring story short, I missed the 6.30pm bus and found myself stranded in Springvale with 35 bucks in my wallet. To make things worse, I was dying of hunger. So I started wandering around, trying to find a place to eat which wouldn’t blow my budget because I had to have some money left over for bus tickets too. Then, as I was walking along Jarvis Street, I saw a gigantic potato. I mean it was a guy dressed in a potato suit and he convinced me to go inside and try their famous  _gamjatang_. And this was how I ended up walking into the Potato Palace for the first time and discovering the most delicious  _gamjatang_  I’d ever tasted. I’ve been going there ever since.” Jongin didn’t say anything but watched him quietly as he told his story and Kyungsoo felt his cheeks warming under his silent gaze. Fortunately, before there was a chance for an awkward silence to develop, the elevator reached their floor.

There were six other people in the elevator and Kyungsoo and Jongin had to gingerly manoeuvre their way inside so that they wouldn’t have to wait for the next one. They were standing just inches apart and Kyungsoo was hyper aware of Jongin’s bare arms beside him – olive skinned, long and leanly muscled arms which were beautiful to look at and which Kyungsoo had to force himself not to look at. Jongin shuffled his feet intermittently and Kyungsoo figured he, too, might be nervous.

On the fifth floor, a thin, jittery looking woman moved to the door from the back of the lift. But just as she was about to reach the exit, she tripped and somehow fell sideways, knocking into Kyungsoo - effectively shoving him into an unsuspecting Jongin, whose hands shot out to steady him.   

“Are you ok?” Jongin’s voice was concerned and Kyungsoo smiled, assuring him he was fine. But honestly, he wasn’t fine at all. And now he was even more conscious of Jongin than he had been earlier and that had already been bad enough.

***

The summer night air would have been warm if not for a gentle breeze that breathed in just the right amount of coolness, so that Jongin and Kyungsoo were comfortable without getting sticky. They had chatted about fantasy novels again in the car and it had turned out Kyungsoo thought Robin Hobb was one of the best writers that ever lived and that he loved  _The Farseer_  and _Tawny Man_  series, while Jongin hated the way the series had ended.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive Robin Hobb for not giving Fitz and the Fool a way to be together.” Jongin had announced emphatically, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be shy. Kyungsoo was silent for a moment before he looked up at Jongin, studying his profile as he drove carefully through the well-lit streets.

“You’re a romantic.” Kyungsoo finally said.

“I … me? Why would you say that?”

“You wanted Fitz and the Fool to have a happy ending. You like happy endings.”

“I don’t like happy end- … well, maybe ... ok yeah, I guess I do, huh?” Jongin continued looking straight at the road ahead, avoiding eye contact with Kyungsoo. Even in the semi-darkness of the car, Kyungsoo could tell the other man was blushing and more than a little flustered.

“I think it’s a good thing that you’re a romantic and that you like happy endings. I’m too much of a pragmatist. I really need to start believing in happy endings. When I read the closing of the series, I didn’t even think anything much of the fact that things didn’t work out for them. I was more focused on the story and what was happening and how Robin Hobb had such an incredible way of working everything out. That was what I was concentrating on and I didn’t think enough about how Fitz and the Fool had to give up so much.”

“I felt so bad for the Fool. I was depressed for days after finishing the Tawny Man series. It was embarrassing, really.” Jongin chuckled self-deprecatingly.

“I think it’s sweet.” Kyungsoo insisted and Jongin hadn’t protested but Kyungsoo could tell he felt self-conscious about the comment. They had ridden the rest of the way to the restaurant in a companionable silence.

At the Potato Palace, they had shared a large pot of  _gamjatang_  and their tummies were now replete with a kind of sizzling warmth. The potato soup had been deliciously spicy and aromatic and the conversation had been interesting for them both as they discovered more about each other – where they’d gone to school, what their favourite tv shows and movies were, and what their favourite foods were. Kyungsoo loved Italian food while Jongin wasn’t a big fan as cheese gave him “tummy problems”. Kyung soo had a feeling this was code for cheese gave him diarrhea but he'd decided not to ask for more details in case he made Jongin blush again. As for Korean food, they both loved  _galbi_  and  _sundubu jjigae_ , and of course,  _gamjatang_. One thing they hadn’t discussed, however, was music. Kyungsoo had opted not to bring up his passion for grunge music because most people he knew found his taste in music downright strange. He wasn’t ready to scare off Jongin just yet, so he shelved that discussion for another day. At some point, Kyungsoo had suggested they visit one of his favorite haunts in Springvale after dinner – a music store called TuneStop which was about 5 minutes’ walk from the restaurant. Jongin had nodded his head enthusiastically, saying there were some CDs he wanted to get.

The conversation had flowed and ebbed like most conversations did, and while there had been small pockets of silence during dinner, they hadn’t been awkward ones. Maybe it was the  _gamjatang_ , maybe it was the bottle of makgeolli they shared, or maybe it was a combination of both, but Jongin seemed more relaxed than he had in their previous meetings.  _It was nice_ , Kyungsoo thought.  _Spending time with Jongin was nice_.

***

They were about ten feet from  _TuneStop_  when Darth Vader's theme started playing dramatically. The sounds were emanating persistently from his jeans pocket of course, and Kyungsoo cursed Kim Jongdae yet again for his exquisitely bad sense of timing. He knew that if he didn't answer the call, chances were high that Jongdae would continue to hound him with phone calls approximately 3.5 minutes apart until they actually spoke. That was his usual M.O. anyway.

“Sorry, Jongin, I’m going to have to take this call. Why don’t you go on ahead and browse first? I’ll join you inside after I find out what Jongdae wants.” Jongin nodded, giving him a quirky little hand wave before heading into the music store. Kyungsoo sighed as he watched Jongin’s lean, retreating figure – that little wave was just one of the many things he found irresistible about Kim Jongin. He gave his still ringing, still buzzing phone an evil look. He shook his head. Even when Jongdae wasn’t anywhere nearby, he could still manage to interrupt a perfectly good night out.

“Hello?” he just barely managed to keep the irritation out of his voice as he greeted his ebullient colleague.

"Kyungsoo, where are you, man?! At home?! You'd better not be watching a National Geographic special on the mating habits of the Lesser Anteater or I will personally drive over to your apartment and smack you upside the head! Hard! Cos dude, you need to get out more!" Jongdae was shouting to be heard over the booming house beats in the background but even if Jongdae’s words weren’t easy to make out, Kyungsoo could hear the sarcasm loud and clear.

“I’m out.” Kyungsoo remarked tersely, then added, almost as an afterthought, “With a friend.”

“You’re out on a weeknight with someone other than us?! How did this even happen?! Oh that’s right, it doesn’t! AND WE’RE YOUR FRIENDS TOO SO WHY WEREN’T WE INVITED?!” he yelled that last question really loudly.

“It’s just dinner with a friend. He doesn’t know you guys and more importantly, I don’t want you guys to scare him away. It’s not a big deal.”

“Highly doubt that! So are you having fun?!” David Guetta’s  _Platinum_ was pulsating at a painfully loud volume wherever Jongdae was – Sia’s nasal vocals weaving in and out of the electronica rhythms. Kyungsoo flinched a little because dance music was something he tolerated and rarely ever enjoyed.

“Yeah, I’m having fun, actually. You know  _gamjatang_  never disappoints.”

“And you know I’m not asking about the damn food, Do Kyungsoo! So why don’t you guys come join us? Everyone’s here!” By everyone, Jongdae meant Baekhyun, Yixing, Junmyeon and himself, “The music is great and the beer is cold and our company is as always, OUTSTANDIIIIIING!”

Kyungsoo had to laugh at his friend’s habitual, unabashed lack of modesty.

“Unless they’re playing Pearl Jam or the Stone Temple Pilots, I’m not interested. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for me and I’d rather not be hungover and useless if you know what I mean.”

“Pearl Jam? Stone Temple Pilots? What are these strange names of which you speak?” Jongdae liked to tease Kyungsoo about his unusual predilection for grunge music, which was a genre of music Jongdae could not comprehend at all. Actually none of Kyungsoo’s friends understood grunge music at all and Kyungsoo had resigned himself to the sad fact that he was never going to find another grunge fan in his lifetime.

“Good. Bye. Jongdae. Have fun and don’t get too wasted because I won’t have time to cover for you and Baek tomorrow if you guys come in all living dead-like. Tell Yixing and Junmyeon I’ll try and catch up with them this weekend.” Kyungsoo was a little wistful about missing Yixing and Junmyeon because he didn’t see them all that often and they were good friends. Yixing was a graphic designer who worked in a huge advertising firm across town, while Junmyeon was an architect. He was often exhausted from visiting work sites during the day so he didn’t come out on weeknights much. Kyungsoo did regret not seeing him tonight, but on the other hand, he did not regret asking Jongin out tonight. The evening had been both exciting as well as restful and Kyungsoo was impatient to be in the other man’s company again.

“Are you sure I can’t entice you to bring your  _friend_ over?” Even with the music blaring in the background, Jongdae’s voice managed to drip with innuendo and Kyungsoo would have punched him in the arm – really hard – if only it had been physically possible.

“Ah, no, I don’t think so. Seriously though, you guys have fun and I’ll see you and Baek at work. Assuming you guys manage to drag your sorry asses there. Stay off the Sambuca!” Kyungsoo warned amusedly.

“But where would be the fun in that? Ok, I guess we won’t be seeing you then. Enjoy your  _friend_. Oops, I meant to say enjoy your  _time_  with your  _friend_.”

“Oh my God, what are you? Twelve?!” Kyungsoo groaned and Jongdae cackled with glee before hanging up. Kyungsoo gave a disgusted sigh before making his way to the entrance of the music store. Before he could reach for the chrome door handle though, his phone vibrated energetically in his pants pocket.

 ** _Text from Zhang Yixing_** _:_ You’re on a date? Who? Where? Can we come over?

He’d barely had a chance to curse Kim ‘Just call me Loose Lips’ Jongdae when he was interrupted by another buzz.

 ** _Text from Kim Junmyeon_** _:_ Is he cute? Picture!

Then there was a text from Jongdae himself:

 ** _Text from Kim Loose Lips_** _:_ Don’t hold back with the details tomorrow. WHAITINGGGG!

Kyungsoo grimaced in half frustration half amusement, making stabbing motions at his phone. A blonde woman happened to walk by just at that moment and looked at him apprehensively as if he was mental. He raised his hands sheepishly in apology. She walked faster to get further away from him.  _Buzz_. Kyungsoo peered suspiciously at the screen.

 ** _Text from Byun Baekhyun_** : Just delete the last 3 texts and have fun lol. Remember, a bit of mess in life is good sometimes.

Kyungsoo chuckled. However frustrating they could be at times, his friends were never boring. He bit his upper lip in contemplation, then quickly typed a reply to Baekhyun:

Tell them NO. TO EVERYTHING. Except Junmyeon – the answer to his question is hell yes. Switching my phone off now. Don't let them order Sambuca!

He always enjoyed walking into TuneStop. The neatly stacked CDs, the pine flooring, the bright store lighting, and the customers browsing in the aisles with serious faces deep in consideration as they studied a CD cover or two – all these things made him feel safe and at home somehow. A creature of habit, Kyungsoo had been frequenting this store for three years now, ever since he discovered that they had the most extensive range of grunge and alternative music in town.

Instinctively, his feet brought him to his favourite section. As he neared the rack that housed Alice in Chains, Blind Melon, Foo Fighters and Green Day CDs, he heard a male voice singing softly. It wasn’t a melodic voice like his own but it was deep and low and smoky and it did funny things to his insides. He’d stopped his progress through the shop when he heard the voice because he didn’t want to interrupt the singing, especially when he realized that whoever the singer was, he was singing words that were more than familiar to him:

Black hole sun,

Won’t you come and wash away the rain,

Black hole sun

Won’t you come …

 

Now, he began searching for the source of the singing - he had to know who it was. He walked closer to the CD listening station. Then, frozen in mid-step, Kyungsoo stared openly as he saw the tall, tanned guy before him. Large, black over-ear headphones covered his ears and his eyes were shut as he sang the lyrics softly. Kyungsoo struggled to say something but he couldn’t because it was just too surreal that his shy Delivery Guy was singing one of his favorite grunge songs ever. 

 

**Chapter 13: Makgeolli & Music **

**  
**JONGIN** **

 

Jongin glanced at Kyungsoo’s sensible brown suede Timberland chukkas, then at his own blue Vans as they strolled leisurely along Tilson Avenue. Staring at his Vans again, it crossed his mind that maybe he should get a pair of more grown up shoes too.  _Why the hell am I contemplating shoes again? Oh, that’s right, because it’s better than gazing, moonstruck, at Kyungsoo every time he opens his mouth to say something._ Jongin sighed.  _Yeah. Shoes were good things to look at. Boring. And safe. They didn’t make your heart beat faster and they didn’t make your face feel hot._  He was now staring at the other man’s chukkas - Kyungsoo’s stride was inherently graceful and he took neat, economical steps which Jongin found quite hypnotic.

They had left the Potato Palace almost five minutes ago so they would be arriving at the TuneStop any moment now, and Jongin’s body felt pleasantly warm and relaxed from the bottle of makgeolli he’d shared with Kyungsoo. If there was one benefit to drinking, and it was that the alcoholic buzz usually made him feel less inhibited and act more like himself around people he didn’t know very well. And he didn’t know Kyungsoo very well. Technically, anyway. But Jongin felt like they’d known each other much longer than 6 days. So it was probably thanks to the makgeolli that Jongin hadn’t stared into his soup throughout the entire meal as he normally did on first dates (was this even a date?). He had really enjoyed their conversation and they had both smiled and laughed a lot during the meal as he and Kyungsoo had filled in the blanks about each other’s lives.

_It was probably the makgeolli._

_Or maybe it was Kyungsoo?_

_Maybe it was the makgeolli_ **_and_ ** _Kyungsoo._

Either way, Jongin was glad.

As the glowing deep purple sign for TuneStop came into view, the opening bars of Darth Vader’s theme dramaticaily interrupted their conversation. Kyungsoo’s face puckered briefly with annoyance as he took out his phone. Then, he was saying he had to take the call, and he asked Jongin to go inside the store and browse first – he’d join him once he was done. Jongin nodded and tried his best to give an elegant kind of wave but ended up giving a small wave that was all kinds of clumsy. Why couldn’t he be confident like Luhan and urbane like Tao or Kris? Jongin rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand in frustration. Kyungsoo probably thought he was such a derp.

TuneStop was brightly lit and clean and filled with rows upon rows of CD racks, but Jongin was more fascinated by what was happening on the brightly lit sidewalk outside the store, rather than what CDs he might find inside the store. Stealthily, he peeked at Kyungsoo behind the glossy edges of a gigantic poster of the Gym Class Heroes. He was pretty sure Kyungsoo wouldn’t catch him at it as his eyes were mostly turned to the ground, pacing every now and then as a whole range of expressions chased themselves across his face – everything from irritation to amused exasperation to outright mirth.

Jongin loved that Kyungsoo’s face was so expressive. He reminded himself that Kyungsoo had nothing to hide right now though since he was alone on the sidewalk with no one to impress. But then again, Kyungsoo’s face always seemed to map his emotions when they spoke together. It mirrored his excitement when he was describing a fantasy novel he loved - his eyes wide and eyebrows climbing up his forehead. Or it would assume an interested earnestness as Kyungsoo asked for Jongin’s opinion about how to care for his gardenias and tulips. Jongin could probably stare at his expressive, handsome face for hours – but unfortunately, he couldn’t. He sighed and moved away from Travie McCoy and company. Jongin sauntered over to where the CD racks were and managed to locate a slightly harried looking, pimply teenager who wore a purple t-shirt printed with the TuneStop logo.

“Do you have a grunge or alternative rock section?” Jongin asked briefly because he never liked prolonging any kind of interaction with strangers. He also never wasted time in CD stores. Jongin might be more than a little dreamy and laidback in the way he lived his life but when it came to music, he knew what he liked and could be uncharacteristically intense about getting it. And Jongin was all about grunge and alternative rock music. The shop boy guided him to the relevant section before beating a hasty retreat into the recesses of the store.

Jongin glanced around curiously and as he was walking past the listening station, he saw the distorted image of a man singing against a black background, with white letters which spelt out Soundgarden. It was the poster for the album  _Superunknown_ , which contained one of his favourite grunge songs,  _Black Hole Sun_. Although a copy of the album resided comfortably in his CD rack at home, Jongin could never resist listening to that one track if he came across it in a store. Just one of his things, he guessed. Carefully, he pulled on the large over-ear headphones and within moments, his ears were flooded with moody guitar rhythms and Chris Cornell’s deep, gravelly vocals. Unconsciously, his foot tapped and his eyelids shuttered as he let the music take over his senses.

Jongin didn’t usually sing along to songs except when he was alone, but tonight had been a really good night. Spending time with Kyungsoo had been incredibly nice and the gamjatang really had been the best in town, and spending time with Kyungsoo had been really, really nice. He was feeling really happy and his body hummed with makgeolli-induced warmth as well as the attraction he felt for him – and all these things added up to Jongin wanting to sing. And so he did.

\-------

As the final notes of the song faded away, he felt a subtle warm pressure on his shoulder and his eyelids opened wide to reveal Kyungsoo standing before him.

“Kyungsoo? It’s you. I – I was just um … singing.” Jongin could feel the inevitable reddening of his cheeks. Then, belatedly, he became aware of an expression of almost awe on Kyungsoo’s very expressive face.

“You know Soundgarden’s music? You like it?” Kyungsoo’s voice sounded curiously urgent and he didn’t seem as calm as usual. He continued to look at Jongin intensely, his hand still clasped on the taller man’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah I do. Why?” Jongin was confused and it probably showed in his voice.

“What other bands do you like?”

“I … Nirvana? Pearl Jam? Stone Temple Pilots? They’re old bands from the 90s. I’m weird like that. My friends give me a lot of crap about my taste in music.You ah – you’ve probably never heard of them, huh?” Jongin laughed a little nervously as he answered Kyungsoo’s question.

“Pearl Jam. Stone Temple Pilots. Smashing Pumpkins.Those are my favorites.” Kyungsoo recited, eyes blazing with excitement and a kind of emotional intensity.

“Smashing Pumpkins? Wait … you mean you listen to grunge music?” Jongin’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief, “I’ve never met anyone else my age who liked grunge music. But you listen to grunge, Kyungsoo? I don’t understand.”

“It was my next door neighbor, Ethan. He was 8 years older than me and Stone Temple Pilots used to boom out of his bedroom window. It was soooo loud,” Kyungsoo chuckled, “It was survival really. If I didn’t learn to like his kind of music, I would have gone mad or deaf or both. How about you? What’s your story? I’ve never met anyone else our age who knew grunge existed let alone liked it.”

“Remember I told you I had an older brother Jong Ho? He’s 10 years older than me and when he left for college, he’d outgrown grunge music so he left his Soundgarden, Nirvana and Pearl Jam CDs behind. When I was about thirteen, I started listening to them and that was it for me. Grunge all the way."

“You sang it really well, Jongin.  _Black Hole Sun_ , I mean. It’s one of my favorites.” Then Kyungsoo suddenly realized his hand still gripped Jongin’s shoulder and he withdrew it sheepishly.

“One of mine, too.” Jongin’s eyes were bright and he seemed a little less self-conscious all of a sudden, “I don’t even sing outside my own home usually, ‘cos I’m yeah, kinda shy. You probably figured that out by now. I must have been in the mood tonight, I guess.”

“I’m so glad you sang it. I can’t believe I actually found someone else who gets grunge music.”

“Me too.” Jongin smiled, and for the first time, he didn’t turn away when Kyungsoo made eye contact.

“Are you done looking? I was thinking maybe we could take a walk? Have some coffee? I mean if you don’t have to be anywhere else or be at work really early tomorrow?”

“Yes!” Jongin blurted out as usual and he groaned inwardly at how he was about as articulate as a three year old.

“Yes you’re done browsing? Yes to the walk and coffee? Yes, you have to be somewhere? Or yes, you have to work early?” Kyungsoo’s eyes twinkled with amusement.

This time Jongin groaned out loud for real and covered his face with both palms in abject embarrassment  as he mumbled, “How about yes, I need to sign up for a basic conversational skills course.”

Kyungsoo laughed, and reassured Jongin by gently pulling his hands down away from his face, “You shouldn’t change a thing about yourself. Jongin, you’re perfect.” Kyungsoo’s eyes were sincere as he held onto Jongin’s hands just a few moments longer than he had to before letting them go. Jongin’s hands had felt secure in Kyungsoo’s and he felt a pang as Kyungsoo allowed them to drop from his grasp. But before he had a chance to dwell on the loss, Kyungsoo placed his right palm in the middle of Jongin’s back and asked, “Now how about that walk?”

 

**Chapter 14: Sorbet or Gelato?**

**  
KYUNGSOO**

 

They stepped out of the shop, their feet landing on the sidewalk at the exact same moment. Jongin was very quiet and Kyungsoo wondered if he should just take the direct approach and ask him if he was seeing anyone and if not, then how about considering him.  But it was too soon. Kyungsoo wasn't one for moving fast, preferring to mull over things for days, weeks even. So the fact that he was even thinking about doing it was scaring him a little. As it was, he was already having enough trouble grappling with the fact that the first person he'd ever met who liked grunge music as much as he did had turned out to be none other than the young man strolling beside him. Unbelievable. That's what it was.

 

Two minutes into their walk, Kyungsoo realized he still had his hand on Jongin's elbow and withdrew it quickly - apologizing sheepishly.  Jongin's cheeks went a little pink as he smiled warmly at him, almost as if to say he would have been perfectly fine with Kyungsoo leaving his hand where it'd been. They walked along, enveloped in a silence that was not uncomfortable.  

 

It was a balmy summer night and the clear skies were starlit - as starlit as skies could get in the city,  anyway.  Lots of city dwellers were out enjoying the mild weather. The street was a hive of activity - alive and teeming with couples taking romantic strolls, teenagers zigzagging across the sidewalk on skateboards and in line skates, tense looking professionals dressed in suits striding purposefully with notebook bags slung over their shoulders. And then there was them. A boring accountant and a shy delivery guy.  Kyungsoo soaked in the atmosphere, letting the sensation of contentment flood his senses. Then he turned his head towards Jongin, asking him which Nirvana songs were his favorites.

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin chatted sporadically as they made their relaxed progress towards the nearby boardwalk, which Kyungsoo had told Jongin was really pretty at night. But mostly, they just enjoyed being with each other. Everything was bathed in the somewhat harsh light of the street lamps but it didn't matter to either of them that they looked a little pale and sickly in the light. It certainly didn't stop Kyungsoo from stealing glances at Jongin every now and then, admiring his strong jawline and his warm mocha eyes. 

 

"Wow." Jongin's voice was filled with wonder as he took in the breathtaking sight of multiple strings of fairy lights draped all along the boardwalk. There were fewer street lights out here so the fairy lights were able to cast a soft, almost magical gold-kissed glow over everything. It really was quite stunning. But Kyungsoo was more fascinated with Jongin's awed reactions to the view than with the view itself. The other man may have been enthralled by the fairylit scene before him but Kyungsoo was undeniably enthralled by Jongin.

 

Further down the boardwalk, they stumbled upon an Amorino gelateria and Jongin insisted on getting Kyungsoo some gelato. 

 

"But I had too much to eat already." Kyungsoo protested.

 

"One is never too full for ice cream. My wise old halmoni told me that once." Jongin ignored his protests, and much to Kyungsoo's surprise, Jongin took his arm and dragged him in through the glass doors. His grip was gentle though, and his fingers were long and slim and warm, very warm.

 

"What flavors do you want, Kyungsoo? You've tried Amorino gelato before, right? You know how it works?" Jongin's face had lit up with a kind of boyish excitement. 

 

"I hardly ever eat ice cream, Jongin. It's fattening."

 

"Fattening?" Jongin's eyebrows shot up in surprise, then he scrutinized Kyungsoo's figure and gave a wry smile, "I don't see the problem? But if it makes you feel any better, gelato contains a lot less fat than ice cream. Now what flavors do you want? You can choose as many flavors as you want and they'll build a flower for you. I read somewhere that it's supposed to be a chrysanthemum but it's always reminded me of a rose." Jongin guided him to the glass counter which beheld a dizzying array of candy and pastel colored gelato. They looked so tempting, but ... no, he couldn't.

 

"I'll have the lime sorbet." Kyungsoo told the young lady behind the counter. His voice was a shade grave as it hurt just a little to turn his back on all those delicious flavors.

 

"What else would you like, sir?"

 

"Just the lime sorbet." 

 

The lady nodded wordlessly and started scooping the crystal white sorbet into the semblance of a rose. Kyungsoo studied the ice-cream petals perched daintily on a waffle cone. He had tried to trade the cone with a cup but Jongin wouldn't hear of it.

 

"Kyungsoo, are you sure?" Jongin sounded worried and just a tad mortified, "It's LIME." He said it like it was his worst nightmare.

 

"I'm sure. Don't worry, Jongin. Just pick your flavors."

 

"If you're sure. Miss, can I have pistachio, hazelnut and pecan, please?" 

 

Jongin's gelato rose was a gorgeous confection of pale green, ivory and chocolate colored creamy petals. Kyungsoo tried not to groan in regret as he looked askance at his own colourless rose. Jongin paid for their orders before they exited the shop - deciding to savor their gelato  _al fresco_ , in front of the gelateria.

 

Somewhere along the journey between TuneStop and the boardwalk, Jongin's shyness had evaporated and he seemed very much at ease now with Kyungsoo. He  pressed his elbows against the edge of circular table and leaned towards Kyungsoo, "If the flavor of ice cream you chose could say something about your personality, what would sorbet say about you?"

 

"Hmm ... Lime is sour so ... I'm cranky?"

 

"You're not cranky!" Jongin laughed in sheer disbelief.

 

"Okay, you're right. I'm not really cranky. But I can be too serious. My friends complain all the time that I'm a control freak. I don't even like lime to be honest, but I always have sorbet because it's less fattening. I dislike mango, raspberry and boysenberry more than I dislike lime though, and those were the only other flavors they had so I chose lime." 

 

"But there are so many other gelato flavors in there, why'd you have to choose sorbet?" Jongin looked almost perplexed but at the same time determined to understand.

 

"Good question," Kyungsoo pondered, "Honestly, I tend to get sorbet because it's got a lot less sugar and fat. Diabetes runs in my family so I guess you could say I'm really careful with my sugar intake."

 

"So you don't take sorbet because you actually like it?" Jongin's face was 

creased into the most adorable frown and Kyungsoo had to force himself not to reach out and smooth away the wrinkles.

 

"When you put it like that ... I guess not. Taking sorbet is my way of having some control over my health? And whoa! How middle-aged do I sound?" Kyungsoo groaned in embarrassment.

 

"You don't sound middle-aged. Buuuuut ..." Jongin dragged out the word 'but' in the most endearing way before declaring, "I do think you need to let go a little - have an ice cream once in a while, y'know? I mean a  _REAL_  ice cream."

 

"My friend Baekhyun says I need a bit more mess in my life," Kyungsoo chuckled.

 

"Well, I wouldn't say mess exactly, but you are definitely going to have a real ice-cream tonight. Here, you have mine, and I'll take your sorbet. I've never tried sorbet and tonight's a good time as any to change that." Jongin offered his multicolored rose in exchange for Kyungsoo's monochromatic one. Kyungsoo hesitated for all of five seconds before surrendering his citrusy sorbet. 

 

"On the count of 3, okay?" Shy Jongin was bad enough but playful Jongin was killing Kyungsoo because he was truly charming and irresistible once he forgot to be shy. "3-2-1, EAT!" And they licked their ice creams simultaneously. Kyungsoo's features were transported by ecstasy while Jongin's puckered up like a prune.

 

"Sour!" Jongin's features were contorted with anything but ecstasy. "You can't be serious?!" He held up the sorbet in horror as he glared accusingly at Kyungsoo. In response, the other man grinned - making a big show of savoring the gelato Jongin had given up.

 

"What did I just get myself into?" Jongin groaned good naturedly before making Kyungsoo promise to start eating real ice cream after tonight, "I don't know what this is but it's definitely not ice cream. I don't care if it's better for your health. Just. No."

 

"I have to admit this is delicious - especially the pistachio. I'm not even sure I could go back to sorbet after this. Hmm, what's in yours again? Pistachio, hazelnut, pecan? So what do those flavors say about you, Jongin?"

 

"I have a sweet tooth?" Jongin grinned sheepishly, "I truly do not know what those flavors say about me. What do you think?"

 

"You like nuts?" 

 

"Hey! Just for that I should take back my gelato!"

 

But Kyungsoo laughed, shaking his head exaggeratedly and licking the creamy confection with relish. Jongin laughed too and then they leaned back in their wicker and steel seats and enjoyed the now cool summer night air, eating their ice creams in a not-at-all-awkward silence which was punctuated every now and then by Jongin's half-hearted complaints about how sour the sorbet was and that sorbet was not ice cream.

 

A few minutes had lapsed when Kyungsoo's phone vibrated. He hadn't switched it off in case of emergencies - which his friends well knew. He was far too cautious a person to ever actually switch off his phone, no matter how badly he wanted to go incommunicado with them. Transferring his cone to the left hand, Kyungsoo fished his phone out of his right pants' pocket.

 

It was a photo from Kim Loose Lips. Of course! Kyungsoo winced with apprehension before opening the image and then found himself laughing out loud. There were four shot glasses messily arranged around a small, black circular table covered in water rings. Kyungsoo knew those glasses had to be filled with Sambuca or Jongdae wouldn't have bothered, the cheeky bastard. Next, a message arrived from Baekhyun: 

 

**I tried but the force is strong in Kim Jongdae. As you well know. J & Y were too tired to argue with Darth. Hope you're having fun ;) **

 

Before Kyungsoo could reply Baekhyun's text, his phone buzzed again. This time it was a message from Jongdae: 

 

**Come NOW! Bring your ***FRIEND***!**

 

Kyungsoo ignored Jongdae's text and replied Baekhyun's instead: 

 

**Fun, yes. I'm having gelato. He's really nice. Tell Jongdae to piss off lol.**

 

Baekhyun replied within seconds: 

 

**You? Eating ice cream? I need to ask this guy how he managed to get you to do that. Loose Lips says piss off yourself.**

 

Yixing was next:

 

**Save Junmyeon and meeee. Come nowwwwww.**

 

 

"My friends are idiots." Kyungsoo informed Jongin who'd been watching with bemusement the whole time. He showed Jongin the picture of the Sambuca - but not Baek and Jongdae's messages, obviously. "They asked me to join them earlier. You know when I had to take that call outside TuneStop? Well, Jongdae is always heinous when he's hung over from too much Sambuca. I told him to stay off it and this was his answer." 

 

"They sound like fun," Jongin chuckled, "Why didn't you join them though?"

 

Kyungsoo really wanted to tell the truth and say it was because he'd been having such a great time with Jongin and he didn't want to share him with his friends just yet. But instead he said, "I've got a lot of work to get through tomorrow and makgeolli and gelato will give me way less of a hangover than Sambuca. That stuff is toxic."

 

"It's not so bad. Not that I erm ... know much about drinking. I don't really get out much."

 

"You've obviously never had too much Sambuca," Kyungsoo grinned, "It's like being in the seventh circle of hell, I swear. I hope Jongdae and Baek aren't going to be dragging their corpses around the office tomorrow because I've got a lot to do and I won't have time to babysit them. You know, you should join us for drinks someday. You can meet my friends and find out firsthand what idiots they are. Okay, I'm being mean. Baek and Junmyeon and Yixing are cool but Jongdae is a complete troll."

 

"I'm sure they're great. And Jongdae should meet my friend Luhan. He's a complete troll too so they should get along just fine. Erm ... Do you need to get back now? I mean if you have a lot of work and all? I should take you home,"

 

"I'm ok. Let's just walk for a while." Kyungsoo suggested and Jongin nodded. They got up and carried on strolling along the boardwalk. Soaking up the magical ambience created by the fairy lights, they walked together from one end of the boardwalk to the other. Kyungsoo's heart skipped a beat whenever Jongin said something particularly endearing, and it raced when he happened to steal a glance at Jongin just as the younger man was stealing a glance at him too.

 

"Jongin?"

 

"Yeah?" Jongin turned slowly to face Kyungsoo and that was when he realized how sensual Jongin's half-lidded eyes were.

 

"Thanks for the ice cream. And I'm er ... sorry about the sorbet."

 

"No you're not!" Jongin chuckled - only a little self consciously, "But at least now I know I'm not a sorbet kinda guy. I'm glad you brought me out here though. It's just ... wow." 

 

Maybe it was Jongin's shy smile and deep voice and sensual sleepy eyes. Maybe it was summer madness. Maybe it was the gelato. Maybe it was the makgeolli. Maybe it was their shared love for grunge. Maybe it was the spellbinding fairy lights. Or maybe it was all these things combined that made Kyungsoo abandon caution and control as he suddenly took a few steps closer towards Jongin ...

 

 

**Chapter 15: Star-Kissed**

**JONGIN**

  
Jongin stared up at the night sky, vaguely registering the lambent fairy lights that twinkled in the periphery. Kyungsoo and he had reached the end of the esplanade but instead of heading back, they'd both wordlessly agreed to linger there for a while. The cedar railing was dry and smoothed down by years of bare and sleeve-clad arms resting against it, and Jongin loved the way the wood felt beneath his bare arms.  The gentle sea breeze lifted strands of fine jet black hair off his forehead as he leaned forward over the railing, trying to be closer to the water somehow. The scent and taste of salt flavored the breeze as it ghosted across his skin and he inhaled deeply.  _Everything about this place is perfect_ , Jongin thought.  
  
But in spite of all the physical beauty that surrounded him, every nerve in his body was tuned in to a single individual's presence just inches to his left. Jongin had to force himself not to turn and look at the older man. It was bad enough that Kyungsoo had caught him staring a few times – although Jongin couldn’t help smiling a little as he belatedly realized that Kyungsoo had probably only caught him staring because he had been stealing glances at him too. He sighed contentedly and resumed staring up at the iridescent, moonless sky.  
  
“Jongin?” the low, velvety voice interrupted Jongin’s distracted stargazing and he turned to face Kyungsoo.  
  
“Thanks for the ice cream. And I’m er … sorry about the sorbet.” Kyungsoo smiled, biting his lower lip cheekily.  
  
“No, you’re not!” Jongin chuckled, trying his best not to stare at Kyungsoo’s mouth.  _It's such a delectable mouth and oh my God, Kim Jongin, you did not just say he has a delectable mouth_ , Jongin groaned inwardly.  
  
Kyungsoo didn’t respond to Jongin’s accusation but he rewarded Jongin with an enigmatic smile which drove him to further distraction.  
  
“I’m glad you brought me out here though. It’s just … wow.” Jongin felt his shyness returning all of a sudden and he looked away awkwardly, letting his gaze fall on the water which was studded everywhere with a thousand pinpricks of light. His eyes naturally moved upwards toward the stars that illuminated the dark sky above them. It really was beautiful out here. And as it had done for most of the evening, Jongin’s skin hummed with awareness at Kyungsoo’s proximity.  
  
“Jongin, I …” Kyungsoo began, leaving his sentence unfinished and Jongin turned towards him only to find that there was no longer any kind of distance between them. In fact, if Jongin had leaned forward ever so slightly, they might have bumped noses – although he would have had to stoop a little as he was so much taller than Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s almond eyes held an intensity which made Jongin feel all shy again but he forced himself to ask Kyungsoo what was the matter.  
  
“It usually takes me weeks of pondering to get to the point where I'd even start thinking about doing this but I’ve been doing all kinds of things I don’t usually do since I met you. Calling you with some stupid excuse about gardenias, asking you out for dinner and tea which I would never do unless I’ve known someone at last two weeks. You’re just … I've never met anyone who makes me feel so comfortable in my own skin, you know? The books, the music, I just ... I can't even explain what I'm feeling, Jongin. Sorry I'm messing this up completely but just hear me out, ok? I mean I know I've only known you for less than a week and this is really fast for me so it's kind of scaring me, and it's probably going to freak you out completely, but … I think I’m going to kiss you.” Kyungsoo finally said in that earnest, pragmatic but slightly awkward way he had of saying things. Everything had come out in a small rush at first but by the end of his declaration, Kyungsoo's words had been calm and sincere. His emotions in happy turmoil, Jongin had just enough time to blink his eyes shut before a hand curled tentatively around the nape of his neck, and a pair of warm lips covered his own.  
  
Kyungsoo's mouth moved over Jongin's gently, like he was seeking permission - his lips subtly asking if it was all right to deepen their kiss. Jongin exhaled shakily and parted his lips, granting the other man the access he sought. What followed was a tender melding of mouths and tongues - with Kyungsoo reaching up and Jongin bending down to meet him halfway.  
  
The stars, the sky and lights were all forgotten as the two men kissed, their hands shyly and cautiously exploring contours and textures. Kyungsoo's pale skin and Jongin's tanned skin were so different in tone and yet they seemed equally warm in the radiant glow of the fairy lights. Jongin had let Kyungsoo take the lead with their first kiss but he became surprisingly confident and expressive as the seconds passed - one of his hands cupping the back of Kyungsoo’s head while the other held his waist tightly as they shared the sweetest of kisses.

Eventually, they settled in each other’s arms, not saying anything and just enjoying the sensation of clothed bodies pressed together - Kyungsoo’s right cheek resting blissfully on Jongin’s cotton-clad shoulder and Jongin’s face buried in Kyungsoo’s linen-clad one. Only ten minutes earlier, Jongin had been inhaling the scent of briny sea air but now, now his senses were flooded with a heady scent that was one part delicious citrusy aftershave and three parts Kyungsoo. Letting himself get caught in the moment, he nuzzled Kyungsoo’s neck and kissed it – the other man’s skin flushing red as he chuckled, “I’m really ticklish, Jongin.” This admission led to Jongin burying his face in the pale, inviting curve of Kyungsoo’s neck and leaving kisses all over it while the other man laughed and tried to push him away. Smiling fondly, Jongin placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders and gently turned him so they were both facing the scintillating sea. Standing just behind Kyungsoo, he wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on his left shoulder.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Jongin’s voice was low and deep beside Kyungsoo’s left ear.

“Yeah, it is. So … I guess it’s ok then? That I kissed you?”

Jongin didn’t answer – merely taking Kyungsoo’s hand in his and squeezing it tightly. Sometimes words weren’t necessary.

  
* * *  
  
During their walk back to the car, they walked only very slightly apart, their arms and fingers brushing against each other's tantalizingly as they talked about nothing and everything. They’d held hands on the boardwalk but when they’d reached the people-filled, well-lit streets, they’d reluctantly released each other’s hands – still a little self-conscious. But that didn’t stop them from exchanging glances and shy smiles and Jongin felt like his heart was going to burst from happiness.  

He eventually dropped Kyungsoo off at his apartment block at around 11 pm. They’d listened to grunge songs in the car and sung their favourite parts out loud, laughing the first time it happened because of course, neither one of them had ever sung along to the Stone Temple Pilots or Blind Melon or The Lemonheads with another person before that night. By the third song, they were yelling out the words – half laughing, half belting out the lyrics. It was the most fun Jongin had had in the longest time. He walked Kyungsoo to the front of the building and they stood there, facing each other.

“Thanks for the lift, Jongin. And I really am sorry about the sorbet.” Kyungsoo tried to keep a straight face but failed.

“No, you’re not.” Jongin chuckled and Kyungsoo gave him a blinding grin, "Ok, maybe I'm not sorry. Your gelato was reaaaaally good. I don't think I could go back to sorbet now." 

“I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Jongin covered his ears with his palms in jest before saying more seriously, "Thanks for dinner. It really was the best  _gamjatang_. Good luck with work tomorrow, and good luck with your hungover friends.”

“It’ll be fine. I’ll just hide out in the reception area – that’s what I was doing anyway the first time we met.” Kyungsoo reached out and grabbed Jongin’s hand, “I really had a great time tonight, Jongin. I’ll see you on Saturday afternoon, ok?”

“Ok … I had a great time too.” Jongin admitted shyly and the next thing he knew, Kyungsoo was pulling him down for a brief but lingering kiss.   

“I have to get some sleep.” Kyungsoo grimaced regretfully, “I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve got a lot of work to do tomorrow. See you Saturday?”

“I can’t wait.” Jongin said quietly as Kyungsoo went through the auto sliding glass doors and turned to wave goodbye. Jongin returned the wave, a wistful smile on his face.

As he made the lonely trek back to his Rio, Jongin’s phone buzzed. He smiled when he saw who the sender was.

 

Message from Huang Zitao:  **How’d it go, kiddo?**

Message from Kim Jongin:  **He likes grunge music! Taooooooo!**

Message from Huang Zitao:  **Is that code for you had a good time?**

Message from Kim Jongin:  **GRUNGE! And we had gelato!**

Message from Huang Zitao:  **Happy for you, lol. Tell us everything tomorrow. Claypot rice for dinner. Usual time.**

Message from Kim Jongin:  **OK! :)**

 

A goofy grin etched on his face, Jongin started the car and thought of fairy lights and kisses under starlit skies as he drove home through light traffic … And red peonies, he thought of red peonies.  _Red peonies would be perfect_.

 

**Chapter 16: Life is Full of Surprises**

**  
**KYUNGSOO** **

"This ..." Jongdae stabbed ineffectually at the air with his right index finger, "This is ALL on you!" More violent stabbing ensued as Kyungsoo steadfastly refused to look up from the printouts fanned neatly across his uncluttered work desk.

"You do realize you sound completely deranged, don't you?" Kyungsoo stated calmly, casting column after column of figures on his large gray calculator. He did this with an almost nonchalant air that was annoying the hell out of Jongdae.

"What do you mean deranged? I'm being completely logical. If you had joined us at the club, we would never have ordered Sambuca. If we hadn't ordered Sambuca, I wouldn't have drunk any Sambuca. If I hadn't drunk any Sambuca, I wouldn't be in this sorry state. See? Perfectly logical. All. Your. Fault."  _Stab. Stab._

"I fail to see the logic," Kyungsoo coughed in an attempt to cover up an almost-chuckle.

"I heard that! You were laughing at me!" Jongdae raised his voice before groaning as he was unhappily reminded that loud noises were not his good friend right now. Kyungsoo pencilled in some remarks on the margins of the report, studiously ignoring Jongdae.

"So how was that date of yours?" Jongdae began pursuing an alternative topic since it was blatantly clear he was getting no sympathy from his colleague today.

"None of your business, really." Kyungsoo's face was deadpan but inside he was practically in (uncharacteristic) raptures as he had flashbacks of how well the date had gone and how Jongin loved grunge and how Jongin had eaten his sorbet even though he hated lime, and how Jongin had kissed him and held him in the starlight ... And really, he just rejoiced at  _Jongin being Jongin_. His endearing smile, the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, his beautiful jaw and his golden skin, the way he hugged him ...

"DO KYUNGSOO!" Jongdae yelled and instantly regretted it, moaning softly as his head pounded just a fraction harder.

"Hmmm?"

"Who's your  _***friend***_? Do I know him? There is no way you were thinking about numbers just now - not with that gone look on your face. Spit it out, come on. Who is he?"

"You'll meet him eventually.  _If_  he sticks around - and he probably wouldn't if he met you lot too soon." Kyungsoo's fingers started flying over the calculator again, "Seriously, Jongdae, I need to concentrate now? These reports are due at 4. So I'll talk to you later ok? Go to the cafeteria and have some Red Bull or Earl Grey or chai latte or something. Maybe that'll help with the hangover."

"I swear sometimes you make up deadlines just to dodge answering my questions. Intelligence gathering is good for the soul, dontcha know? And my soul is in dire need of redemption. So that's on you too. If I end up going to hell, it's your fault too."

"You're such a drama queen." Baekhyun stated calmly as he appeared unexpectedly. He didn't seem too badly off, Kyungsoo noted. Jongdae's complexion had a decidedly greenish pallor to it but Baek’s clear, pale skin looked pretty much like it usually did.

"Am not." Jongdae growled.

"I did tell you not to order the Sambuca ..."

"You didn't say it loudly enough so I could hear." Jongdae insisted and Baek rolled his eyes.

"I was loud enough, dude. I'm pretty sure everyone in the club heard me yelling, 'DON'T DO IT!', sheesh. Now stop harassing the poor man - some of us do actually have to work. Kyungsoo, I need the Wayfarer Annual Report."

It took Kyungsoo all of 6 seconds to locate the report because he always filed his documents meticulously so that he knew exactly where everything was at all times. He handed the navy blue covered bound report to Baek and to Kyungsoo's great relief, the other man firmly shepherded a tetchy Jongdae out of his workstation so he could wrestle with his reports in peace.

He'd been working continuously for forty minutes when his phone vibrated. It was Jongin on KakaoTalk.

 

Jongin:  **Hope work isn't too bad and your friends aren't too hungover.**

Kyungsoo couldn't stop his features from cracking into a grin as he began composing his reply:  **Only one man down and the other is keeping him away from me for now. Work is ... getting done lol. How about you?**

Jongin:  **Sleepy :). Had to get up at 6 for work. Will you be in the office after lunch tomorrow?**

Kyungsoo:  **Yes! Why? And why do you need to be up before the sun rises for work? That’s just cruel.**

Jongin: **I have to go to the growers' market most mornings. The flowers are prettier the earlier you go. I have a delivery at your building tomorrow and I was thinking I'd drop off that Faith No More CD for you.**

Kyungsoo:  **Sure! I'll be waiting ;)**

Jongin:  **Is 2.30 ok for you?**

Kyungsoo:  **2.30 is great. Thanks, Jongin. I'm glad I don't have to wait till Saturday.**

Jongin:  **Wait till Saturday?**

Kyungsoo: **Dying of embarrassment but … I'm glad I don't have to wait till Saturday to see you again.**

Jongin: **Ohhhh.**

There was a pause of about five seconds before Jongin resumed typing – five agonizing seconds too long as Kyungsoo kicked himself for saying too much.

Jongin:  **Me too. I'm glad too. I really had a great time last night, Kyungsoo. And I'm glad you decided to have a bit of mess in your life and not wait weeks to ... yeah. You know what I mean.**

Kyungsoo:  **No I don't know what you mean. Explain? ;)**

Jongin:  **O.o**

Kyungsoo laughed out loud at that:

**Ok, I deserved that lol. I'm happy I took Baek's advice too and didn't waste weeks planning and plotting how to get that done. The makgeolli probably helped. And Soundgarden ...**

Jongin:  **Lol. Or maybe you just couldn't resist my charms? Delete that! What am I doing?! I can't believe I said that /facepalm**

Kyungsoo:  **Lol! But it's true though. I really couldn't. I couldn't resist you at all.**

There was another brief pause and Kyungsoo held his breath regretfully.  He really needed to stop running off at the mouth.

Jongin:  **^_^**

Kyungsoo:  **What happened to that shy guy who delivered flowers to me just days ago? You're impossible!**

Jongin: **Don’t you mean irresistible?  Just kidding! Go back to your work.**

Kyungsoo: **I really do have reports due at 4 today though ;(  I'll see you on Friday?**

Jongin:  **Friday :). Bye, hyung!**

 

 _Hyung_. That was the first time Jongin had ever called him that. Kyungsoo rolled the word over his tongue softly and imagined Jongin saying it in his deep voice. He shook his head as if physically gesturing no would somehow stem the tide of warmth filling his chest cavity at thoughts of Kim Jongin and his sinfully beautiful voice.   _Stop it. Reports are due in 5 hours. Focus, Do Kyungsoo, focus_.

But the desperate mantra didn’t prevent Kyungsoo from revisiting their text thread four to five times as the day progressed – although he did manage to restrain himself from sending any further messages.  _Damn those deadlines to hell_ , Kyungsoo found himself cursing repeatedly throughout the afternoon.

________

Kyungsoo rolled the brown paper into a neat, compact little package and dropped it into the stainless steel bin. The organic roast turkey roll he'd bought from CloDeli near the subway station had been nutritious and healthful and ... not very satisfying.  But he rarely cooked on weeknights – usually cooking extra food during weekends so he could pack single meal portions in the freezer for reheating during the week. He had been slack the past weekend though so he’d run out of homecooked on Tuesday. It wasn't the same as eating freshly cooked food every day, but it was a lot more convenient. Cooking a meal from scratch when there was only one person dining was just a lot of bother that Kyungsoo wasn't prepared to deal with after a full day at work, especially when he was just a passable cook. But all that being said, it was still nice to have a steaming hot meal when he could get it - like last night's _gamjatang_.

This naturally brought his thoughts back to his dinner companion at The Potato Palace. Wandering out of his somber black and steel kitchen and into his marginally less somber white, gray and black sitting room, Kyungsoo moved slowly as images of Jongin serious, smiling, blushing, and intense segued through his mind. He sank onto the black sofa and stared at the two oases of color in his monochromatic home. The white gardenias stood proudly in the center of his oblong black coffee table, while the orange tulips nestled comfortably in the far nook, on a matching square black table. Why did he even have so much black in his apartment anyway?

He’d been apprehensive when he first brought those flowers home but they were now the first things his eyes searched for when he entered the living area. It was kind of nice having some warmth in his cold apartment and he said a little thank you to Jongin for giving them to him. Or at least he thought it was Jongin. It had to be him but why hadn’t the other man brought it up? Maybe he was still shy about the whole secret admirer thing. Kyungsoo decided he wouldn’t ask him about it and let him work it out in his own time. He stared at the exquisite white blooms again. _Secret admiration_. His gaze panned to the bright orange tulips next.  _Fascination_. He wondered what flowers he’d get next time and what emotion they’d represent.  _If there was a next time_ , he told himself not to get his hopes up. He pulled open the drawer in the coffee table and took out a copy of the latest Malazan novel, and carried on reading from where he’d left off. Or at least he tried to. After ten minutes of struggling to concentrate, he flung the book onto the table in frustration. Caving, he took out his phone and rang Jongin.

“Hyung?” Jongin’s husky voice actually saying that word was infinitely better than anything Kyungsoo had imagined earlier.

“Hi Jongin, how was your day?” Kyungsoo settled comfortably on his couch, lying back against the grey cushions and closing his eyes. Really, there was just too much black and gray in his apartment …

\-----------

The Faith No More CD safely gripped in his left hand, Kyungsoo waited for Jongin to give him that quirky wave he found so endearing. But Jongin didn’t move from his spot across the counter from where Kyungsoo himself was standing.

“There’s just one more thing,” Jongin’s cheeks were stained a telltale pink as he raised his right arm to reveal tanned fingers curled around a small bouquet of vivid red blooms, “They’re from the same person who gave you the gardenias and the tulips.” Jongin said quietly and as he passed the bouquet over to Kyungsoo, he shyly brushed his fingers against Kyungsoo’s. A litte shaken by that gentlest of touches, Kyungsoo asked if he was sure he couldn’t tell him the sender’s identity and Jongin shook his head,  _no_.

“So I know these aren’t roses … what do they mean, Jongin?”

“They’re red peonies and they represent devotion.” Jongin was only blushing slightly – a lot more comfortable now with Kyungsoo than he had been on the first two deliveries.

“They’re beautiful and I’m really curious to know who’s sending me such beautiful flowers. Will I need to put them in water straight away?”

“You can do that when you get home. There’s enough water in the aqua tube to keep it fresh for a few more hours.”

Somewhere in the background there was a ding as the elevator doors slid open. A slim, handsome young man stepped out with a black drawing tube bag slung over his right shoulder. Although his heart-shaped face looked like it belonged to someone in his mid-twenties, Kyungsoo knew the kind-natured man walking towards them was actually closer to thirty years of age.

“Junmyeon! What are you doing here?”

“I’m due at a site two blocks away at 3pm so I thought I’d drop by and say hi to you guys. Maybe have a quick coffee downstairs?”

“That sounds great!” Kyungsoo grinned. “Oh, let me introduce you to a friend,” he gestured to Jongin, who turned awkwardly to face Junmyeon. His face had gone all shy again, Kyungsoo realized and remembered that Jongin didn't deal well with strangers.

“Jongin?” Junmyeon’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

 

**Chapter 17: Relationships**

**  
**JONGIN** **

 

"Jongin?" After the initial shock, Junmyeon smiled and asked, "You guys know each other?"

"Junmyeon hyung," Jongin gave him a little bow, "We met about a week ago."

"He was the friend I was having dinner with on Sambuca night." Kyungsoo said quietly, a mixture of curiosity and concern on his handsome face, "How do you guys know each other?"

"Jongin's next door neighbor Kris is my colleague and friend. So we've known each other for about two years now. And how did you guys meet?" Then Junmyeon suddenly noticed the profusion of red peonies in Kyungsoo's grip and asked, "Did Jongin make -"

At that point Jongin, who still had his back to Kyungsoo, began making frantic hand signals to Junmyeon to be quiet.

"Make?" Kyungsoo sounded a little confused.

"I was just delivering the flowers to him!" Jongin's face was burning with embarrassment as he tried to delay turning back to face Kyungsoo. He mouthed, "I'll explain later," to the bemused architect.

"Ahhhhh ... of course you were making a delivery," Junmyeon nodded, understanding slowly spreading over his handsome, alabaster features.

"Jongin, can you join us for coffee?" Kyungsoo looked at him expectantly.

"I really have to get back to the shop." Jongin apologized, not altogether regretfully. After the shock of discovering that Junmyeon hyung was one of Kyungsoo's close friends, he didn't think he could cope with meeting his other friends - for they would definitely be strangers. He could at least count Junmyeon as a pretty good friend - good enough anyway, that Jongin was never really feel self-conscious around him.

Kyungsoo nodded and smiled, saying he'd see Jongin the next day and Jongin waved, reminding him to put the flowers in water when he got home.

"Kyungsoo, why don't you go and get the others? I'll wait here," Junmyeon suggested in that congenial way he had, which always disarmed and charmed people so effortlessly.

"Bye, Jongin."

"Bye, hyung," Jongin gave him a warm smile as Kyungsoo left the reception area.

"So … this is serious?" Junmyeon cleared his throat behind Jongin.

"Yeah, it is. For me anyway, and him too, I think." Jongin turned around to face the older man.

"Why are you suddenly 'delivering' flowers? I thought strangers stressed you out."

"They do. I met Kyungsoo when I had to make an emergency delivery last week. Luhan was stranded in a highway jam and Sehun had food poisoning and Chanyeol can't drive and there was limited time and so Luhan forced me. But then I met Kyungsoo here and I ... wanted to see him again but I didn't know how and  ... it was Kris' idea!"

"Kris?!" Junmyeon chuckled, "I should have known Kris was involved. So what was this grand plan Kris came up with?"

"That I should deliver flowers to Kyungsoo, saying they were from a secret admirer - which kind of technically isn't a lie if you know what I mean."

"Are you going to tell him eventually? I've known Kyungsoo for years and he's as honest as they come and he expects the same from people around him. So don't keep this from him forever, ok?"

"I won't Junmyeon hyung, I promise. I just have one more delivery to make and then I'll tell him. It's a really special one so I can't ... I can't tell him just yet. I need to see this whole thing through. Can you keep my secret for now? Please?"

"You know I will." Junmyeon patted Jongin's back reassuringly, "You sure you won't join us for coffee?"

"I don't think I'm really up to meeting two strangers at once today. And what I've heard of Jongdae? I'm a little scared … not gonna lie."

Junmyeon burst into laughter at Jongin's wary expression.

"Hyung, his ring tone on Kyungsoo's phone is Darth Vader's theme for heaven's sake."

"He's perfectly harmless. A little noisy and inquisitive but he's got a good heart. Oh and he has an abysmal, abysmal sense of timing. And you should know Kyungsoo picked that ringtone just to piss him off," Junmyeon smiled.

"Yes, I've heard about his bad timing!" Jongin laughed. "But I really do need to get back to the shop. Chanyeol is probably drowning right now - not that he'd ever admit it."

"How is Chanyeol?" Junmyeon sounded more than just casually interested. Interesting, Jongin thought and filed the information away for future mulling. Junmyeon had met Chanyeol a few times when he'd come to the shop to buy the odd bouquet.

"Chanyeol is ... Chanyeol. Quiet and kind of moody and absolutely brilliant with flowers. You should ask him out for coffee some time, hyung."

"Maybe I should do that." Junmyeon said thoughtfully.

"I'll tell him you asked how he was." Jongin tried his best not to sound like he was teasing - not that Junmyeon seemed to care, as deep in thought as he was.

"I'll be making a move now. Don't forget I'm just a delivery guy, ok?"

"On it, kiddo."

 

* * *

 

"Jongin-ah, we're playing paintball at 2 tomorrow afternoon. You're in, right?" Luhan sat on the corner of Jongin's large wooden worktable. Jongin loved his worktable.  He had this thing about the way worn down wood grain felt again his skin - dry, smooth and just a little bit warm in the summer. Because he cherished his worktable, he was constantly trying to shove Luhan off its surface.

"A little respect for the table please. Get your damn ass off it." Jongin pushed against Luhan's right hip.

"Dude, it's. a. table. It'll get over my ass being on it. Sooooo ... paintball tomorrow?  I even managed to enlist Chanyeol - you know how he gets about grown men running around yelling and shooting at each other. So not his scene. I'm surprised he agreed, to be honest. It'll be good for him though. He needs to go out, get some sun and ... geez, sweat or something."

"Erm ... I kinda can't make it, Luhan."

"What?! But you never go anywhere.  What the hell, Jongin? "

"Hey! What do you mean I never go anywhere?" Jongin protested and Luhan raised a sardonic eyebrow and shot him a hard look.

"Ok, fine. I never go anywhere. But remember how I told you that Accountant Guy asked me out for tea? Well, that's at 2.30 tomorrow. Sorry."

"You know I should kick you in the ass for screwing up my team line-up, right? But I'm just so happy you're seeing someone that I'm gonna let it go. This time. " Luhan gave a very loud, long suffering sigh, "And to think I managed to get Chanyeol on board too. Jonginnnnn ..."

"Tell you what, I'll see if I can find someone to sub for me, k? Don't write Yeol off first."

"Dude, are you kidding me? I'm not going to waste all that effort! It took me two damn days to convince him! I was just gonna make him a sub or a water boy or something."

"Water boy?" Jongin gave Luhan an incredulous look.

"Or something," Luhan shrugged,  "So! Big date tomorrow!  How are things going with Accountant Guy?"

"They're going pretty good actually. But I'm not going to say anymore cos I don't wanna jinx myself."

"What the hell, Jongin?! But you're telling me everything on Monday, ok? No buts."

"Ok, ok, Monday." Jongin put his hands up in surrender - because it wasn't like there was any way to withstand Luhan on a rampage so he wasn’t even going to try.

"Have fun tomorrow, and for what it's worth, I really hope he's everything you need. Good luck!  I gotta go home and shower. Xiumin and I are going out for dinner and a movie." Luhan then proceeded to wriggle his backside all over the corner of the worktable - announcing cheerfully, "Now THAT is what I call disrespect. I was just sitting earlier."

"I hope your movie sucks!" Jongin growled as Luhan left the room in a burst of energy and noise. He shook his head at his friend's audacity then began gathering his work equipment together for storage. He supposed they should work weekends and make a killing like other florists did but they were basically a bunch of slackers who still liked to relax on Saturdays and Sundays like other twentysomethings. They made enough to live comfortably and still had a tidy profit left over so working weekends could stay on the backburner for now.

 _Saturday afternoon. With Kyungsoo._  Jongin sighed blissfully before picking his phone off the worktable and scrolling through his contacts.

"Junmyeon hyung? Are you free tomorrow afternoon? You are?  Can you do me a favor? Can you erm ... play paintball?"

 

* * *

Jongin's hands gripped the wheel tiredly, thinking to himself that it was a good thing birthdays only came once a year. Jongho had messaged him on Tuesday to say that this year they'd meet at Seoul Garden Restaurant in Baker Street downtown. Once he'd keyed in the reminder, he'd tried his best to push it out of his mind. But it had lingered on the edges of his consciousness anyway - like an indelible stain that couldn't be scrubbed out.

His screen lit up.  It was a text from his brother:

**Jongin, will be half hour late. Held up at work. Sorry. Will try to get there sooner if I can.**

Jongin groaned. How was he going to make it through the first half hour?  And it would be half an hour and no less because while there were many things that man lacked, he was nothing if not unfailingly punctual. So that first half hour would be excruciating and Jongin was already cringing in anticipation. Jongho was usually around to share the load throughout the entire ordeal - damn his stupid job for delaying him this time. He took a deep inhale,  _Calm down, Jongin, you can do this_.

Then, rubbing his eyes in a nervous gesture, he opened the car door and swung his long legs out reluctantly. Feeling like he'd swallowed a ball of dread, Jongin began jogging towards Seoul Garden.  A light drizzle had started up fifteen minutes earlier and Jongin didn't have an umbrella, so there he was, running through the rain. The moisture frizzed the ends of his hair which had escaped from the confines of his hood - he hated when that happened but he was too preoccupied to care now. Before he knew it, he was brushing water droplets off his light summer hoodie and being shown to a table in a well-lit corner of the cosy Korean restaurant.

There was a thin, middle aged man seated at the reserved table. His features were stern and there were fine, almost-wrinkles etched under his eyes and his crow’s feet were more deeply marked than they had been this time a year ago.

"Jongin."

"Good evening, Appa." Jongin bowed respectfully before taking a seat beside the unsmiling man.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 18: Affirmation**

 

**JONGIN**

 

"Jongin-ah, I'm sorry I was late but it's been pretty bad at work this week. I know spending time with Appa is extra tough on you because of Umma. I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable before I arrived? Did you guys even talk?" Jongho gave an apologetic smile. He had a kind face but while he was as tanned as Jongin, he didn't have his younger brother's handsome features. They had the same smile, the two brothers - their eyes lit up and crinkled in the same way. But while Jongho's smile was always self-assured, Jongin had a whole variation of shy and awkward smiles in his repertoire to balance out the confident smiles he shared with people he was comfortable with. And of course, there was the considerable ten year age gap that separated them. Jongho's face was broader in the jaw area and where Jongin was tall and lithe, his brother was shorter and heavier set.

 

"Well, he's not mellowing with age. Not that I can tell, anyway. Why are we still doing this every year? We barely say anything during dinner. And at least you're a lawyer so you have a respectable job and he'll ask you how your career is going. I don't think he'll ever accept that I'm a florist - he doesn't consider it a real job. He asks me the same thing every birthday dinner: so have you found yourself a real job yet? That's what we talked about before you arrived - alternative careers I could switch to because I'm 25 and it's time I stopped dabbling in flowers and started using my college qualifications to look for a respectable job." Jongin wasn't bitter exactly but there was no doubt he had a somewhat troubled relationship with his father.

 

"Just ignore him, Jongin. You've got a perfectly respectable career and you probably make as much as me - without having to deal with obnoxious corporate clients."

 

"Well we do get the occasional OCD bride and scary mother in law. That can get a little stressful. And you know what a chickenshit I am, hyung. I'd just say yes to everything they demand for - no matter how ridiculous. That's why Luhan handles the more intimidating clients," Jongin chuckled and Jongho smiled at that.

 

"I'll give you that, you could have a bit more belief in yourself. It's good you have Luhan to run interference. And the next time Appa tells you to use your degree, tell him you've been using it all along - that business degree you have because he wouldn't let you study Horticulture."

 

"You know I won't ever do that. Whenever he gives me that disapproving look all the thoughts just fly out of my head, hyung."

 

"Oh I don't know about that, Jongin. You seemed a little different tonight. For one, you didn't look down at your food throughout the entire meal."

 

"You're only saying that because you missed the first half hour!" Jongin gave his brother a light punch, "I can tell you the exact shade of burgundy red the tablecloth was, and the exact number and shapes of the kimchi and soy sauce stains that were on it."

 

"You're exaggerating!" Jongho chuckled and ruffled Jongin's hair affectionately. They were not the closest of siblings but they shared an easy and warm relationship - he couldn't act silly and whiny in front of Jongho and he couldn't ask him for dating advice like he did with Tao and Kris, but they did all right. Jongin loved his brother and his brother loved him.

 

"You haven't come over for dinner in ages, Jongin - which is mostly my fault. I've been so busy with work, I just pass out during weekends. The kids have been complaining - _we miss Uncle Jongie, Appa ask him to visit quick_. And Jiwon has been hinting too that I neglect my little brother. She said if I don't invite you soon, she's going to do it herself. You know how protective she's been of you since Umma died. She says I'm a bad brother who doesn't take care of his dongsaeng."

 

"Hyung! I'm 25, I'm not a kid anymore, what does she mean by neglect?" Jongin laughed -  but for all his bluster, his sister in law and him openly doted on each other. And of course he completely adored his eight year-old niece Jinri and ten year-old nephew Jinki.

 

"It's been too long, Jongin. Anyway, I'll sort out a time with Jiwon and I'll let you know, ok?"

 

"Sure, hyung."

 

"Don't let Appa get you down, ok? You know how he is. You just do your own thing.  Umma would have been so proud of you." .

 

"Thanks, hyung.  That makes me feel much better about tonight."

 

Then Jongho cleared his throat awkwardly. They rarely discussed anything that personal with each other and now they both felt a little discomfited, looking anywhere but at each other.

 

"So I'll call you when I have a date for dinner at my house, ok?" Jongho smiled fondly and Jongin nodded,  _yes_.

 

* * *

 

Jongin always assured his brother that he was all right but he never was, not really. It usually took him a day or two to shake off the melancholy air that always clung to him after their annual meeting with Appa. It was in the grip of this blue mood that Jongin found himself driving around aimlessly on fluorescent-splashed streets after leaving the restaurant. Fifteen minutes later,  he found himself sitting in the car park of Kyungsoo's apartment complex, engine idling and hands curled helplessly in his lap.

 

Turning off the ignition, he shakily reached for his phone.

 

"Jongin? What's up?"

 

"Hyung, are you home?" Even to Jongin himself, his voice sounded dispirited and just a little bit wounded.

 

"Yes, I'm home. What's wrong? You don't sound so good. Jongin?" Kyungsoo's voice was infused with concern and anxiety.

 

"I'm kind of downstairs.  Can I come up?"

 

"Yes, come on up! Jongin, are you ok?"

 

"I will be. I always am."

 

* * *

 

Jongin hated using doorbells - they always sounded jarring to him. So his knuckles were just about to rap on the mahogany surface of the apartment door when it suddenly swung open. Kyungsoo stood there with one hand on the door, his features laced with what looked like mild anxiety. Even in a worn black t-shirt which said,  _Trust me, I'm a Jedi_  (Jongin had to smile at that) and gray drawstring pants, Kyungsoo managed to look neat. But most of all, he looked worried.

 

"Sorry for showing up like this, hyung," he apologized, a wan smile on his face. Kyungsoo didn't say anything then, just taking him by the hand and pulling him into the apartment.

 

"What happened, Jongin?"

 

"I just ... I don't want to talk right now. Can we just ... be ... quiet for a while?"

 

Kyungsoo nodded and just hugged him. Jongin sank into his warm embrace and inhaled the comforting scent of lemony soap, minty shampoo and Kyungsoo. And for what felt like the first time that evening, he stopped holding his breath ...

 

 

 

**Chapter 19: Magnetic North**

**KYUNGSOO & JONGIN**

 

They just stayed like that for a while - Jongin resting his cheek on Kyungsoo's shoulder while the older man stroked the back of his head in soothing, rhythmic strokes. Jongin closed his eyes and just allowed himself to bask in the comfort of Kyungsoo's embrace, feeling the knotted frustrations of the evening ebb away slowly - like sea water sinking into grains of sand at the beach. Being with Kyungsoo just felt like acceptance.

 

"Have you eaten? I can fix you something if you're hungry." Kyungsoo's question was flavored with mild concern.

 

Jongin shook his head, burying his face deeper into Kyungsoo's cotton-clad shoulder. "Had dinner," he mumbled into the fabric which was warm from Kyungsoo's skin and smelt deliciously citrusy and minty and male.

 

Kyungsoo sniffed experimentally at Jongin's hair and clothes, "You had barbeque ... from the smell of it ... and ..." He let his nose slide across Jongin's jaw, then chin, stopping only when he reached the outline of his thick lower lip. Jongin's lips formed a smile as the tip of Kyungsoo's nose brushed against the sensitive skin of his lip.

 

"Soju?" Kyungsoo asked quietly and Jongin's smile widened into a grin.

 

"Yes, hyung. Soj-" and before he could finish saying the word, Kyungsoo caught that generous lower lip gently between his teeth and slid his own lips sensually over Jongin's. Their tongues danced shyly with each other, lips creating a delicious friction. Then surprising them both with an unfamiliar boldness, Jongin cupped the back of Kyungsoo's neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. Moaning softly, Kyungsoo's arms tightened around Jongin's waist as they exchanged sometimes tentative and sometimes passionate kisses. 

 

When Kyungsoo eventually stopped kissing Jongin maybe two, maybe three minutes later, his heart was racing and he was a little breathless as he rubbed his nose against Jongin's. Jongin leaned in towards Kyungsoo and pressed his forehead against his, breathing more than a little ragged. His heart must have been racing too, Kyungsoo guessed and the notion made him smile.

 

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." Jongin locked gazes with Kyungsoo, their foreheads still touching. The almost tangible sorrow that had overwhelmed him earlier had all but dissipated now that his heart and mind were filled with nothing but Kyungsoo.

 

"I had to do a taste test just to be sure. And yes, it appears you had some soju tonight." Kyungsoo tried his best to keep a straight face and utterly failed as a small laugh escaped his lips.

 

"Hyung, that's so cheesy!" Jongin chuckled - in that deep and throaty way he had of chuckling that always pulled warmly at Kyungsoo's insides.

 

"Cheese is good for you and you looked like you needed some cheese. I know you don't want to talk about it right now but if you ever need to, I'm here ok? I'll even throw in some makgeolli, gelato and Eskimo kisses."

 

"I know." Jongin embraced him tightly, "I know." Then they exchanged a few more tender kisses and hugs and Kyungsoo felt himself fall harder and harder for his Shy Delivery Guy. Surely it couldn't have been only a week since Jongin had walked into his office with that ridiculously large bouquet of flowers and that shy smile.

 

Kyungsoo fingered the wavy strands of Jongin's fringe thoughtfully, "What happened to your hair? It's usually straight."

 

"I had to run in the rain from the car to the restaurant and my hoodie didn't do such a great job of keeping me dry. When my hair gets wet it gets all ... I dunno, not straight? I hate it when it gets like that. So messy."

 

"It's not messy." Kyungsoo argued softly as he played with the soft, wavy hair - combing it with his fingers. Then he guided Jongin to the sofa, "Come sit down for a while."

 

Jongin followed Kyungsoo, his eyes quickly picking out the little reservoirs of color in an otherwise spartan, and overwhelmingly black living room. They sat beside each other on the couch, arms and thighs touching and hands interlocked. Jongin leaned his head against Kyungsoo's slim shoulder and sighed contentedly. Kyungsoo had made everything better and Jongin had somehow known deep down inside that he would. That was probably why he'd driven himself here - like a compass needle drawn to magnetic north.

 

"Hyung! You found a home for the peonies." Jongin couldn't help leaning forward to rearrange the robust scarlet blooms where they stood in what looked like a glass water jug. As Jongin began moving his fingers deftly around, the peonies started to look more elegantly arrayed and as impossible as it sounded, they looked even more beautiful than they had before Jongin's ministrations. Kyungsoo watched pensively as Jongin transformed his rough arrangement into something truly breathtaking.

 

"I didn't have a vase because I've never really kept flowers around the apartment, so I used my water jug. That looks amazing, Jongin, but how did you get so good at arranging flowers?" Kyungsoo's voice was thoughtful and abruptly, Jongin's fingers stopped moving.

 

"I work in a flower shop. You pick up a thing or two, I guess." Kyungsoo could swear he heard traces of guilt in Jongin's voice. But tonight was about cheering him up so Kyungsoo left it alone, distracting him by playing with his hair again. They didn't speak ... just enjoyed the comfort of being with each other.

 

Jongin looked devastatingly handsome tonight in tan chinos and a navy blue button down shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbow to expose those tanned, slim forearms Kyungsoo could never resist staring at. He let his fingers steal slowly across the warm, silky caramel skin of Jongin's arms - smiling as he heard Jongin's breath catch at the contact.

 

"You look really nice tonight." Kyungsoo said, groaning inside at how uninspired the compliment sounded and how ' _really nice_ ' was wholly inadequate to describe how attractive Jongin looked that night. 

 

"It's my Appa's birthday today. My elder brother and I have dinner with him every year on his birthday and that's the only time we see him really. We've never been ... close." A shadow flitted across Jongin's features and Kyungsoo knew in that moment that it was Jongin's father who had upset him so profoundly. 

 

"Tell me what you had, was it  _samgyeopsal_?" Kyungsoo tried his best to divert Jongin from thinking of his dad, "I really love  _samgyeopsal_  so we have to go for barbecue one of these days, ok?"

 

"Yes, hyung, we had  _samgyeopsal_. And we are definitely going for  _samgyeopsal_  soon. And after that, I'm taking you for some real ice cream or some real cake. None of that pretend sorbet shit." Jongin laughed, and as he had done two nights before, he nuzzled Kyungsoo's neck and sprinkled him with tickle kisses. He really liked that Kyungsoo could be vulnerable too because he always seemed so capable and just a little bit serious. It was nice to see him laugh and be silly and who was he trying to kid? He loved the way Kyungsoo's neck felt under his lips and the way Kyungsoo's velvety chuckle made him go all warm inside.

 

"Stop! I surrender!" Kyungsoo held his arms up, laughing and Jongin wrapped his arms around him tightly and lay his cheek against Kyungsoo's neck.

 

"Thank you, hyung."

 

"For what?"

 

"For making me forget. For making me feel better. For being ticklish." 

 

Kyungsoo felt Jongin's smile against his skin and he smiled too, stroking Jongin's hair gently, "You can tickle me anytime but I'm charging admission fees from today onwards, ok?"

 

"Ok," Jongin moved back from the security of Kyungsoo's neck to look at him, "I didn't disturb you, did I? When I got here, I mean. What were you doing? Were you doing a Star Wars marathon?" Jongin teased as he traced the letters on Kyungsoo's t-shirt with his fingers. They both laughed and Kyungsoo hoped Jongin hadn't noticed his breath hitching at his touch.

 

"I'm only going to start watching at midnight because I cannot sit through the bad acting and confusing plot line in episodes 1 to 3. Okay and I can't handle Jar Jar Binks. And both Anakins. Cannot do it."

 

"Haha, me too. I only ever watch the real deal. Chewbacca and Obiwan or bust."

 

"So are we doing this?"

 

"This?" Jongin cocked his head curiously.

 

"The marathon, of course. I've got healthy grain snacks, and cheese and crackers,"

 

"Healthy ... grain ... snacks?" Jongin wore the same mortified expression Kyungsoo had seen when he discovered he was eating lime sorbet two nights before. 

 

"I have issues." 

 

"I'm not judging but can we have some decent snacks? Don't you have anything with trans fat in it?"

 

"NO!" Now it was Kyungsoo's turn to look horrified.

 

"We need some chips, hyung. It's not a proper movie marathon without some heart attack food."

 

"But chips are so oily. And salty. And messy."

 

"I saw a 7-11 next door. Let's go. C'mon, it'll be fun. We could even get some caramel popcorn."

 

"NO! I'll get diabetes!" Kyungsoo protested loudly as Jongin pulled him towards the front door. But deep inside, he knew he would gladly eat three bags of chips if it would make Jongin smile. He never wanted to ever see him look so wounded again. Never ever.

 

 

**Chapter 20: Salt & Vinegar Chips Go Perfectly with _Star Wars_**

**  
KYUNGSOO & JONGIN**

 

 

"Original? Barbeque? Wasabi? Jalapeño? Sour cream and onion? Salt and vinegar?" Jongin's tone was exaggeratedly optimistic and hopeful as he held up glossy foil packet after glossy foil packet.

 

"No, no, no, no, no and no." 

 

"It's a Star Wars Marathon! You can't not have chips, hyung."  But despite Jongin's efforts to convince him that one night of indulgence wouldn't completely clog up his arteries, Kyungsoo shook his head firmly, bottom lip in the grip of his teeth.

 

"The salt and vinegar chips are coming home with us, hyung, I don't care what you say." Jongin was equally firm as he grabbed two bags of Lay's Salt and Vinegar - ignoring Kyungsoo's insistent negative hand signals.

 

"I'm not having any, all right? You just get your own share because I am not polluting my system with all that fat and sodium. So you can just put one of those bags back on the shelf." Kyungsoo positively shuddered.

 

"Hyung, two bags IS my share." Jongin chuckled, surprising Kyungsoo with a quick shoulder hug.

 

"But where does it all go?" Kyungsoo gestured helplessly at Jongin's tall and obviously lean physique. 

 

"High metabolic rate. And I play basketball with Tao and Kris twice a week. You hafta meet them soon ok? They're like my big brothers. Oh and I play paintball once a month with Luhan and the guys from work - but I'm not playing tomorrow."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because we have a date at 2.30, remember?" Jongin looked just a little self-conscious as he said that, but he continued explaining, "So anyway, I kinda arranged for Junmyeon to take my place because I think he's kinda into my a- ... the guy who does the bouquets and flower arrangements in my shop," Jongin stopped himself just in time before the word 'assistant' escaped his lips.

 

"His name is Chanyeol and he's quiet and a little moody but he's a good guy. Junmyeon has met him a few times and he seems ... intrigued. So I thought paintball would be a perfect chance for them to ... you know, spend time together and have fun - with lots of people around to break the ice. One on one dates are so much pressure."

 

Kyungsoo was watching Jongin through his entire explanation, features creased into thoughtful lines.

 

"I said it the other night and I'm going to say it again. You, Kim Jongin," he gently placed his palm right over Jongin's heart, "are a romantic."

 

"Hyung, I'm not!" Jongin began denying it and then it suddenly sank in that he'd almost been ... whining. He was both mortified and yet not. Who knew he could feel so comfortable with someone he'd only known for a week? It usually took months for him to trust a person enough to let down his guard and be bratty in front of him. But he supposed Kyungsoo wasn't just any person - he never had been.

 

"You like your books to have happy endings and you want your friends to be happy. You're a romantic, Jongin, and it's all good. It's good. It's one of things I like best about you." Kyungsoo kept his palm over Jongin's heart and felt the steady rhythm quicken a little under his touch. After some seconds had passed, Jongin placed his own hand over Kyungsoo's, his long, slim, tanned fingers wrapping around Kyungsoo's shorter, paler ones. 

 

Then they heard a strident male voice asking one of the store assistants if they had any cinnamon rolls for sale, and they were unhappily reminded that they were currently standing in the junk food aisle of the 7-Eleven on the corner of Hawthorne and Maple. 

 

Reluctantly, Jongin let go of Kyungsoo's hand, but the older man let his hand linger on Jongin's chest for a few more seconds before withdrawing it. They exchanged shy smiles and made their way to the cashier, bumping shoulders and hips.

 

"Big Gulp?" Jongin pointed at the towering, bright red paper cups.

 

"My body isn't ready for diabetes." Kyungsoo raised one eyebrow.

 

"You're no fun." Jongin sighed, grabbing one soda for himself and handing the cashier the rest of the things. 

 

***

 

The dimly lit buildings across the street suddenly flashed white as the sky flickered and sparked. The air smelt of ozone as the pavements and streets and nearby trees were illuminated by intermittent flashes of lightning, and the quiet of the night was occasionally pierced by the distant rumbling of thunder.

 

"Looks like rain." Kyungsoo gazed nervously at the coruscating dark skies. They were still six minutes' walk from the apartment block and had no umbrella.

 

"We should probably walk faster, hyung," Jongin draped his right arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders comfortably and began setting a brisker pace.

 

"We'll be just fine." Kyungsoo had barely gotten the words out when a sharp clap of thunder sounded, heralding a cascade of fat, insistent raindrops.

 

"RUN!" Jongin yelled and they made a break for the apartment, whooping and laughing as the heavy shower drenched them completely. After a few seconds they didn't even bother to run fast anymore as there wasn't much point - as thoroughly soaked as they were. Jongin turned his face up to the rain, laughing as the healing raindrops seemed to wash away his cares ...

 

***

 

Jongin's hair had formed wet, inky spikes that were dripping rainwater slowly onto the black rug he was standing on. His clothes stuck to him like cling film and he couldn't wait to get out of them. Kyungsoo emerged from his bedroom with a pile of fabric hugged to his chest. He'd changed into some dry clothes and hastily towel dried his hair, which was currently jutting out at odd angles.

 

"These are the biggest clothes I could find. You can use the shower in my room while I make us some hot tea." Kyungsoo handed him the navy blue towel, a worn black t-shirt and white drawstring pants which Jongin took gratefully. He tried his best to towel off as much moisture as he could so he wouldn't leave a trail of tiny puddles through the neat and spotless apartment. 

 

Kyungsoo's bedroom was as tidy as the rest of the apartment. The bed was made and covered with a deep green bedspread; a wooden bedside table and matching closet were the only other pieces of furniture in the room. And there were beige roman blinds obscuring what was most likely a tall, plate glass window. 

 

The room was tasteful in a minimalist kind of way but Jongin wasn't sure he liked it as he found no real traces of funny, caring Kyungsoo here. He felt a little embarrassed as he thought of his own bedroom which always had a little clutter lying around, and slightly messy bedding as he rarely bothered to make his bed. He made his way quickly to the bathroom, which was beige and equally tidy. After stripping off his ruined clothes he took a quick shower, trying his best not to make a mess. 

 

As he opened up the faded black t-shirt Kyungsoo had given him, he couldn't help but smile at the cheeky red-lettered slogan:  _Math geeks do it better_. This shirt captured Kyungsoo's personality far better than anything else in the apartment as far as he could tell. He slipped the soft well worn fabric on - comforted by the spring scent of washing detergent and the knowledge that the shirt had been last worn by Kyungsoo. 

 

***

 

"Math geeks do it better?" Jongin asked teasingly as he popped his head into the kitchen where Kyungsoo was busy brewing some chamomile tea. 

 

"Oh! The shirt fits! Don't judge, I got that shirt in high school and it's one of my favorite shirts so treat it with respect, ok? The pants are ... really short, huh?" What Kyungsoo didn't mention was how his heart did a little flip at the sight of Jongin wearing his clothes. 

 

Jongin stuck his leg out to show how the hem ended just below his calf, "It could be a little longer I guess, but it's comfortable. Thanks, hyung. Can I help with anything?" 

 

"The tea is almost ready. Can you put these mugs on the coffee table? I'll bring the tea out later." 

 

Errand done, Jongin went back into the kitchen to find a reticent Kyungsoo leaning against the kitchen counter, staring into space. Quietly, he approached him from behind and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's waist, resting his chin on his slim shoulder. Kyungsoo sighed and leaned back. They just stood, not talking, as they waited for the chamomile tea to steep.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo had refused to have anything to do with Jongin's potato chips and had given him a huge white bowl for the snacks so he wouldn't spill salt, oil and crumbs all over his sofa. Jongin had laughed but obediently poured his chips into the cavernous bowl which was now balanced on his left thigh. Comfortably ensconced on the leather sofa, Kyungsoo leaned his head against Jongin's broad shoulder as they began watching  _Star Wars Episode 1_. Every now and then they'd comment on a scene or some characters. They both loved R2D2 and agreed that C3PO was a boring old fart; Obiwan Kenobi was one of the coolest Jedis ever; and Mark Hamill was an even worse actor than Hayden Christiansen. Then, during the scene where Luke Skywalker was meeting Obiwan Kenobi for the first time, Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something and Jongin sneakily pushed in a small sliver of potato chip.

 

"Hey! That's rude!" Kyungsoo whacked his shoulder playfully ... just before the tangy flavor of salt and vinegar exploded on his tongue. Jongin studied his expression carefully and experimentally placed a chip right in front of his mouth. Kyungsoo made a sound of disgust, closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Jongin laughed as he put the chip in. Then he kissed Kyungsoo on the cheek before moving the bowl of chips closer to him.

 

"If I get heart disease, you're paying the medical bills."

 

"You can count on me, hyung." Jongin chuckled. And for the next fifteen minutes, there was nothing but the sound of chips being crunched on and movie dialogue. Then Radiohead's  _Creep_  started playing, the morose melody filling the air as Jongin's phone started flashing 'Troll Luhan'. Jongin quickly rejected the call. This happened another three times and Kyungsoo shook his head in amusement. 

 

"If he's anything like Jongdae, he isn't going to give up. Just answer the call, Jongin."

 

"Don't. Want. To."

 

The phone was quiet for the the next three minutes and Jongin released a long breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. But he should have realized Luhan wouldn't give up that easily. His best friend was nothing if not relentless.

 

Message from Troll Luhan:

 

**Pick up! I know you're awake cos the Star Wars marathon is on and being the geek you are there's no way you aren't sitting in front of the TV stuffing your face with salt and vinegar chips. Tell me I'm wrong? PICK THE HELL UP KIM JONGIN!!! Come join us for paintball and bring your accountant!**

 

Jongin read the message and groaned, "He wants us to join them for paintball."

 

"Let's go then. I haven't played paintball since high school. I used to play paintball - with other math geeks." Kyungsoo nudged Jongin, "It'll be fun. I'll probably get my ass kicked but I'm sure it'll be fun."

 

"Luhan will scare you away and Sehun will annoy you, it'll be horrible!"

 

"I don't scare that easy and I'm really patient with annoying people." Kyungsoo smiled and Radiohead started singing insistently again. Kyungsoo picked up the phone calmly, swiped the screen and  put it against his ear.

 

"Hello? Yeah, this is Jongin's phone. He can't talk now because he's hitting his head against my sofa. You must be Luhan? I'm Kyungsoo. Yes, Jongin's accountant. Yes,  we'll be there."

 

"Nooooooooooo!" Jongin wailed from the sofa.

 

"Look forward to meeting you too, Luhan. 'Night."

 

"Hyunggg! What did you just do?!"

 

 

**Chapter 21: The Morning After**

**Kyungsoo**

"Hyungggg," Jongin wailed, planting his face in Kyungsoo's sofa repeatedly. 

 

"It'll be fun, don't worry. And I think Junmyeon will be glad to have me there. At least he won't feel like he's completely outnumbered by your side."

 

"You're only saying that because you've never met Luhan. He may be my best friend but I will be the first person to tell you he's HORRIBLE. I cannot emphasize this enough, hyung. He's going to embarrass me completely. I can just see it. He'll tell you every humiliating thing I've ever done since junior high. I won't be able to look you in the face by the time his work is done."

 

"I'm sure you're exaggerating. Besides even if he did an exposé it wouldn't change anything - you know that."

 

"I've done some really dumb things, ok?" Jongin said sheepishly, hiding his face behind a grey cushion.

 

"I. don't. care. It wouldn't change anything, Jongin. Now let's forget paintball and get back to Star Wars. It's Han Solo and the Millennium Falcon, come on." Kyungsoo coaxed Jongin into an upright position and fed him a potato chip. 

 

"It's going to be a bloodbath." Jongin predicted dramatically.

 

"Bloodbath? Well, that's technically what paintball is about so it's all good. Now shush, we're getting to the best part." Kyungsoo settled Jongin's head on his shoulder and stuck another chip into his mouth because Jongin was right - you really couldn't do a Star Wars marathon without chips. Jongin grumbled one last time that joining in the paintball game would only lead to catastrophe, then he laid the matter to rest - snuggling closer to Kyungsoo and reaching for another chip.

 

* * *

 

Their bodies eventually succumbed to fatigue and Jongin drifted to sleep just as Luke was struggling to raise the X-Wing from the watery clutches of the muddy Dagoban swamp. Twelve minutes later, Kyungsoo discovered that his marathon companion was asleep. Smiling, he switched off the TV and lights and settled comfortably beside Jongin on the thankfully capacious couch. He shifted Jongin so that his body faced the back of the couch - then he wrapped his right arm around Jongin's waist and rested his cheek against the smooth, thin fabric that clung to Jongin's warm back. Sighing contentedly, Kyungsoo closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo's index finger trailed, slow as molasses across Jongin's jawline.  The younger man's face was relaxed and even more boyish in sleep. His cheeks puffed up slightly, his lips forming the merest hint of a pout. Kyungsoo knew it was impossibly cheesy but he couldn't help thinking Jongin looked like an angel. A sleeping angel.  He leaned close to his neck and inhaled deeply. The scent tickling his nostrils was intoxicating - an intermingling of Kyungsoo's own lemon soap and mint shampoo with another scent which was subtly different from his own, and subtly Jongin. 

 

When they had kissed for the first time under the combined glow of fairy lights and moonlight, Jongin had smelt of mint and something else. Kyungsoo hadn't been able to figure out what it was but he loved the way it had filled his senses. He remembered too, notes of vanilla with an overlaying of gamjatang. 

 

When Jongin had first shown up at his doorstep the night before, he had smelt of the same minty vanilla scent intertwined with barbeque, rain ... and ... despair. Kyungsoo hoped they'd eventually talk about what had upset him so badly but Jongin would be the one to initiate it, not him. It had never been his nature to push. 

 

Shaking off the heavy thoughts, Kyungsoo went back to contemplating the slumbering male beside him. His finger continued to skate lightly across the planes of Jongin's face and he couldn't resist tracing the outline of the sleeping man's pouty, dark pink  lips.  It was after he'd touched Jongin's mouth that the latter began stirring. He stretched his arms overhead and yawned leisurely, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

 

"'Morning, hyung," Jongin snaked an arm around Kyungsoo's waist and nuzzled his face in his hair, "Have you been up long?"

 

"'Morning. I woke up about ten minutes ago." Kyungsoo smiled as he felt Jongin's breath on his nape, and began chuckling as Jongin dropped butterfly kisses along its pale length, "Stop! That tickles!"

 

"But you said I could tickle you anytime?" Jongin pointed out reasonably.

 

"You'll have to pay admission though." Kyungsoo threatened, threading his fingers carefully through Jongin's silky hair, which had lost its waviness  in the shower. 

 

"Anything, hyung." Jongin's lazy smile did all kinds of things to Kyungsoo's insides, "Just tell me what and how much and I'll pay it." And before Kyungsoo could answer, Jongin blew on his neck, setting off a fresh set of anguished chuckles. 

 

"Hey, that's cheating! You snuck a freebie." Kyungsoo was still cringing from the delicious sensations, goosebumps raised, "I'm charging you for that last one." He poked Jongin in the waist in mock fury, only to have the other man shy away from his teasing touch. 

 

"Kim Jongin! Are you ticklish too?!" Kyungsoo inquired mischievously and found out to his delight that while Jongin wasn't that susceptible in the neck area, his torso was extremely ticklish, "That settles it then. The admission fee is one for one."

 

"No, hyung, nooooooooo..." Jongin groaned and collapsed in chuckles as Kyungsoo started tickling his waist. They eventually ended up spooning, Kai cuddling up to Kyungsoo from behind.

 

"I didn't make it to the end, huh?" Kai asked, slightly embarrassed.

 

"Nope. You fell asleep sometime during Empire Strikes Back. I'm not sure when exactly. I just know that when I asked you what you thought would have happened if Luke had stayed with Yoda to finish his Jedi training, there was no answer."

 

"I didn't snore, did I?" Peach pink suffused Jongin's cheeks.

 

"Just a little bit." Kyungsoo said teasingly and Jongin groaned, burying his face in the other man's back, mortified.

 

"It was a really really soft snore, Jongin, seriously. I didn't even realize you'd fallen asleep. I promise!" Kyungsoo placed his hand over Jongin's hand where it lay possessively over his hip.

 

"I'm sure you're just saying that to make me feel better. I'll bet I was going like a lawnmower." 

 

"You. were. not. Stop it. We should probably have something to eat. My stomach has been trying to get my attention since I woke up."

 

"What do you normally do for brunch on Saturdays?"

 

"I usually ... SHIT! It's a Saturday!" Kyungsoo's voice had risen in mild panic.

 

"What am I missing?" Jongin sounded bemused.

 

"It's Saturday! On Saturdays I usually go out for brunch with the guys at around 11. It's 10.50 now and I haven't checked my messages. We take turns to pick the venue. Today it's Junmyeon's turn to decide but I haven't checked my phone. It's too late - I'm just going to cancel."

 

"Why? You shouldn't."

 

"I'd rather we grab something to eat together, Jongin."

 

"It's okay, hyung. I really should get a move on." Jongin gave him a reassuring squeeze.

 

But before they could say anything else, the quiet of the apartment was shattered by an extremely loud buzz. Looking a touch hunted, Kyungsoo jumped off the sofa and went over to the intercom. 

 

"Hello?"

 

"Open up! Why haven't you answered your messages? We've been texting you all morning!" Yixing's disembodied voice emanated from the speaker holes. 

 

"Erm, what are you guys doing here?" Kyungsoo sounded extremely wary.

 

"You would know if you'd read your messages. Baek found this great bagel stand two blocks from your place so we decided to buy some and have brunch at your place. Which you would know if you'd checked your damn phone." 

 

"So you want to come up?" 

 

"That's why we're in your lobby, dude. I keep telling you, you need to switch to coffee. Tea just doesn't do enough to wake a person's system up."

 

"Is Jongdae with you?"

 

"I don't see why this is relevant but no. He went out with some college mates last night and the dumb ass had Sambuca again! He just won't believe he can't beat it. So in denial. He must be hammered because he hasn't been answering our texts either. He sent Baek a few selcas of him drinking Sambuca with his buddies though, so we reckon it's Jongdae 3 points, Sambuca 26782 points."

 

"Soo, can you just let us up! I really need to pee!" Baek yelled urgently.

 

"O-kay." Kyungsoo answered reluctantly and pressed the button to release the security door.

 

"No need to overwhelm us with your enthusiasm, Do Kyungsoo." Yixing said sarcastically as they moved out of earshot.

 

Kyungsoo turned to face Jongin, eyes wide and apologetic. Jongin looked surprisingly calm though as he said, "It's okay, hyung, I can be out of here before they arrive. I can use the stairs and take the elevator from the floor below."

 

"No! No! I don't want you to leave! I want you to meet my friends."

 

"Hyung, you look a little stressed. It's probably better if I go." 

 

"Stay, please? I want you to stay. If I look a little anxious it's because I didn't want you to meet them en masse. I know you don't like meeting strangers so I was hoping to introduce you to my friends one by one - but they've kind of taken it out of my hands now. I'm sorry, Jongin. At least you already know Junmyeon. It'll be ok. Jongdae is the only who's really in your face nosey. Yixing and Baek are chill guys. You've actually met Baek."

 

"Me? I've met Baek?" Confusion was etched into Jongin's face. At least he didn't look distressed though, Kyungsoo noted with relief. 

 

"That time you sent the tulips? I sent Baek out cos I was a little ... um excited and I needed to calm down a little before I saw you."

 

"Excited?" Jongin asked curiously.

 

"I was waiting for you and I was a little ... antsy so I asked Baek to go out and stall you while I got myself back to normal."

 

"So he was that serious looking guy ..." Jongin looked thoughtful, "Yeah, he does seem a lot less intimidating than Jongdae. You know you should just have come out and we could have hyperventilated together because you know I was shitting myself every time I went to your office, right?"

 

"I had a feeling," Kyungsoo chuckled, "You kept blushing and shuffling your feet."

 

"Hyunggggg," Jongin buried his face in Kyungsoo's shoulder in embarrassment. 

 

"It's one of the things I like best about you, that you're shy."

 

"I hate that I'm shy." 

 

"Don't. Like I told you in TuneStop, Jongin ... you're perfect." Kyungsoo stroked calming circles on his back. Before Jongin could respond, the doorbell chime curtailed their conversation. 

 

"Well, here we go." Kyungsoo held his hand tightly and guided him to the front of the apartment. Kyungsoo had barely opened the door when Baek pushed Yixing out of the way and jogged into the apartment with an air of desperation.

 

"Toilet! Gotta go! Oh hi, you're here." He gave Jongin a jaunty wave and ran to the hallway toilet. 

 

"Who's here?" Yixing asked interestedly as he strode in the door.

 

 

 

**Chapter 22: Friends**

**KYUNGSOO**

 

 

"Soo, who's here?" Yixing repeated his question as he held up a largish brown paper bag for Kyungsoo's inspection.

 

"Yixing, this is Jongin." Kyungsoo introduced Jongin who nodded shyly and shook Yixing's proffered hand.

 

"Hi Jongin." To Yixing's credit, he did not give Jongin or Kyungsoo appraising looks as he noticed the ' **math geeks do it better** ' slogan on the t-shirt Jongin was currently wearing. Kyungsoo and Yixing had been high school classmates so the latter had seen that shirt on Kyungsoo more times than Kyungsoo wanted to contemplate. He must have been dying to ask how Kyungsoo's favorite shirt had ended up on Jongin's back but of course he didn't. That was the difference between cool Yixing and brash Jongdae, and Kyungsoo was grateful to his longtime friend for not interrogating Jongin.

 

"Hey, kiddo." Junmyeon finally came through the door and gave Jongin a warm smile, "Let me guess - you guys did a Star Wars marathon? I got as far as Luke getting lost in the snowstorm, I think. Woke up in a pool of drool at nine this morning."

 

"Waitaminute! You guys know each other?" Yixing sounded intrigued and Jongin shoved his hands in his pockets nervously.

 

"You remember my colleague Kris Wu, right? Well Jongin's his next door neighbor so we've been friends for a couple of years now."

 

"Ah." Yixing's 'ah' was neutral - not loaded with innuendo like Jongdae's would've been, had he been here.

 

"So! Bagels, anyone?" Junmyeon offered up a second paper bag printed simply with the words:  ** _Betta Bagels_**  in teal-colored cursive script.

 

Yixing turned towards Jongin, "We brought our own cream cheese and butter and jam because Kyungsoo is an insane health nut. There is no way I'm having my bagels with low fat everything and sugar free everything else."

 

"Hey!" Kyungsoo protested indignantly, "I have condiments."

 

"We know you do, Soo. We just don't want to have anything to do with them, no offense." Junmyeon chuckled lazily.

 

"Speaking of condiments, they're with Baek and HOLY COW! BAEK! Did you bring the cream cheese into the crapper? Dammit, Baek!"

 

"Zhang Yixing, I know you know I'm not that dumb." Baekhyun strolled out nonchalantly from the hall toilet, "Left them on the kitchen table before I hit the crapper." 

 

Jongin couldn't help smiling at their sassy exchange and Kyungsoo squeezed his shoulder. "They're always like this. Wait till you meet Jongdae."

 

"Oh you don't want to meet Jongdae," Yixing stated firmly, "He's a bad influence. And he'll try to make you drink sambuca. You don't need to meet him. Trust me."

 

"Hi, I'm Baek. We met the other day?"

 

"Jongin." He shook Baek's hand and looked reasonably comfortable doing it - much to Kyungsoo's relief.

 

"Okay, food." Junmyeon announced and everyone busied themselves setting the table and spreading cream cheese on their bagels - even Kyungsoo, as his friends watched in shock and disbelief. 

 

"You're actually having cream cheese with that?" Yixing pointed skeptically at Kyungsoo's bagel, which Kyungsoo had just slathered generously with the creamy white spread.

 

"I just wanted to see what I was missing out on. You guys always make such a big deal about it. I'm sure low fat cream cheese is just as delicious -"

 

Four pairs of eyes stared at him incredulously.

 

"You have got to be joking." Baekhyun looked at him sadly, shaking his head.

 

"Did he try to give you grain snacks to eat during Star Wars?" Yixing asked Jongin scornfully.

 

"Erm, no?"

 

"Carrot sticks? Celery sticks? Unsalted raw cashews?" Baekhyun reeled off the options one by one, slight distaste on his face. 

 

"We had salt and vinegar chips, ok? Lay's." Kyungsoo bit out a little forcefully.

 

"You had what?!" Yixing's mouth hung open, a little exaggeratedly, Kyungsoo felt.

 

"Chips. We had chips." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

 

"We heard that part, Soo. It's the Do Kyungsoo eating chips part we're all struggling with a bit." Junmyeon commented reasonably.

 

"Jongin refused to eat grain snacks." Kyungsoo admitted reluctantly.

 

His three friends burst into laughter and Junmyeon patted Jongin on the back, "I'm proud of you, Jongin. You have officially achieved the impossible. Do Kyungsoo eating potato chips. I never thought I'd see the day. How'd you even do it?" 

 

Kyungsoo sighed with relief when Baekhyun grinned at him but didn't mention the fact that Jongin had also convinced him to eat gelato earlier in the week. Not that he was really worried - it wouldn't go beyond good natured teasing with these three. And he knew that they wouldn't tell Jongdae what had conspired here today.

 

"Sneak attack." Jongin smiled shyly.

 

"Define sneak attack." Yixing eyed him curiously. 

 

"I erm ... I ... I don't think -" Jongin looked like he wanted to die and Kyungsoo found both his shyness and his reluctance to embarrass him deeply endearing. 

 

"He stuffed a chip in my mouth while I was talking, ok? Can we change the topic now? I accede, I accede - not all junk food is evil. Now can I eat my bagel in peace without anyone casting any more aspersions on my dietary preferences? Thank you very much." 

 

Everyone laughed and started eating - except Jongin. He just stared at his bagel, mortified. Kyungsoo whispered into his ear, "It's ok, Jongin, you didn't do anything wrong."

 

Unconvinced, Jongin whispered back, "I'm sorry hyung, I shouldn't have said anything." 

 

"I would have told them myself, anyway. Seriously, it's ok. Now eat." Kyungsoo squeezed his hand under the table and Jongin gave an answering squeeze. But he still looked distressed.

 

"It's just these three. They're cool, don't worry. If Jongdae had been here I would have had to kill you, though." Kyungsoo grinned and only then did Jongin chuckle and relax.

 

"Jongin, do I need to bring any gear this afternoon or do I just show up? I should probably get your friend Luhan's number from you too." Junmyeon smoothly changed the topic.

 

"You don't want Luhan's number, hyung. I'll give you Chanyeol's instead because he's like ... normal. I mean he's human at least." Jongin's response made everyone laugh and to Kyungsoo's surprise, he wasn't freaked out when everyone found what he said funny. Progress.

 

"Actually Jun, we'll both be going too."

 

"I thought I was substituting for Jongin because he couldn't make it?"

 

"Luhan called last night and asked us both to go and I agreed. It's been years since I played and I used to love paintball."

 

"Ooh, can we go watch? We'll be your ' _hwaiting_ ' squad," Yixing sounded worryingly keen. Baekhyun just chuckled quietly as Yixing stared at Jongin expectantly.

 

"Sure." Jongin agreed, looking a little like he'd just been hit by a bulldozer.

 

"Are you sure it's ok?" Kyungsoo nudged him. 

 

"Yes, hyung. I'm sure," Jongin smiled, "You guys are more than welcome. You can play too - we'll just field bigger teams. Luhan won't mind. He's always happy to have more moving targets to shoot." 

 

Just then, Jongin's phone vibrated.

 

Message from Troll Luhan: **Make sure you get your ass - and your accountant's - to the field by 1.45pm. Else I'm sending Sehun to go and get you. Things could get ugly if you don't show >_<**

 

Jongin let Kyungsoo read Luhan's message and the latter chuckled, "Can I reply that?" Jongin nodded and passed him the phone.

 

Message from Kim Jongin: **This is Jongin's accountant. Don't worry, we'll be there. Can we bring a few reserve players?**

Troll Luhan: **Bring it! They can play - forget reserves. More people to shoot. Make sure Jongin doesn't chicken out!**

                                         

Kim Jongin: **Done!**

 

"Okay, ' _hwaiting_ ' squad, you guys are cleared." Kyungsoo gave Yixing and Baekhyun a thumbs-up.

 

* * * 

 

Junmyeon, Yixing and Baekhyun had left Kyungsoo's apartment twenty minutes earlier to go and grab their gear and Jongin had settled down on the couch to read the papers. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo had had a quick shower and changed into a faded, old black t-shirt and black gym shorts for the paintball game - he wouldn't have to worry too much about stains that way. Grabbing a small navy blue carry-all, Kyungsoo neatly packed a casual sky blue t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts for after the game, so he wouldn't have to go around in public looking like road kill.

 

He emerged from his room to find Jongin dressed in his wrinkled clothing from last night. He must have removed them from the drying rack in his laundry area.

 

"Jongin! I was going to launder those and give them back to you later." 

 

Jongin shrugged, saying it was fine -but he had a huge smile on his face as he said it. Maybe he liked the idea of Kyungsoo doing his laundry as much as Kyungsoo liked the idea of doing it. Not ready to let it go, Kyungsoo scolded him for wearing the rain-soiled clothes as they were leaving his apartment, saying he could have lent him a set of clothes. Jongin just chuckled and said he was really cute when he nagged and Kyungsoo attempted to glare at him. Jongin just chuckled again, saying nothing and draping his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder instead. Then they drove to Jongin's place together so the younger man could shower and change and get his supplies. 

 

"Sorry my apartment's kinda messy. Just help yourself to anything, ok hyung? There are some drinks in the fridge - erm drinks with sugar, I mean. And there are tea bags in the jar on the kitchen counter. I won't be long!" Jongin kissed him on the cheek a little shyly before disappearing into his room. 

 

While Jongin showered, Kyungsoo wandered slowly around his cosy apartment, which was decorated mostly in warm shades of tan and red. There was a wooden bookshelf filled with fantasy novels and horticulture books. It was no wonder he knew so much about plant care, Kyungsoo thought.

 

Then he moved to the living room and laughed as he saw a copy of the same Malazan novel he'd been trying to read earlier on in the week. It lay on the coffee table, tilted at a jaunty angle - unlike Kyungsoo's own which lay in straight angles, put away neatly in the drawer of his coffee table. He smiled as he considered the fact that they both enjoyed grunge music and fantasy novels and were even reading the same book by coincidence. How was it that they had only met just 8 days ago? It felt sometimes to Kyungsoo like they'd known each other always. 

 

Kyungsoo's eyes scanned the area and his gaze settled on the corner table to his left, which was made from the same honey-colored teak as the coffee table. There were three large photographs framed in what looked like cherry wood. The first one to catch his eye was a photograph of Jongin, laughing as he balanced a young boy and girl on each thigh. The kids - who looked around age 8 and 6 respectively -had cheesy grins and victory signs.

 

The second photograph was taken in front of a bed of vivid purple tulips. Kyungsoo recognized a teenage Jongin standing with a slim, pretty woman in her 40s and a young couple whom he guessed must be Jongin's brother and sister-in-law. Both women were petite with delicate features and the younger one was carrying a child who looked about one to two years old. Jongin's mom had an ethereal look about her and she seemed to radiate a kind of gentle calmness. Kyungsoo could see and appreciate those same qualities in her son. 

 

The third photograph on the table was a beautiful shot of mother and son. Jongin looked around 16 years old and he was looking straight at his mom and laughing at something she'd said.  His eyes were radiant with life and affection and Kyungsoo felt something catch in his chest for he'd been on the receiving end of that same laugh several times this week. Jongin's mom was smiling at him, her features suffused with pride and love as she brushed Jongin's overlong fringe out of his eyes. 

 

A tide of bittersweet emotion washed over Kyungsoo at the sight of the two figures in the portrait. On the one hand, he was glad that Jongin and his mom had clearly shared such a close bond with each other - but on the other, his heart fractured more than a little as he tried to imagine the pain Jongin must have gone through when she had passed away.

 

"Hyung? Why do you look so sad?" Jongin suddenly appeared beside Kyungsoo, his hair slightly wet and uncombed and endearingly messy.

 

"I ... I was looking at this picture of you and your mom."

 

"But we were so happy in this picture, hyung. It was spring and the purple tulips we'd planted in autumn started flowering that morning. There were just a few buds but it gave us such a high. My brother Jongho took that photo. He was home for Spring break so Mom was happy he was home too. Why would this picture make you sad though, hyung?" Jongin reached for Kyungsoo's hand and pulled him to the sofa so they could sit down and talk.

 

"Just being an idiot," Kyungsoo said sheepishly.

 

"Tell me?" Jongin asked as he played thoughtfully with Kyungsoo's fingers.

 

"You and your mom look so happy in that photo ... You guys look like you were close and it makes me sad that you know, she's not ... you don't have her with you anymore. Sorry, I'm being such a sap. I'm not usually. In fact, I'm never a sap. I don't even know what's wrong with me." Kyungsoo laughed, ducking his head in embarrassment.

 

Jongin's forehead touched his gently, "I'm okay now, hyung. Really. It's been so many years. I mean I still miss her and I always will but it's something that doesn't make me sad anymore - so don't be sad, please? C'mon, I wanna show you something." Jongin braced Kyungsoo's shoulders with his hands and guided him towards the large sunlight-pierced window at the far end of his living room. 

 

A row of large, white, ceramic pots - about six of them - were arrayed at the foot of the window. Standing tall and graceful in the pots were clusters of beautiful and intensely purple tulips.

 

"Are these ...?"

 

"Yeah, hyung, these are all that's left of the purple tulips my mom and I planted together when I was 16. We moved to an apartment in the city when she found out she had cancer. My dad got us an apartment near the hospital and we had to leave our big garden behind. But my mom really really loved these tulips so I transplanted what I could. There were ten pots in total and tulips - if you look after them well, they can live as long as 17 years - or at least that's what they say. I've tried my best to keep my mom's tulips alive, but some of them didn't make it over the years." 

 

"That's ... I just ..." Kyungsoo had never been one for expressing his emotions - numbers and mathematical symbols were what he was good with, not words. And as the words failed him, he did the only thing he knew how to and that was to turn around and hug Jongin. Precious, precious Jongin who so loved the mother he'd lost. 

 

"I'm okay, hyung, really." Jongin whispered into his hair and Kyungsoo tightened his hold on the younger man's waist.

 

"I know, Jongin. I know." Kyungsoo's words were muffled by Jongin's broad chest.

 

"Are you ok now?" Jongin asked him tentatively.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Sorry I went a bit stupid there."

 

"Thanks for caring, hyung." Jongin whispered just before he reached down to cover Kyungsoo's lips with his own in a kiss that was tender and passionate and healing ...

 

* * *

 

Wispy puffs of white floated swiftly across the the azure sky. It was warm and breezy - perfect weather for a bloodbath, Jongin had observed aloud and Kyungsoo had poked his waist, making him laugh. 

 

"Promise you won't listen to what Luhan says about me, okay?" Jongin pleaded as they approached the field where several male figures had already gathered. Half of them were jogging in place and stretching while the other half were pointing at things in the distance. Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Yixing would be arriving soon, and even Jongdae. He had insisted on coming once he'd realized what was up.

 

"Which one is Luhan?" Kyungsoo asked but Jongin didn't answer - merely shaking his head and muttering as he signaled to Kyungsoo to follow him.

 

"Jongin!" A wiry, blonde haired Chinese guy with beautiful, angelic features bounded energetically towards them. "You must be Accountant Guy."

 

"Luhan, shut it!" Jongin groaned loudly at Luhan's utter tactlessness.

 

"What? That's what you call him." Luhan remarked innocently as Jongin made spluttering noises.

 

"Hi, I'm Kyungsoo. You must be Troll Luhan?" Kyungsoo responded just as innocently and Jongin chuckled openly. Luhan hooted with laughter.

 

"Oh I like this guy, Jongin! You should keep him." Luhan patted Kyungsoo on the back approvingly. 

 

"If you could resist the urge to humiliate me every time you open your mouth, I'd be deeply grateful, Luhan." Jongin glared at his friend balefully.

 

Luhan just gave him a cryptic smile which did nothing to placate Jongin. Just then Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Yixing arrived and introductions were made and handshakes exchanged. Then they were brought over to the area where the other players had congregated.

 

"Junmyeon hyung, I didn't expect to see you here." A tall, gangly young man with a riot of red curls came over to greet Junmyeon, smiling openly.

 

"Hi Chanyeol," Junmyeon was practically beaming as he explained that he was here as a substitute for Jongin and asked how Chanyeol had been in the two months since they'd last met.

 

Kyungsoo could see that his friend was happy and it made him glad. Junmyeon deserved to have someone who made him happy. As he turned towards Jongin, a tall, thin and slightly frenetic young man with brown hair sidled up next to Jongin, hanging on to his arm.

 

"Hyung, who's that?" he hissed, pointing rather indiscreetly at ... Baekhyun?

 

"So is everyone here? Are we ready to start divvying up into teams?" Luhan's voice projected, loud and clear across the field and everyone started making their way towards where he stood. 

 

"Tao and Kris are on the way. They'll be joining us too. They asked me to play basketball and I asked them for paintball instead." Jongin raised his hand to update Luhan.

 

"Cool! More people to shoot. But they don't get to be on the same team! I'm not agreeing to that cos whichever team gets both of them on it will massacre the other side. They're too good. We made that mistake three times before - no more. We're splitting them up, ok? No arguments! Ok, Tao and Kris. Is that it? We're done?"

 

Kim Jongdae chose that exact moment to amble onto the field, looking around curiously at his surroundings.

 

"Who's that?" Luhan pointed at him, eyebrows raised inquisitively.

 

"Erm that is ... " Jongin began awkwardly - not sure quite how to explain.

 

"That there ... is trouble." Yixing announced matter-of-factly.

 

"My favorite kind of people!" Luhan clapped his hands with glee as Jongin and Kyungsoo covered their faces warily with their hands ... It really was going to be a bloodbath.

 

 

**Chapter 23: Game On … Well Almost**

 

 

JONGIN

 

 

Jongin had seen that look on Luhan's face all through junior high, senior high, college and his working life. That look meant trouble, no two ways about it. Jongin didn't even know Kim Jongdae but he couldn't help feeling sorry for him, because all the signs indicated that Luhan was determined to prove to the unsuspecting Yixing that he was far more trouble than Jongdae could ever dream of being.

 

The glare from the afternoon sun was so blinding that Jongin had to squint to make out the figure walking unhurriedly in their direction. Natural inquisitiveness radiated from Jongdae as he looked around the field, absorbing his surroundings. Based on what he'd seen of the guy at MeyerCorp and what he'd heard Kyungsoo and his friends say about Jongdae, Jongin was expecting nothing less than mayhem to ensue when Luhan and him finally came into each other's orbit. 

 

"Hyung, I can't watch." Jongin whispered and Kyungsoo turned to face him with an identical look of trepidation, "I can't either." Their hands came up to cover their faces as Jongdae came closer and closer to their circle.

 

"So you're one of the accountant's reserves, huh?" Luhan fired the first shot and Jongin couldn't stop himself from punching him lightly on the arm, "Stop calling him that! His name is Kyungsoo." Luhan completely ignored him, of course.

 

"Who are you?" Jongdae gave Luhan a level stare before surveying the others - stopping when his gaze fell on Jongin, "Oh, I know you! You're that delivery guy who brought flowers for Kyungsoo the other day,"

 

"Deliv-?!" Sehun managed to get out before Jongin gave him a warning kick in the ankle, "But hyung, I'm the ..." But Sehun never finished the sentence - silenced abruptly by Jongin's death stare. Kyungsoo gave him a questioning look and Jongin tried his best to shrug nonchalantly, not wanting him to suspect anything. 

 

"Who are you again?" Jongdae threw Luhan a somewhat challenging look, which the latter returned with a sarcastically raised eyebrow. By now all the staff of IN BLOOM, Xiumin, and Kyungsoo and his friends were unashamedly gawking as the drama unfolded.

 

Jongin heard Yixing whisper to Kyungsoo, "Fifty bucks says Jongdae will be lying on the ground bleeding in two minutes tops."

 

"That's really loyal of you, Yixing." Kyungsoo shook his head, trying not to chuckle.

 

"I'm with Yixing. I know a superior troll when I see one and this dude has our Darth beat. I can feel it in my gut." Baek joined in the whispering.

 

"I ... can't disagree. I think Jongdae may have met his match." Junmyeon whispered sadly. 

 

"I can fucking hear you!" Jongdae suddenly whipped his head in their direction and gave them a venomous look while Luhan sniggered. He tried his best to look vicious at least, but his features were just too congenial. Even Sambuca-hangover tainted skin wasn't enough to make Jongdae look halfway intimidating, and none of his friends looked particularly cowed. Jongin shook his head - this whole scene was getting a little too melodramatic. He was almost expecting lightning, thunder and gale force winds to materialize next - it had become just that farcical.

 

"So who are you again?" Jongdae asked, voice strident.

 

"Luhan. Pleased to meet you," Luhan took the opposite tact, voice smooth and manner urbane - which naturally took some of the wind out of Jongdae's aggressive sails, "I'm the one who organized today's paintball session. And you are ...?"

 

"Kim Jongdae. I'm one of Kyungsoo's friends." He sounded disgruntled as he introduced himself.

 

"Ah, so you must be an ... accountant too?" 

 

Before Jongdae had a chance to take offense - and he definitely would have because Luhan had somehow managed to make the word 'accountant' sound more like 'sanitation worker' - two extremely tall men dressed all in black arrived on the scene.

 

"Tao! Kris!" Jongin greeted gratefully.

 

"Hi everyone, sorry we're late," Kris interrupted the confrontation before it had a chance to really erupt - and knowing intuitive Kris, he'd probably been more than aware of what had been going down before he'd sliced through the tension. He suddenly noticed Junmyeon standing a few feet to Jongin's left and reacted with surprise, "Jun! How'd you end up here?" 

 

"Jongin asked me to sub for him but he showed up in the end." Junmyeon smiled.

 

"So many new faces, are we doing introductions or what?" Tao suggested as he waved amiably at Kyungsoo and his friends. Jongin had to shrug off his shy nature as he quickly introduced "the new faces" to Xiumin, his co-workers and his next-door neighbors. Fortunately, he pulled it off with no ensuing drama as Luhan and Jongdae seemed to have decided to suspend hostilities … for the moment, at least.

 

Tao stood beside Jongin and gestured towards Kyungsoo who was bent on one knee, retying his shoelaces, "Is that ...?"

 

"Yeah," Jongin nodded, smiling. He pulled Kyungsoo over, "Hyung, come and meet Tao properly. He's my next door neighbor. Remember I told you Kris and him are like my de facto big brothers?" And Kyungsoo smiled warmly at Tao - almost as if he'd already made up his mind beforehand to like the Chinese photographer. 

 

As his nostrils were invaded by the pervasive fragrance of Pep-O-Mint, Jongin warned firmly, "Sehun-ah, you'd better spit that out before the match starts or you might just end up choking on it."

 

"Hyung, can I ask your accountant something?" Sehun ignored the wry advice. 

 

"Will everyone stop calling him that? His name is Kyungsoo!" Jongin looked and sounded annoyed and Kyungsoo snorted in amusement behind him. 

 

"You must be Sehun?" Kyungsoo moved forward so he was standing closer to Jongin, their shoulders just touching.

 

"Yep. I'm Jongin's cousin - and no matter what he may have told you, I am not bratty.  A little boisterous maybe, but not bratty. Promise. So anyway, I wanted to ask you ... um, your friend Baekhyun - is he seeing anyone? Does he have a ... girlfriend? Or maybe ... a boyfriend?" Jongin observed Sehun's directness with a mixture of awe, respect and horror. He could never be that confident.

 

"Er, no, he isn't seeing anyone as far as I know. And I don't think he has a ... boyfriend. Why don't I introduce you guys properly?" Kyungsoo started waving Baekhyun over. 

 

"Okay, people! People! I'm getting a little disturbed. This is starting to look like a cocktail party. Can we remember we are here to shoot people, please - not have cosy chats with them. Let's start forming teams now. Tao and Kris, you're officially forbidden to be on the same team because you're too lethal together. Not having it." Luhan's powerful voice seemed to project clear across the field and everyone started clustering into two groups. Jongin tried not to look too obvious about sticking close to Kyungsoo but Luhan was in a generous mood apparently as he didn't pry them apart and put them on opposing sides.

 

His team position secure, Jongin looked around and picked Chanyeol out from the crowd - which wasn't hard considering he was about a head taller than all the people nearest to him. It was a revelation. He'd worked with the guy for three years and he couldn't remember ever seeing him smile more than five or six times - that is, really smile so it reached his eyes. But here he was, smiling so it reached his eyes and the person he was directing that rare smile at was Kim Junmyeon.

 

"What's so interesting?" Kyungsoo placed his hand on Jongin's elbow. 

 

"It's Chanyeol, hyung." He pointed out the tall, thin man with the riotous mop of copper curls, "He hardly ever smiles. He's quite moody usually, but he's hardly stopped smiling since Junmyeon hyung got here. It's ... nice."

 

"Yes, it is. Jun is pretty upbeat but yeah, he seems happier than usual too."

 

"I'm glad." Jongin said quietly as he watched the two men interact a while longer, "Yeol is too serious for someone his age. And if Junmyeon hyung makes him smile, well ... It's nice."

 

"You're letting your romantic side show again," Kyungsoo smiled, giving Jongin's elbow an almost imperceptible squeeze. 

 

"No, I'm not." Jongin insisted but even he didn't look convinced.

 

"Your cousin is trying to chat up Baek." Kyungsoo chuckled.

 

"Oh God, noooo. He's a brat. You'd better warn Baekhyun. And he's more than a little hyperactive - he drives Luhan up the wall even. I think he's the only one who's ever managed to make Luhan lose his cool."

 

"It's still early days yet. You haven't seen Jongdae in action yet. Give him a little time and he might just make Luhan lose it too - he's trying to shake a Sambuca hangover and your best friend seems like a formidable opponent. But your cousin and Baek ... hmm, the prospect is kind of cute. Baek is a very chill guy so hyperactivity won't faze him. Not much does." Kyungsoo was grinning now.

 

"Hyung, Sehun is really hyper. And persistent. Really persistent. I'm pretty chill and even then I want to ask him to just stop sometimes. If they hook up and things don't work out, I'm not being held responsible. Can I just say that up front first?"

 

"No one's going to blame you if he's too much for Baek to handle. We're all adults here. But I honestly can't tell right now if Baek is interested. They seem to be laughing quite a bit though. Looks promising."

 

"TOO MUCH TALKING! Match time in T minus ten minutes! EVERYBODY LISTEN UP. RULES!" Luhan bellowed and everyone stopped in mid-conversation - shocked into silence by the sheer volume of Luhan's voice. His best friend would have been perfect for the Broadway stage, Jongin thought, if not for the fact that he was utterly and unapologetically tone deaf.

 

After the equipment had been handed out - masks, guns, paintballs etcetera - and rules for their elimination game reviewed, Luhan rubbed his hands excitedly.

 

"We need two team leaders. I'll volunteer for my side unless anyone else wants to do it?" 

 

"NOOOOOO." Jongin, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Tao and Xiumin chorused loudly.

 

"Ok then! Delta Blue Team Leader Luhan reporting for duty. Any takers for Omega Green Team? Kris?" Luhan looked expectantly at the tallest player on the field.

 

"I'll do it." A voice wafted from somewhere behind Kris and Luhan gave a mischievous grin as he identified the owner of the voice. 

 

"Ok, Omega Green Team Leader is Kim Jongdae. Leaders have three minutes to strategize with team members and then GAME ON!" Luhan's cry reeked of bloodthirst and Jongin shook his head warily.

 

"Didn't I say it was going to be a bloodbath?" Jongin turned to look at Kyungsoo, and the other man just laughed. It was going to be an interesting afternoon. 

 

 

**Chapter 24: Game On AKA The Clash of the Titans**

**KYUNGSOO**

 

As Luhan began laying out the different phases of their team strategy, Kyungsoo's eyes wandered toward Jongin, who stood just a few inches beside him. He was dressed comfortably in baggy black shorts which ended at the knee, and a black tank top which draped loosely against his slim torso. Zephyr like currents of air were making the fabric flap in the most distracting fashion and Kyungsoo tried his best not to stare as the breeze alternated between making Jongin's shirt cling to his upper body, and lifting the edges of the fabric up to reveal tantalizing glimpses of toned, caramel hued abs.

 

As if the peekaboo ab display wasn't enough of a strain on his sanity, Kyungsoo was further tortured with a clear, uninterrupted view of the long, leanly muscled arms exposed by Jongin's loose tank. Kyungsoo wasn't sure he would even remember a word of what Luhan was volubly instructing his team members to do - so distracted was he by the oblivious young man standing next to him.

 

Just as Kyungsoo was reflecting on Jongin's oblivion, the other man turned around - smiling warmly at Kyungsoo as the wind whipped his hair into silky tangles. He mouthed, "Are you ok, hyung?"  _Perhaps not so oblivious after all_ , Kyungsoo thought as Jongin's smile made his heart beat ridiculously fast. It was a smile like the one he'd given his mom in the photograph Kyungsoo had seen earlier and it left him completely undone. He tried to look calm as he nodded yes to Jongin, when inside, he was desperately trying to erase mental images of toned caramel abs and lean, tanned arms.  _Focus, Do Kyungsoo, focus. Look at Luhan, not Jongin. Look at Luhan, not Jongin._

 

"Kim Jongin, are you even paying attention?" Luhan yelled accusingly, "I told you guys before! This is not a cocktail party or a high school prom, for the love of ... We are here to maim and shoot, not make googly eyes at each other!"

 

"We're not!" Jongin protested but Kyungsoo remained silent because technically, he had been doing exactly that when Luhan started yelling; and it was his policy to never lie except in the most dire of situations. Forcing himself to attend to the rest of the briefing, Kyungsoo studiously avoided staring at Jongin. It had been years since he'd last played paintball but already, he could feel the beginning rushes of adrenalin forming in his veins - his nerves and muscles strung tight as his body primed itself for fight mode.

 

The entire field was buzzing with random bolts of restless male energy as everyone began stretching and jogging in place. His eyes roamed the wide, green expanse before him and he easily spotted Jongdae (his failsafe technique was to always locate the source of the noise in any given area and he would usually find his friend in the thick of it) on the opposite end of the field. Maybe it was Kyungsoo's imagination but Jongdae's eyes seemed to be trained unwaveringly on the black wife beater-clad Luhan as he shouted out his team briefing. Kyungsoo had no inkling what Jongdae had planned but he had no doubt at all that it would involve the systematic decimation of Jongin's best friend. Persistence and determination were Jongdae's first and last name and Kyungsoo was really not looking forward to the bloodshed. He sighed, hoping everyone here survived with all their limbs intact.

 

He tried to bring his concentration back to Luhan's  pre-game briefing and vaguely registered standard instructions like "spread out", "try to hide behind obstacles", "stay away from the staging area" and "for the love of all that's holy do not get hit by anyone from the other side." As an afterthought, Luhan added that they should all try their best to keep as far away from Kris as possible because from previous experience, he could take down opponents with sniper like efficacy. Tao snickered at that.

 

"Taooooo! That's not funny. You'd better make sure you hit him first or he's going to give you shit about it for the next three months - if you're lucky. It could take two years for it to get old." Jongin warned.

 

Tao snorted, "Pfftt ... as if that old man could keep up with me." And Jongin laughed, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he teased Tao, "I should tell Kris you said that."

 

"Do your worst, kiddo, do your worst."  Tao gave Jongin a lazy, unconcerned smile and Jongin sighed exaggeratedly, "You're no fun."

 

"Oi! Don't lose focus! We are here to ANNIHILATE the six individuals on the other team. We do not have time for trash-talk, I want to see you guys actually take people down." Luhan shot Jongin and Tao disapproving looks before continuing, "Make sure you aim before you shoot please - I mean ALL of you." At this juncture he gave his boyfriend a reassuring pat on the shoulder, to which Xiumin said in droll tones, "Hey! I can shoot just fine. It was drizzling that day so I slipped on the mud."

 

Jongin whispered conspiratorially, "I think Xiumin is actually a better shot than most of us. I did target practice with him once and he hit almost every target. I think he misses on purpose sometimes just to get Luhan riled. You might have noticed Luhan is super competitive? Well,  Xiumin is always telling him it's a bad habit because it takes all the fun out paintball. Oh, Xiumin is Luhan's boyfriend by the way, but he doesn't take any shit from him. Not that Luhan gives him any - he is so gone on the guy." Kyungsoo nodded - amused at both the content of the gossip as well as the fact that Jongin now felt comfortable enough with him to share it.

 

"Kyungsoo and  Yixing, have you played before?" Luhan's voice was to-the-point and businesslike as he stared appraisingly at their two newest additions.

 

"We used to play together a lot in high school, so we should be able to avoid getting our asses killed ... for the first ten minutes at least." Yixing answered in that confident, relaxed manner he had. Kyungsoo always swore Yixing was born cool. Certain things just couldn't be learnt, and charisma was one of them.

 

Jongin whispered in disbelief, "Yixing was a math geek?"

 

"Nooooo, never. Yixing has always been an artistic, cool dude. He just happened to be best friends with a math geek who played a lot of paintball with other math geeks. That would be me." Kyungsoo laughed at his own lame joke and Jongin shook his head, sighing.

 

"Ok, overalls on, guys! And be quick about it! Don't waste time! And get your masks, helmets and rifles ready too." Luhan ordered.  _Luhan was incredibly bossy_ , Kyungsoo thought with amusement as he slipped on a the navy blue protective jersey and pants Luhan had distributed at the start of the briefing. It was no real surprise that shy Jongin would have the world's bossiest twentysomething as his best friend. Cosmic balance and all that.

 

"Kyungsoo has a gift for angles so he was our team sharpshooter - you might wanna let him range free." Yixing suddenly announced and Kyungsoo protested that he hadn't played in years and probably couldn't hit a Mack truck with any kind of accuracy. He gave Yixing a dirty look and groaned as Jongin nudged him - amusement written all over his tanned face, "Sharpshooter? When were you going to tell me, hyung?" And Kyungsoo felt himself turning an even brighter red shade of embarrassed.

 

"We have three sharpshooters? Scoooooooore!" Luhan shook his fist jubilantly.

 

"Kyungsoo, Tao ... Who's the third one?" Xiumin asked innocently.

 

"That would be me of course." Luhan looked genuinely offended. And this time it was Xiumin's turn to snigger. Before the Delta Blue Team leader could retort though, the Omega Green Team Leader shouted out his challenge.

 

"GAME ON OR WHAT?!" Jongdae's voice echoed across the playing field. 

 

"Ok, guys this is it ... IN 3, 2, 1 ... GAME ONNNNN!"

 

Squeezing Kyungsoo's smaller hand in his large, warm one, Jongin had just enough time to whisper "Good luck, hyung" before they scattered across the field like crows taking flight ...

 

* * *

 

For the next forty-five minutes, the players ranged stealthily cross the playing field - some more adept than others. Tao and Kris moved liked lethal ninjas - crouching and crawling and running swiftly on the balls of their feet. Most of the others did well enough but Chanyeol was the clumsiest followed by ... to Kyungsoo's great surprise, Kim Jongin. Everything he'd seen of him so far had hinted at graceful movement and adroitness, but Kyungsoo realized that elegant movement did not apply in the paintball arena where Jongin was concerned. It did not apply at. all. There was movement of course, but none of it was even remotely graceful.

 

As Kyungsoo missed shooting Jongdae by a hair, he saw Jongin barely avoid getting shot by Kris. To his mortification he realized that Jongin had narrowly escaped elimination only because he had tripped on the ground at just the right moment - not because he had employed some evasive maneuver. Kyungsoo shook his head, chuckling in disbelief. Who would've thought Jongin could be so uncoordinated? He was almost scared to watch as Jongin suddenly dropped to the ground behind a haystack - but he really couldn't stop himself from peering at him from his hiding place. Jongin carefully took aim with his rifle and released the trigger. A paintball sailed through the air and landed a few inches away from Baekhyun, but the latter had seen the projectile coming and leapt as high up and as far away as he could from the landing site. Well, at least Jongin was a pretty good marksman, Kyungsoo noted with relief - too bad Baek had nine lives.

 

Luhan and Jongdae were clearly out for blood and both were doing everything they could to get the other in their sights. They'd almost hit each other three times a piece - the paintball disintegrating just inches away while both players twisted their bodies acrobatically to avoid catching any flying paint drops. Jongdae's expression was getting more dogged and more determined as the afternoon wore on, and the sun climbed higher up the sky. Luhan, on the other hand, looked focused and relaxed. The two men seemed equally matched but Kyungsoo had a gut feeling Luhan was going to emerge the victor.

 

About twenty-five minutes in, Chanyeol's moss green jersey was splattered in blue paint as Tao shot him in the right shoulder. Dejectedly, Chanyeol took his mask off and staggered to the staging area to sit by himself until the next person was eliminated.

 

"MAN DOWN FOR OMEGA GREEN TEAM! MAN DOWN!" Luhan yelled with far more relish than was called for, while Jongdae shot him a look that was far dirtier than what was called over. And so it went as more and more blue and green bespattered individuals made their way to the staging area. The third and fourth last players to leave the playing field were Kris and Tao. True to his word, Tao had coolly blasted blue paint all over Kris'  left thigh and run for cover before his boyfriend could retaliate. Five minutes later, in a split second of inattention, Tao was wiping green paint off his right forearm as he fell victim to the Omega Green Team Leader himself.

 

"MAN DOWN FOR DELTA BLUE TEAM! MAN DOWN!" Kyungsoo swore he could hear a gleeful, underlying tone of neener-neener-neener  in Jongdae's announcement.

 

"Ten bucks says Luhan will be the last man standing." Yixing calmly placed a slightly crumpled, peach hued ten dollar note on the wooden planking of the staging area. All the fallen men had stripped off their paint-blasted gear and were chilling in the comfortable clothes they'd arrived in; and they were all ready for any kind of distraction.

 

"Ten bucks for me too. On Luhan." Baek added a tenner.

 

"I dunno. It's pretty close ... but ... I'm gonna let my ten bucks ride on Jongdae." Sehun spoke up.

 

"Jongdae managed to hit Tao so I think I'm going to have to forgo the whole BFF code of loyalty thing and put ten bucks on Jongdae too." Jongin said very solemnly as he added his money to the growing pile.

 

"Oh my God! With friends like you guys, who need enemies?" Kyungsoo laughed.

 

"This is not about friendship, Soo. This is business." Junmyeon offered sagely.

 

"I still can't believe you shot me, you little shit!" Kris playfully shoved a smirking Tao, "You could have shot Jongdae instead of me, dammit!"

 

"But it wouldn't have been as much fun, though. Besides, I was proving a point to Jongin. I had no choice really," Tao explained very reasonably as Jongin snorted and Kris rolled his eyes.

 

"Bets closing soon - they're moving into position," Yixing warned and the rest of the players hastily added their money to the pile. A minute later, everyone was watching, engrossed, as Luhan and Jongdae methodically zigzagged their way towards each other like navy blue and moss green colored chess pieces moving smoothly across a giant chess board. When the two rivals finally raised their rifles to aim at each other, you could almost hear everyone at the staging area hold their collective breath.

 

"And 3, 2, 1 ... Splat! Oh shit, make that splat, splat! Damn! Luhan is going to be a total nightmare. I need a mint." Sehun started digging around his backpack for his ever present roll of Pep O Mints.

 

"PAINT CHECK! I DEMAND A PAINT CHECK!" Both Luhan and Jongdae bellowed simultaneously as they glared at each other - feet planted firmly to the ground and shoulders held stiffly.

 

"Dudes, you have paint all over your chests. What paint check? You have clearly eliminated each other so you're joint winners, ok? Congratulations! Now shake hands like the good sportsmen I know you are and we can all carry on with the rest of our weekend. GAME FUCKING OVER." Kris said firmly before things between Luhan and Jongdae could degenerate to mayhem and plain foolishness. Still a little dazed from Kris' rapid fire delivery, Luhan and Jongdae were on the brink of shaking hands before they stopped themselves, ignored him and started arguing animatedly in shatteringly loud voices while everyone else groaned.

 

"Damn, all bets are cancelled since they went and killed each other at the same time. I could almost smell that extra tenner." Yixing announced wistfully.

 

"Me too. I was so sure Jongdae was going to show Luhan the door." Xiumin shook his head regretfully.

 

"Wait, aren't you Luhan's boyfriend?" Yixing's voice was coated with wry amusement.

 

"Of course I am." Xiumin shrugged matter-of-factly and everyone laughed.

 

"Dude, I like your style." Yixing placed his arm companionably around Xiumin's shoulders.

 

"I still can't believe you shot me!" Kris had a chuckling Tao in a headlock.

 

Kyungsoo saw Junmyeon lean over to pick dried grass off Chanyeol's shirtfront as they chatted easily with each other. Both men looked relaxed and happy and Kyungsoo hoped things worked out for them. He couldn't help stealing a glance at Jongin then. Romantic, matchmaking Jongin who had turned his life upside down. He wasn't sure his body would ever recover from Wednesday night's gelato and Friday night's potato chip bender. And he didn't even want to think about his heart, which was a happy tangle of messed up emotions ... 

 

Baek was raising his eyebrows in what looked like amusement as Sehun chattered nonstop while offering Baek Pep O Mints. He looked amused though, not annoyed - contrary to Jongin's fears. Kyungsoo really couldn't tell yet whether Baek was interested - he'd have to ask him later. But the fact that he was letting Sehun hang around was a sign in itself that he liked the boy's company at least - or he would have made some excuse to leave already. Intriguing.

 

And then there was Jongin, lying flat on the grass beside him, breathing gently and staring up at the cloudless, cerulean sky. He caught Jongin's eye and they exchanged indulgent but tired smiles. Kyungsoo gave a sigh of contentment and lay down on the grass too. Jongin and Kyungsoo's eyes flickered shut as their shoulders and knuckles touched ... 

 

 _It had been the best afternoon_ , Kyungsoo thought. 

 

It took another ten minutes of verbal conflict before the two trolls were ready to admit defeat and agree to take joint victory - by which time half of the ten other people had already dozed off or were in the midst of dozing off.

 

 _The best afternoon indeed_ , Kyungsoo thought as he drifted to sleep.

 

 

**Chapter 25: Supermarket Date**

**JONGIN & KYUNGSOO**

 

 

As Kyungsoo lazily unshuttered his eyelids and blinked away the afternoon glare, he felt his muscles hum with a satisfied ache. He lay stretched out on the summer-warm grass, and while most of his body felt languid, every nerve on the right side of his body was hyper-sensitized to Jongin's close proximity. Where the skin of their knuckles and upper arms touched, there was an almost unbearable need to push closer. 

 

He felt a sudden stirring to his right and then a sleep-tinged, chocolatey voice said softly, "Hyung, do you have anything on tonight? I mean do you have any plans?"

 

Kyungsoo turned to look at Jongin, who was already facing him as he reclined on his side, his head cradled in his palm, and elbow propped on the ground. Jongin's lips were curved in a warm but slightly tentative smile - like he was still unsure about how Kyungsoo would react to him suggesting they should spend more time together. Jongin's shyness and his warmth,  combined with his complete lack of awareness about how attractive he was - they were qualities that Kyungsoo found both moving and intoxicating.

 

Jongin's soft, midnight hair hung down in a silky curtain - spilling sensually across the back of his hand. Kyungsoo loved how Jongin's hair was soft where his was coarse, and how Jongin was tanned where he was fair and ... Abruptly, he realized he was staring and hastily averted his eyes as if the action would somehow dispel his overwhelming need to touch Jongin. 

 

"No plans. We could ... get dinner?"

 

"Actually, I was thinking ... since we both like sundubu jjigae, I could make some at home. We just need to stop at the supermarket to get some fresh ingredients."

 

"Homecooked sundubu jjigae? No man could say no to homecooked sundubu jjigae."

 

"Hyung, you're so cheesy." Jongin grinned.

 

"I know, Jongin, I know. I also have no self control when it comes to homecooked food."

 

"Don't expect too much ok? I'm not exactly the world's best cook."

 

"I don't care."

 

Then Kyungsoo and Jongin were startled as two voices yelled, "GET A ROOM!" in unison. To their mutual horror, Jongdae and Luhan realized they'd both shouted the same thing at exactly the same time. They were practically shuddering as they glared askance at each other.

 

"You guys are made for each other, you know that, right? No offense, Xiumin." Lay commented mischievously.

 

"None taken. Whatsoever." Xiumin chuckled and Luhan hit his arm quite deliberately, "What's that supposed to mean?!" He glared at his boyfriend as if to say, "You just wait till we get home!" Not the least bit intimidated, Xiumin just evaded his hold and flashed Luhan a cheeky smile. Luhan let his arms drop to his sides in resignation as he watched Xiumin with what looked a lot like exasperated affection. It was an interesting dynamic, Kyungsoo observed. Bossy Luhan's boyfriend was not "boss-able", and that didn't seem to bother Luhan one bit.

 

Meanwhile, Jongdae was so outraged he had been rendered speechless for the first time in known history. His friends couldn't stop laughing and spent the next five minutes hazing him about it - Yixing in particular.

 

"That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard!" Jongdae finally found his tongue minutes after Yixing had dropped his little Luhan-and-Jongdae-were-made-for-each other bomb. Everyone burst into fresh rounds of laughter. 

 

* * *

 

"Hmm .. do I prefer spinach or bean sprouts?" Kyungsoo said contemplatively as he leaned over the shopping cart to watch Jongin as he picked up pack after pack of vegetables. "I must say this is a lot healthier than shopping for chips at 7-eleven," Kyungsoo chuckled.

 

"Hyung, I'm serious," Jongin poked Kyungsoo's arm urgently.

 

"Spinach then," he relented and Jongin immediately began sorting through bunches of spinach, quickly settling on a bunch which seemed to look fresher and greener than the rest. He could feel the weight of Kyungsoo's eyes on him but he tried his best to ignore it. He had a meal to cook and it was already 4.30 pm so he couldn't afford to be distracted - as tempting as it was.

 

"Do you usually cook dinner for your dates?" Kyungsoo's tone was teasing rather than invasive but Jongin couldn't help feeling just a touch self-conscious anyway.

 

"I've never actually cooked for anyone other than my mom and my family, and well Tao and Kris. My mom and I used to cook dinner together mostly, when we lived in the suburbs. She taught me everything I know about cooking. But about cooking for my dates, um ... I don't know how to break this to you, hyung, but I'm not really the dating type."

 

"But I'm sure you've had dates, right?  I mean look at you," Kyungsoo commented speculatively,"You're nice and sweet - stop making that you're-so-cheesy face, you're definitely sweet, I don't care what you say. Now where was I? You're nice and sweet, and good looking - maybe a little shy but considering everything you have to offer, how could someone like you not date? I don't understand. Sorry if I'm prying - it's not really what I do. I mean I don't usually ask people personal questions unless they want me to but I really, really want to understand you, Jongin. Does that make any sense? And if you don't want to talk about it then we'll just pretend I never asked, ok? But I hope you'll tell me, anyway."

 

"I've only ever really dated one person. His name was Seung Ho and we were both 16 and six months later, he moved away and I was sad for a while and that was it. No one else since."

 

"But that was almost 10 yrs ago!" Kyungsoo cried in disbelief.

 

"I guess I've gone on 4-5 blind dates over the years. But blind dates don't count, right? Luhan made me go out with a couple of florists, one librarian, and ... there were two Engineering students - back in college. I don't remember what any of them look like but I can tell you exactly what I had to eat on each blind date because I spent the whole time staring at my food." Jongin chuckled as he made his last statement and Kyungsoo had to laugh too - even as he accused Jongin of exaggerating his shyness. 

 

"I wish I were, hyung. But I really fail at social interaction. And when it's a stranger, it's six thousand times worse. You remember what I was like at first. At the office. It takes a lot for me to ... like relax enough to start a conversation with someone let alone ask them out."

 

"But surely there have been people along the way since high school that you've been attracted to? And I'm sure there have been people who asked you out? Because look at you!" Kyungsoo was gesticulating now as they stood in front of the fresh fruit aisle. Jongin's eyes scanned the area nervously and he sighed with relief - there were only a few customers around and they were too far away to realize that Kyungsoo and he were having a heart-to-heart right in front of the summer peaches and nectarines.

 

"Yeah, some guys and even girls tried asking in the past - back in college and there were some people at the growers' market. But I mostly avoid talking with people other than my friends so it hasn't happened much. I guess there have been two guys I've found attractive? But I've only been interested enough in one guy to actually make some kind of move." Jongin could feel his cheeks reddening. He'd said too much.

 

"Do you mean me?" Kyungsoo asked him quietly.

 

"I need to find some leeks and onions for the stew," Jongin turned abruptly and started walking briskly in the direction of the aromatics section. Abandoning the shopping cart, Kyungsoo ran off in pursuit.

 

"Jongin, wait! Is it me?" Kyungsoo finally managed to catch up with him at the far end of the fruit aisle. The shorter man trapped the taller one with his arms so that Jongin was awkwardly leaning back, caught between a towering pile of robust, dark green watermelons and a not-so-towering mound of pale green cantaloupes. 

 

"Is it me?" Kyungsoo repeated urgently.

 

Cheeks now a burnt shade of rose, Jongin whispered reluctantly, yes.

 

"I -" Kyungsoo began and then fell silent. Their faces were so close together that Jongin could feel Kyungsoo's hot breath ghost across his cheeks, and he swore he could feel the heat of the other man's arms where they touched his hips. He could feel the burn of Kyungsoo's skin through the cotton fabric of the loose black shorts he wore. 

 

Jongin's heart habitually sped up when Kyungsoo was in his personal space but mild-mannered Kyungsoo's sudden show of assertiveness had ratcheted up his heart rate even more than usual. Being physically confined in the melon section was turning out to be a strangely arousing encounter for Jongin, and he felt himself drowning in Kyungsoo's intense, dark almond eyes. Was Kyungsoo going to kiss him right there in the fruit aisle? Jongin said a little prayer of apology to the three little old ladies browsing in the berries section - hoping they wouldn't be too shocked by the sight of two young men kissing amongst the melons. Then soft as the flutter of butterfly wings, his eyelids flickered shut in almost reverent anticipation. 

 

But to his disappointment, all Jongin felt were fingers, brushing featherlight across the knuckles of both his hands. And then Kyungsoo was reluctantly stepping back, dismantling the makeshift cage he'd made with his arms. 

 

"Thank you."

 

"Thank you?" Jongin felt as disorientated as he sounded.

 

"For liking me enough to make a move, Jongin."

 

Jongin didn't know how to respond to that so he just nodded and looked down, keeping quiet.

 

"Okay, we'd better get the rest of the ingredients. Leeks and onions, then." Kyungsoo took Jongin's elbow with his left hand and pushed the shopping cart with his right. It was good that Kyungsoo had decided to take him in hand because Jongin's knees felt decidedly shaky, and he was pretty sure it wasn't due to over exerting himself playing paintball.

 

Both of them tried to act as if they hadn't almost kissed just minutes ago - chatting and joking companionably as they selected the rest of the ingredients they needed for dinner. Finally, Jongin declared that they had gotten everything they needed, and Kyungsoo suggested that they should pick a wine to go with dinner. 

 

As they strolled through the deserted aisle lined with bottles upon bottles of wine and beer, Jongin let the elegant foreign names roll over his consciousness, Cabernet Sauvignon and Chardonnay, which he enjoyed ... Shiraz which Jong Ho liked best ... and sweetish Riesling which had been his mother's favorite. Then, as he was trailing his fingers across the dry papery surface of a label that read: Pinot Gris 2009, two warm hands linked together around his waist. Jongin stilled, absorbing the sensations of Kyungsoo's exhaled breaths tickling his right ear, and reveling in the pressure of Kyungsoo's chest against his back. 

 

"Hyung, what if someone ...?"

 

"Shhh ..." Kyungsoo turned him semi-circle so they stood face-to face, then he reached up and crashed his lips urgently against Jongin's in a brief but passionately heated kiss. Both of them were breathing a little heavily as they pulled apart from each other. But as much as they wanted to extend the stolen kiss, neither one of them wanted to scare any unsuspecting, little old ladies who might wander into the liquor aisle.

 

Kyungsoo was the first to recover, and he slung his arm around Jongin's narrow waist, saying wolfishly, "We've had makgeolli and soju kisses. What should we try next?"

 

"Hyungggg! You're so cheesy!"

 

 

 

**Chapter 26: Pieces of Jongin**

**KYUNGSOO**

 

They had eventually settled on a bottle of Gewürztraminer. Kyungsoo had sampled the sweetish, lychee-accented white wine at a seafood restaurant months before whereas Jongin had never tried it. The bottle currently lay chilling in the refrigerator as the two men worked side by side to unpack the contents of two large paper bags - laying all manner of fresh produce more or less neatly atop the black granite counter. Both men had decided it was a good idea to shower before starting on the cooking since paintball had been such a messy affair.

 

"You go first, hyung. I wanna get started on the jjigae." Jongin grabbed a clean, fluffy blue towel from the closet beside his bed and handed it to Kyungsoo, who was waiting by the door to the en suite bathroom. It suddenly seemed like a kind of awkwardly intimate situation to be in and Jongin fled to the kitchen once he'd told Kyungsoo to help himself to anything and mumbled an apology about the mess that was his bedroom. Kyungsoo laughed, envisioning a cloud of smoke in Jongin's wake - he'd beat such a hasty retreat. He took in his surroundings curiously, admitting to himself that he was eager to uncover more layers of Jongin's personality. 

 

His bedroom looked cosy and lived in. The sheets on the queen-sized bed were a pale gray color and while the bedding was mostly neat, the quilt lay in a slight tangle and from the humps on the pillow, it looked like Jongin had slept with an arm tucked under it, and the other arm hugging it. It seemed to have been left in the exact position it had been in when Jongin woke up. Things not being tidily tucked away was something that usually bothered Kyungsoo, but the only thing that went through his head as he stared at the misshapen pillow was that he wanted to watch Jongin sleep with his arm tucked under that pillow. He suddenly felt a warm achy sensation in his chest as he tried to picture a sleeping Jongin. What was wrong with him? 

 

He shook off the unwanted mental images and wandered over to the small section of wall near the window, passing a much-read and rather battered copy of David Eddings'  _The Magician's Gambit_ along the way. It had been left haphazardly on the far corner of Jongin's mahogany bedside table. 

 

The pale green of the curtains was soothing and Kyungsoo ran his fingers over the sturdy cotton fabric. Then he turned his attention to the object which had drawn him to the area in the first place. It was a collage on the wall - filled with pictures of Jongin at play and work with his family and friends. It looked as if the pictures has been added over the years as Jongin's face charted subtle differences from one photo to the next.

 

There were various pictures of Jongin and Luhan and Sehun and some other friends clowning around on the lawn, with what looked like a school building in the somewhat distant background. There were also photos of them grinning like idiots in some cafe, on a paintball field, at some theme park. The  _joie de vivre_ that radiated through the photos was almost tangible and it made Kyungsoo smile to see Jongin so happy when he was in his element, in the company of friends who seemed more like family.

 

Next, he came across a picture of Jongin and Chanyeol sitting behind a huge wooden work table. There were flowers everywhere - Kyungsoo had no names for any of them really although he thought he might have recognized some carnations. The two men were deep in thought as they worked on their individual floral arrangements. He knew Chanyeol was a floral designer but Jongin? He'd assumed from the start that Jongin was a delivery guy and Jongin had never contradicted him. But the way he'd manipulated the red peonies so professionally ... and his guilty expression when he'd told Kyungsoo he'd picked up a thing or two working in a flower shop ... Was Jongin hiding something from him?

 

There were pictures too of Jongin eating ice-cream with his niece and nephew - he had told Kyungsoo their names were Jinki and Jinri. The little girl Jinri was sitting on her uncle's lap and she was giggling at something he'd said. Jinki, on the other hand, had wrinkled his nose in exaggerated distaste. Kyungsoo figured Jongin must have said something that would've appealed to girls but would've simultaneously repelled boys. Right next to this photo was one of Jongin sitting at a picnic table with his mom, his brother and his sister-in-law. His father was glaringly absent from all the photos. Perhaps he had been the one holding the camera? But Kyungsoo somehow doubted it.

 

Next, he saw a photograph of Jongin and his mom squatting, spades in hand as they planted what might have been tulip bulbs. Further to the right was a photo of Jongin and his mom sitting on the ground with triumphant cheesy smiles and victory signs, as they proudly displayed a bed of lush purple tulips. Jongin wore the same gray t-shirt and faded-to-almost-white denims he'd worn in the photo he'd seen in the living room earlier that day. It must have been taken on the same day - when the purple tulips had flowered for the first time. 

 

A frown marred Kyungsoo's features as he thought of his own bedroom. About all he could say about it was that everything was in its rightful place. It was meticulously ordered and pristine - but soulless. It wasn't pieces of him like Jongin's room was pieces of him. It lacked soul, lacked any real traces of him. When had he become so scared of expressing himself? When had his life become so compartmentalized? He wasn't one for introspection but maybe it was time he changed things a little - starting with his apartment. It really needed some color. A lot more color. And some of that mess Baekhyun had prescribed.

 

Feeling like he'd intruded enough, Kyungsoo made his way into the bathroom. A Gillette shaver and a green toothbrush stood upright in a  red cup and a tube of hair gel and a hairbrush were fairly neatly arrayed on the clean surface of the sink top. The bathroom, shower and toilet looked pretty much spotless, Kyungsoo noted approvingly. And how sad was he that he was assessing the hygiene standards of Jongin's bathroom? Nonetheless, the fact that Jongin had a clean and cosy apartment made Kyungsoo like him even more - as weird as that would sound to most normal people.

 

Stripping off his soiled clothing, and turning on the water, Kyungsoo stepped into the shower and helped himself to a bar of soap which smelt of vanilla. Jongin always had a slight scent of vanilla on him, and mint and a subtle touch of something else which he could never put his finger on. That was when Kyungsoo spotted the fat, deep green bottle labeled Paul Mitchell Lavender Mint Moisturizing Shampoo. Popping the cap, he took a sniff and his mind was immediately filled with images of Jongin. It had been lavender after all - the elusive note had been lavender. 

 

As Kyungsoo lathered some of the minty shampoo into his wet hair, he mulled over all that he'd learnt about Jongin in the past six minutes and felt himself drown just that little much more in the whirlpool of messy emotions which had overtaken his life since he'd met the shy, awkward and most endearing Kim Jongin ... He felt himself drown, yes, but Kyungsoo had no regrets. None at all.

 

**Chapter 27: Soft Tofu Stew for the Soul**

 

**JONGIN & KYUNGSOO**

 

Jongin emerged from his bedroom, water beading on the ends of his damp hair. And Kyungsoo watched as he moved across the room in easy, graceful strides.  _Perhaps he was only clumsy on the paintball field?,_ Kyungsoo thought to himself and couldn't resist grabbing him in a gentle hug when Jongin stopped in front of him.

 

"Hyung, are you okay?" Jongin looked amused ... but pleased. And he couldn't help laughing when Kyungsoo buried his nose in his neck and took a long sniff of his shower-scented skin.

 

"You are the most delicious smelling person I know." Kyungsoo announced, "Vanilla, mint, lavender and Kim Jongin are the best combination."

 

"Okay that is so cheesy it might actually hurt." Jongin grinned before putting the tip of his nose to the expanse of skin between Kyungsoo's neck and shoulder, observing regretfully, "You smell a lot like me now. I kinda miss your citrusy scent."

 

"Wait, you noticed my scent?" 

 

"I'd better get started on the  _gaeran mari_ *." Jongin said quickly, studiously avoiding eye contact as he disentangled himself from Kyungsoo's arms and walked towards the kitchen - which was already fragrant with the aroma of simmering  _sundubu jjigae_ **. 

 

As he watched Jongin walk away in his navy blue, knee-length flat shorts and green v-necked tee, three facts impinged on Kyungsoo's consciousness:

 

1\. Kim Jongin was endearingly shy; 

 

2\. Kim Jongin had a nice ass; and 

 

3\. Kim Jongin had a very, very nice ass.

 

Kyungsoo sighed. He'd have to work really hard to keep his hands off it.

 

* * *

 

After Jongin had poured the egg mixture into the oblong pan in an even layer, he turned towards Kyungsoo and asked, "Hyung, could you get me some  _kim_ *** from the fridge? I need one sheet. It should be on the top shelf."

 

"I don't see any." Kyungsoo said after he'd searched all the shelves, "You do have some Wildberry Mango Surprise yogurt which expired two days ago though. Can I throw it out? Before it mutates or something. I mean it hasn't been opened but just in case."

 

Jongin laughed, muttering something about accountants being the most paranoid people ever. "I really need the kim now though hyung, before the egg gets overdone - so your OCD will just have to wait. Can you get a packet from that cupboard up there?" Jongin pointed at the overhead cupboard that hung suspended a few feet above Kyungsoo. It was pretty high up and Kyungsoo had to tiptoe more than a little to reach the packet of seaweed. As he stretched upwards, the hem of his sky blue shirt lifted away from the waistband of his khaki shorts and Jongin glimpsed a sliver of milky skin and what looked like ... a very familiar dragon etched in black ink on Kyungsoo's lower back. 

 

"Got it!" Kyungsoo declared proudly and carefully tore open the packet, extracting one sheet of seaweed and handing it to Jongin, who was still staring, mouth slightly agape. 

 

"Jongin? Did I give you the wrong kim?"

 

"No, it's the right kim. But I think I just saw Krong. On your back." Jongin had a dazed look on his face as he said it.

 

"Yeah, about that," the tips of Kyungsoo's ears had gone pink, "I'll tell you about Krong over dinner, ok? Because the maeran gari looks good and I really don't want you to burn it. It's a long story and I don't want you to get distracted,"

 

"You're going to make me wait till dinner?!" Jongin protested incredulously.

 

"Yes. Now concentrate. I haven't had homecooked maeran gari in months. It's beyond my skills so you're going to have to teach me how to make it one day. Maybe you'll succeed where my umma failed. She declared me unteachable." Kyungsoo chuckled as he turned Jongin so he was facing the stove again. 

 

"But it's a tattoo, hyung. How can you make me wait till dinner?" Jongin persisted even as he deftly separated the edges of the hardening egg mixture from the sides of the pan with a red spatula. Kyungsoo watched Jongin work and found himself wondering how someone this adept with his hands could be the same person who had tripped and fallen all over the field earlier that day. "Tell me about the tattoo. Please?"

 

"Shhh. Concentrate." Kyungsoo hugged Jongin from behind, peering over his shoulder. Shaking his head in resignation, Jongin carefully placed the seaweed sheet on top of the omelette and expertly wound it into a tight roll with the spatula.

 

"See that? That's the part that kills me every time. I just can't roll it right. How did you even do that? That looks just like the gaeran mari my umma makes! I think I hate you." 

 

"I'll teach you to make it one day. Promise." Jongin smiled then asked thoughtfully, "Do you see your umma often?"

 

"I try to see her about once a month but my hometown is about two hours' bus ride from here so sometimes the visits are further apart. She lives with my older sister though, so she has three grandkids to keep her busy. And I call her all the time so I don't think she has any chance to miss me really. Yixing and I moved out here after college. In fact we used to share an apartment till he got that job across town - it was just too far for him to commute so we rented smaller apartments on our own after a while. And you should be about snoring now - sorry I got a little carried away with the reminiscing."

 

"Not bored at all. I wanted to know, hyung." Jongin gave Kyungsoo's a light shove as if to say, "Don't be silly." Then he asked him to set the table, and to take out the side dishes and the egg rolls. Meanwhile, Jongin himself pulled on scarlet oven mitts and lifted the scorching hot clay pot from the stove - taking slow, careful steps as he conveyed it to the dining table. Kyungsoo found himself holding his breath as he had flashbacks of Jongin tripping and falling on the paintball field. But Jongin was sure footed in the kitchen apparently as there were no accidents en route to the table. 

 

The soft tofu stew was bubbling enthusiastically - releasing deliciously garlicky, spicy aromas  which flavored the air in the apartment with the comforting scent of homecooked food. And so Kyungsoo watched impatiently as Jongin gingerly placed the pot on a cork placemat, next to the banchan dishes and the omelette which the younger man had already arranged artistically on a celadon serving dish. Finally, Jongin scooped out fluffy white rice for them to eat with the rest of the food. The rice puffed out soft lacy clouds of steam in contrast to the stew, which produced strong streams of it. Everything smelled heavenly to Kyungsoo who was, by now, dying of both hunger and anticipation.

 

"I guess dinner's ready." Jongin announced a little self-consciously as they sat down. The last time they'd sat across from each other for dinner, it had been as almost-strangers over a pot of steaming gamjatang in a crowded restaurant. It was almost impossible to believe that only three nights had passed since their slightly-awkward-slightly-shy first date. They were anything but strangers now as they sat across from each other over a pot of steaming sundubu jjigae in Jongin's quiet, cosy apartment.

 

"Can I?" Kyungsoo's hand hovered over the steel ladle and Jongin nodded, embarrassed. Kyungsoo spooned some of the jigae onto his rice and onto Jongin's too. Then he carefully poured some of the flame-colored liquid into his long handled steel spoon and sipped it carefully while Jongin observed him nervously.

 

"Oh that's good." Kyungsoo closed his eyes and made exaggerated noises of ecstasy. 

 

"Stop it hyung, you're being cheesy again. It's not  _thaaat_  good."

 

"No, Jongin it really is that good. This is just ohhhhhhh. Now you've gone and done it. A romantic and a really good cook too. You're never getting rid of me now. "

 

"Who says I want to?" Jongin said softly, staring at his own hands. Then he picked up the ladle and dished out more of the stew for Kyungsoo, making sure to give him few misshapen squares of soft tofu, a couple of prawns and some cuttlefish.

 

"Well, even if you wanted to get rid of me, I wouldn't go." Kyungsoo's tone was joking but his eyes burnt with sincerity as they looked straight into Jongin's.

 

"I would never do that." Jongin said quietly and Kyungsoo reached across the table to take Jongin's hand. Feelings unsaid hung in the air between them and while Kyungsoo knew they needed to talk about things eventually, he decided there would be more than time enough for that later. For now, they'd enjoy the food Jongin had put together and some light conversation. 

 

"Okay, let's see if this tastes as good as it looks," Kyungsoo picked up a piece of gaeran mari with his skinny steel chopsticks. 

 

"Hyung, you promised you'd tell me about Krong." 

 

"Ohhhh, this could possibly be better than my umma's gaeran mari. She'll be mad as hell if I tell her I've tried better gaeran mari than hers. And she'll be even more upset when I tell her it was made by a twenty-five year old dude. Her womanly pride wouldn't be able to take it." 

 

Jongin rolled his eyes at him before saying firmly, "Stop trying to distract me with flattery. I want to know about Krong. Now. You keep saying you're a math geek and a boring accountant but you're hiding a tattoo under your conservative business shirt? I don't understand."

 

"Do you hate it? That I have a tattoo?" 

 

"No! I ... like it. A lot. It's just ... I'm curious because I didn't expect you to have a tattoo. You tell me your friends say you're too serious and you insist you're boring. So how come you have a tattoo? Just ... how? And why Krong? Can I see it?"

 

Kyungsoo grimaced and said, "Later. After dinner. I'm savoring all this delicious food."

 

"Okay, I'll wait till after dinner to see it but I am not waiting any longer for the story about the tattoo."

 

"It's long and boring - like all my stories."

 

"Hyunggggg," Jongin actually glared at him. Threateningly.

 

"So fierce! Okay, remember I told you about my next door neighbor Ethan Jameson? The one who's responsible for my grunge addiction? My umma says Ethan is a Bad Influence with a capital B and capital I and she blames every bad thing I've ever done on poor Ethan. She's right though, at least 70% of the time anyway," Kyungsoo chuckled. 

 

"Hyung, the tattoo. Focus." 

 

"Well, when I turned 21, Ethan took me out to celebrate. He was muttering something dramatic about me having to get a tattoo as 'a rite of passage to mark my becoming a man'. By that time, I'd had four cans of Bud and was in possession of very little common sense. So that's how we ended up in the tattoo studio on Jefferson Street. So there he was, trying to choose one of those really cool designs like something Celtic, something with flames or a black rose or something grunge-related. But I insisted on Krong. Ethan and the tattoo guy were going who? What?" Fueled by Jongin's sundubu jjigae and maeran gari and his earnest curiosity, Kyungsoo was animated as he recounted the origins of the tattoo on his back.

 

"I had to Google Krong for them because of course they had no idea what Pororo or his friends looked like. When they saw Krong, they laughed their asses off. For two whole minutes. If I hadn't been so drunk I would've been deathly insulted. Ethan was going, 'Nooooooooo. Dude, don't do it.' And the tattoo guy just couldn't stop laughing. But I was drunk and adamant. Ethan was pretty disgusted with me for picking such an 'unmanly' tattoo - like couldn't I at least have picked a cool looking dragon surrounded by flames or something? But I wouldn't budge. So he eventually agreed to it. And the tattoo artist only did it after I swore I'd never tell anyone I got that tattoo at his studio. Looking back, it was pretty hilarious. I asked him to ink it on my lower back so I could hide it from my mom and everyone else."

 

"So she's never seen it?"

 

"I wish." Kyungsoo sighed, "She found out six months later and she wanted to beat the shit out of Ethan! She would probably have grounded me for life too except I was already living in the city with Yixing. For months and months, she made sarcastic remarks about me trying to give her a stroke with that tattoo. She's forgiven me now but she still gives Ethan the evil eye when she remembers. Ethan reckons if he drops dead on the street one day, it'll be due to all the evil stares Umma has given him since we became friends." Kyungsoo laughed and Jongin laughed in unison.

 

"I really like the sound of this Ethan. Thanks to him, you have a tattoo on your back and the best taste in music." Jongin chuckled, then continued in a more serious tone, "Thanks for sharing that with me. You're really full of surprises, hyung. I wonder what you'll surprise me with next. And don't forget you promised to let me see Krong properly." Jongin nudged his ankle under the table.

 

"I'll let you see it, Jongin, don't worry. Now let's eat." Kyungsoo grinned, nudging his ankle back. 

 

* * *

 

They'd done the dishes together, side-by-side ... bumping elbows and shoulders. Kyungsoo had offered to do them on his own since Jongin had cooked dinner, but then Jongin said he'd helped with washing, slicing and chopping the ingredients so he had cooked too.

 

When the last dish had been dried and put away and the counter tops wiped down and their hands washed, Jongin pulled Kyungsoo to the sitting room and said very firmly, "I want to see it now."

 

* * *

 

*gaeran mari = Korean rolled egg omelette 

**sundubu jjigae = soft tofu stew

***kim = dried seaweed

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 28: A Tale of Two Crongs**

**KYUNGSOO & JONGIN**

 

"I want to see it now, hyung." Kai's husky mocha voice was firm as he guided Kyungsoo to the living room, making him sit down on the magenta colored fabric of his overstuffed sofa. Two half-empty glasses of Gewürztraminer sat abandoned on the coffee table - sweating delicately. 

 

Kyungsoo gave a long, drawn out sigh, "Don't laugh, okay? It looks pretty lame." 

 

"It does not look lame!"

 

As Kyungsoo got ready to show Jongin his back, the quiet of the apartment was dispeled by the eerily melodic words,

 

_I'm a creep,_

_I'm a loser_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

 

Kyungsoo burst into laughter as he recognized the Radiohead ringtone, while Jongin groaned loudly, "Nooooo! Go away Luhan! You really don't belong here." 

 

"Just get that - you said it yourself, he won't stop till you pick up."

 

"And you complained that Jongdae had bad timing." Jongin grumbled as he swiped the screen and barked into the phone, "Yes?!"

 

"Bad time?" Luhan asked wryly.

 

"You think?! What is it, Luhan?"

 

Before his best friend could answer though, the stentorian opening bars of Darth Vader's theme thundered from the recesses of Kyungsoo's back pocket and he walked down the hallway to take the call.

 

"Why am I hearing Darth Vader's theme? Didn't you already do a Star Wars Marathon last night? Dude, you need to get out more - which is incidentally why I'm calling,"

 

"I'm busy. I can't go out."

 

"Busy?!  You're watching Star Wars! AGAIN! You're not fucking busy. No excuses! We're going to try and catch IM3 at -"

 

"I'm not watching Star Wars. That's Kyungsoo's phone. Jongdae just called him. You guys seem to have a sixth sense when it comes to each other. Like you seem to know exactly when the other is going to strike. First with the 'get a room' this afternoon; and now you're making phone calls within five seconds of each other? Maybe Yixing is right. You guys really are made for each other."

 

"Please! Don't even mention that troll's name in my presence." Luhan's voice dripped with deep disapproval and Jongin tried to keep a straight face as he thought to himself, _it takes one to know one._

 

"I'm not joining you guys tonight. I'm ... Kyungsoo had dinner here and we're just gonna hang out." Jongin said simply and braced himself for Luhan's usual barrage of persuasive wheedling, "I know you think I should go out more and -"

 

"Okay." To Jongin's surprise, Luhan had cut him off. 

 

"Wait, okay? What do you mean okay? You're not going to try and convince me that Tony Stark trumps everything else life has to offer?"

 

"No. You said you're busy. It's cool. And I like this accountant guy.  He's good for you. You should keep him around."

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Yeah, Jongin, seriously."

 

"I'm ... I ..."

 

"Just say thanks, dude. Enjoy yourselves, 'kay?"

 

"Thanks. We will. You too. See you on Monday."

 

"Monday, sure. Be ... happy, Jongin."

 

"Thanks, Luhan. You guys have fun."

 

After they had ended the conversation, Jongin stood where he was, deep in thought. Even after twelve years of friendship, Luhan could still sometimes snap the rug from right under his feet.

 

Kyungsoo wandered back into the living room, shaking his head, "Jongdae is actually considering going out for drinks, the fool. Honestly, his need to conquer Sambuca is seriously terrifying. He tried to convince me to bring you and I said no because you didn't need to come under his corrupting influence. He was not amused. The other guys told him no too - they're too tired etc etc. I have a feeling Junmyeon and Baek might be going out with their paintball hook-ups. Let's see if Yixing can withstand his whining on his own." Kyungsoo chuckled before asking, "What did Luhan want?"

 

"The guys are gonna try and catch IM3 but I said I'd pass." Jongin sat down on the living room couch.

 

"You don't like Tony?" Kyungsoo's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

 

"I love Tony ... but Tony can wait. The only thing I'm interested in seeing right now is Crong." Jongin's voice had gone dangerously smoky and the skin on Kyungsoo's back, where the little dragon resided, began to tingle in a kind of dizzy anticipation. If Kyungsoo was going to be perfectly honest, his entire body was humming with expectation.

 

"Now?" Kyungsoo asked, suddenly overcome with self-consciousness.

 

"Now." Jongin took Kyungsoo's hands and drew him slowly in so that Kyungsoo stopped just in front of him, standing in between his knees. Jongin had no idea where his newfound courage was coming from but he wasn't questioning its timely arrival. He exchanged a brief intense look with Kyungsoo just before he kissed him, and his right arm wrapped around the older man's waist, pulling him closer. Meanwhile, his right palm triggered a series of warm sensations down Kyungsoo's back as it gripped the back of his neck. After half a heartbeat, Kyungsoo was pressing himself into Jongin's chest, and kissing him back with urgent passion.  

 

As Jongin gently nibbled the lobe of Kyungsoo's ear, he admitted breathily, "I've been wanting to do this since before dinner - when I was cooking the gaeran mari and you hugged me." Kyungsoo chuckled and confessed, "Me too, Jongin, me too." Then he leaned in toward Jongin, trailing kisses on his jaw as they lost themselves in each other's arms ...

 

\----------

 

Later, when Jongin finally surfaced from the passion-fueled fog that had enveloped them, he recalled the little ink dragon he had glimpsed in the kitchen. 

 

"Hyung, can I see it now?" Jongin's voice was still husky from their shared kisses, and messy strands of hair fanned across his forehead as he propped himself up to look down at a languid, sleepy-eyed Kyungsoo. At some point during the last eight minutes, they had both ended up horizontal on the couch.

 

"Mmm ..." Kyungsoo brushed Jongin's wayward fringe out of his eyes before sighing and turning to lie on his belly, "Don't laugh, ok? It's not exactly sexy."

 

Jongin made some scolding noises before gently lifting the sky blue fabric to reveal smooth, alabaster skin ... and a slightly manic looking, black inked cartoon dragon. The corners of his mouth lifted as his index finger traced the lines of the small tattoo. He could feel the muscles tensing under under his touch but he continued drawing on the warm, silky canvas. 

 

"It looks stupid, right? I don't even know what I was thinking when I chose it."

 

"It's perfect." Jongin silenced Kyungsoo by placing his lips reverently on the tattoo. Kyungsoo flinched slightly and said in a strained voice, "Jongin you shouldn't do that. It's making things difficult for me."

 

"What do you mean?" Jongin continued to trace Crong in light, feather like strokes until Kyungsoo turned around and caught his fingers in his own. 

 

"You're making me want to do more than just kiss you." 

 

"Maybe I want you to do more than just kiss me." Jongin played with Kyungsoo's fingers, avoiding his eyes.

 

"I don't want to rush things, Jongin. We're already three weeks ahead of my usual schedule," Kyungsoo admitted sheepishly. 

 

"What would you be doing now on your usual schedule?"

 

"Trying to find out your phone number!" Kyungsoo chuckled, "I'm generally a really cautious guy by nature, Jongin. Remember what I told you on Wednesday? It usually takes me about two weeks to even think about asking someone out let alone asking to kiss them. I wasn't kidding about that. You have totally screwed up my schedule, Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo leaned forward and kissed him.

 

"So you're not going to do more than kiss me?" Jongin asked in exaggerated disappointment.

 

"Definitely not tonight. It's only been eight days since we met, it's too soon." Kyungsoo sounded almost regretful.

 

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?" Jongin nuzzled Kyungsoo's neck, dropping not-so-subtle kisses along its length, enjoying Kyungsoo's laughter as the latter battled with desire and ticklishness. 

 

"No! And stop playing dirty!" Kyungsoo shoved Jongin away playfully.

 

"Okay, okay." Jongin grinned and  then they lay quietly beside each other for a while.

 

"Hyung, you never did tell me why you chose Crong."

 

"I used to love watching Pororo when I was a kid and well, Crong was my favorite character. What about you? Did you watch Pororo?"

 

"Sure I did." Jongin drew circles on Kyungsoo's collarbones, making him twitch. 

 

"That's ticklish! Stop!" Kyungsoo complained but Jongin ignored him as he began drawing hearts on his pale skin, "What are you drawing now, Jongin? Those feel different."

 

"Stars, hyung, I'm drawing stars." Jongin was too shy to say he'd been drawing hearts - most of his earlier bravado seemed to have deserted him and he wasn't feeling quite as fearless as he had twenty minutes ago. 

 

"I know we haven't talked about it but will you stay here tonight, hyung? I'll take you home if you prefer but I... I'd really like you to stay."

 

"I'll stay." Kyungsoo reached for Jongin's hand, and Jongin smiled and nuzzled Kyungsoo's neck which was fast climbing up his list of favorite things he liked to do. There was the inevitable cringing as his kisses ignited a wave of tickles in Kyungsoo, but he stilled when Jongin bit his earlobe. By this time Kyungsoo was having trouble thinking straight as his entire shoulder and neck area burned with sensations of the sensual kind.

 

"Jongin you'd better stop, I mean it." Kyungsoo's warning had no fire in it though and they both knew it. Jongin reduced the intensity of the onslaught anyway - but not before he pressed his nose against Kyungsoo's neck one last time, "Hyung, I miss your citrusy scent." 

 

"When did you even notice that?"

 

"When I delivered the gardenias at the office. You smelt of grapefruit and oranges. I was so nervous I wanted to die." Jongin's ears turned endearingly pink.

 

"You did shuffle your feet a lot that day and you kept looking the floor. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen."

 

"I was so lame." Jongin groaned and Kyungsoo pulled him close, wrapping his arms around a very embarrassed Jongin, "You were perfect." He kissed the top of Jongin's head, "And you're still perfect. I wouldn't want to change a thing about you."

 

"Hyung, you're so cheesy." Jongin muttered from somewhere next his chest.

 

"Shut up." Kyungsoo smacked his shoulder and they both chuckled, snuggling closer.

 

"It's Aqua Fahrenheit, by the way. My aftershave I mean. In case you wanted to know. I know I was going mad for days trying to figure out the missing note in your scent. I found out in the shower just now that it was lavender. From your shampoo."

 

He felt a chuckle vibrating against his chest, "You could just have asked, hyung."

 

"But it wouldn't have been as much fun. And besides I didn't want you to know I was spending that much time thinking about you, duh." More muffled laughter and Kyungsoo gave a long-suffering sigh.

 

* * *

 

As Kyungsoo spit out some water and toothpaste and rinsed his mouth again, Jongin appeared in the doorway of the bathroom.

 

"What is it?" Kyungsoo inquired as he tapped the aqua green toothbrush Jongin had given him earlier on the edge of the sink. Drops of water flew off the bristles as Jongin stood there with a mischievous grin on his face.

 

"You look like you're up to no good."

 

Jongin had had his right arm hidden behind his back and he now swung it to the front. There was something in his hand - a large, folded square of faded black cotton fabric. He handed it over to Kyungsoo, his eyes crinkled with mirth.

 

"What is this?" Kyungsoo unfolded it carefully.

 

"It's my favorite shirt to sleep in but I'm letting you use it tonight."

 

Kyungsoo burst into laughter when the front of the t-shirt was finally revealed. The picture was faded from countless washes but the manic looking, lime green dragon was unmistakable. 

 

"He's my favorite too." Jongin grinned and Kyungsoo hugged him in delight.

 

It was Crong. Of course.

 

\---------

 

It was late and Jongin and Kyungsoo lay stretched out on Jongin's bed, side by side, arms and fingers entwined in the dark.

 

"Jongin-ah?" Kyungsoo continued staring at the moving shadows on the ceiling. Before they'd settled on the mattress, Jongin had drawn the curtains so that some moonlight could stream in. The ethereal silvery light had immediately created a shadow painting on the ceiling of swaying tree branches and leaves. The images were hypnotic and they'd both been mesmerized, staring and watching as they held hands.

 

"Yes, hyung?" Jongin turned to look at him at the exact same moment he turned to look at Jongin.

 

"This is about three and a half weeks ahead of schedule but ... I like you ... I mean, I really really like you." Kyungsoo lay on his stomach and waited a little nervously for Jongin's reaction.

 

"Me too, hyung. I really really like you too, but I'm sure you already knew that." Jongin gave a shy smile and Kyungsoo dropped a few kisses on his collarbones before stopping, hovering over Jongin's face.

 

"Thanks for everything, Jongin. For cooking dinner, for asking me to stay over, for sharing Crong with me ... and just for being you."

 

Jongin didn't say anything - he just reached up and kissed Kyungsoo - pouring as much emotion and need into it as he could. 

 

As they lay on their sides, kissing, Kyungsoo's hand roamed at a leisurely pace, exploring the clothed contours of Jongin's lithe body. He finally stopped though when his palm traveled beyond Jongin's hip and rested happily on one slightly rounded buttcheek, his fingers curling in ever so gently. He'd been dying to do that since Jongin walked away from him earlier that evening and he'd discovered what a nice ass he had.

 

Kyungsoo sighed contentedly. It really had been a perfect evening.

 

 

**Chapter 29: Expect the Unexpected**

**JONGIN**

 

Gilded sunbeams streamed into Jongin's room through the large plate glass window, drenching his bedsheets in a soft blonde glow. Meanwhile, minute, gold-tinged dust motes floated lazily to the ground, illuminated by the shafts of natural light. But Jongin didn't register any of the beauty that surrounded him - his attention was focused solely on his sleeping companion. His right arm was draped loosely around Kyungsoo's slim form as he watched the other man sleep. Slightly parted, Kyungsoo's lips emitted a gentle low snore which Jongin found deeply endearing. Relaxed in slumber, Kyungsoo's features were even more boyish than usual, harboring a kind of distilled innocence. 

 

The borrowed shirt was far too large for him and left one slender shoulder exposed to the morning air. Jongin hesitated for all of three seconds before his fingertips gently caressed the pale skin. As Kyungsoo began stirring and the sleep sounds ceased, Jongin planted a lingering kiss on the other man's shoulder. 

 

Kyungsoo turned to lie on his back, facing Jongin as his eyelids flickered open tentatively, "'Morning," he smiled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hands in a gesture that was surprisingly childlike.

 

"'Morning, hyung." Jongin kissed his forehead and as Kyungsoo pulled him into a tight embrace, he asked, "Did you sleep well?"

 

"You know I did." Kyungsoo brushed the stubborn strands of Jongin's straight hair out of his eyes, "I love how soft your hair is."

 

"Soft hair is only nice when it's not your own. I spend half my life pushing it out of my eyes."

 

"You should get it cut more often then?" Kyungsoo suggested reasonably.

 

"But that would mean going to the hairdresser more often. And well, you know me and strangers, hyung."

 

"Strangers are just people we don't know, Jongin. But anyway, I like your hair a little long. It gives me an excuse to touch it all the time. Like this," and Kyungsoo's fingers played with Jongin's fringe again as he brushed it away from his forehead only to have it cascade down once he removed his hand.

 

"See? Soft hair sucks." Jongin grumbled. They lay there unspeaking for a while before Jongin said, "Hyung? Thanks for staying. Waking up with you was ... nice, and you look much better in my Crong t-shirt than I do." Jongin couldn't resist trailing his fingertips over Kyungsoo's shoulder as he mentioned the shirt and Kyungsoo laughed, swatting his hand away.

 

"You know my schedule is terminally screwed because of you, right? I'm pretty sure waking up together is only supposed to happen five weeks after meeting someone I like." Kyungsoo shook his head wryly.

 

"Schedules are made to be broken." Jongin insisted as he cuddled Kyungsoo spoon-fashion. 

 

"No they're not. Schedules are good - they give life structure."

 

"But spontaneity is good too, hyung."

 

Kyungsoo grunted, sounding unimpressed. Not that it stopped him from rubbing his nose against Jongin's neck and inhaling the faint scent of vanilla, lavender mint, and the more tantalizing scent of sleepy Jongin - not at all concerned that he was five weeks ahead of schedule ...

 

* * *

 

"What do you want to have for brunch?" Jongin asked lazily as he drew circles on Kyungsoo's collarbones. 

 

"I haven't had porridge in a while. What about we have  _juk_  in Koreatown? I haven't been there for a while."

 

" _Juk_  sounds great, actually." Jongin agreed and switched patterns as he began tracing hearts on the fine angles of Kyungsoo's collarbones.

 

"There, you're drawing those other shapes again. But they don't feel like stars, Jongin."

 

"They're not stars."

 

"They weren't stars last night either, were they?" Kyungsoo asked quietly as he made soothing circles on Jongin's back with his palm.

 

"Hearts. They were hearts." Jongin admitted shyly before burying his face in the pillow in embarrassment. Kyungsoo chuckled as he tried to tear him away from his bedding, "I can't believe you lied to me, Kim Jongin!"

 

Jongin mumbled, "You would have lied too if you were me. So embarrassing." But it came out more like, "Yeisnk sbkslsl sllsjdvd kdlshhyegiek" as Jongin's face remained determinedly smothered in his feather pillow. 

 

"Why hearts, Jongin?"

 

But before Jongin even had the chance to deflect the query, his phone vibrated and sang from its resting place on the bedside table:

 

_"I want something else_

_To get me through this_

_Semi-charmed kind of life."_

 

"Third Eye Blind? Who?" Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow curiously.

 

"Junmyeon hyung. I wonder what he wants." Jongin answered the call - relieved to escape Kyungsoo's interrogation. 

 

"What's up, hyung?" 

 

"Jongin-ah, I need a favor. I kinda asked Chanyeol out for brunch but I need numbers. Kris and Tao have agreed to join us - can you come too? Because Chanyeol knows you and that'll, I don't know, make him feel more comfortable?"

 

"But why are you asking a whole bunch of us along? Don't you guys want to be alone and get to know each other better or whatever it is people who aren't me do on first dates? Wait, didn't you guys go out last night?"

 

"Noooooo. Chanyeol had some family barbecue last night he couldn't get out of. So I suggested Sunday brunch but then I thought he seems kinda introverted so maybe he'd like you along for moral support and then I thought that would seem really obvious and so I asked Kris and Tao along too. And ... I'm babbling. I'm nervous, can you tell? So can you join us, kiddo? Please?"

 

"Can I bring Kyungsoo? He's kinda with me."

 

"Hell yes, bring Soo! Just be there, ok? You can hitch a ride with the guys. They should be calling you any minute now, actually."

 

"Calm down, hyung," Jongin laughed, "We'll be there. But we need to shower and brush our teeth first, ok?"

 

"Brush your ...? But I thought you said Soo was with you? Ohhhhhh ... Oh I see." Jongin could almost picture the surprise on Junmyeon's perfect features. Then Junmyeon said, more seriously, "Be good to him, kiddo, ok? Kyungsoo is about the nicest person I know - other than you I think - and I don't want either of you getting hurt. Have you told him you're not actually a delivery guy?"

 

"On Wednesday. I'll do it on Wednesday, I promise."

 

"That's good. So I'll meet you guys at Imperial Treasures in Burbank Street at 10.30? You know the restaurant where we usually have dim sum with Kris and Tao?"

 

"Yes, hyung. We'll be there." Jongin hung up and looked at a bemused Kyungsoo, "I guess our  _juk_  will have to wait. Junmyeon hyung just sent out a distress call. I hope you like dim sum."

 

"I do. In fact I like dim sum almost as much as I like you," Kyungsoo teased and Jongin groaned at his cheesiness. Then they fell back on the bed together and cuddled and kissed ears and necks and jaws and collarbones - everything but lips because they were both too embarrassed to kiss each other with morning breath. 

 

"Why hearts, Jongin?"

 

"Because I like you a lot more than I like dim sum." Jongin admitted as he forced himself to shed some of his usual self consciousness - playing with Kyungsoo's springy black hair as the other man looked down at him, propped up on his elbows in bed.

 

"Well, we're perfect for each other then. And yes, I know that was cheesy! Deal with it," Kyungsoo leant down to kiss Jongin on the forehead. "Ok, it's quarter to ten - we'd better get showered and washed up. I have a Top Ten Best Flavors list to compile. We've had makgeolli, soju, and Gewürztraminer kisses ... Time for some Colgate kisses."

 

"Hyunggggg! STOP!"

 

"You know you love my cheesy side. Besides, I'm a Math geek and an accountant. I have a pathological need to quantify things. Like how many kisses I can squeeze in before my shower ..." Kyungsoo laughed just before he dove into the crook of Jongin's neck to take long and not-so-subtle sniffs of his favorite scent in the whole wide world ...

 

* * *

 

"So what did Jongin cook for you last night?" Tao asked conversationally as they watched the poker-faced waitress pour steaming hot amber liquid into four petite porcelain teacups. 

 

"He made soft tofu stew and rolled omelette. The food was fantastic." 

 

"Noooooo, not sundubu jjigaeeeee?" Kris groaned theatrically, "Jongin, you haven't made that for us in ages. Now I'm craving it, dammit."

 

"Bring some to Thursday dinner - and make sure it's sundubu jjigae or Kris will make my life hell with his whining."

 

"I. Do. Not. Whine." Kris stated forcefully.

 

"Of course you do,  _ge_. Incessantly. Kyungsoo, you're invited too. We try to eat together every Thursday night - unless Kris and I are both out of town. We cook two dishes and Jongin brings one over." Tao explained to Kyungsoo, while completely ignoring his boyfriend's protest and ferocious (mock) glare.

 

"Thanks for the invitation. I'll definitely be there unless I've got urgent deadlines on Friday. Is it ok if I bring dessert?" 

 

"Dessert would be excellent." Kris said just before his phone buzzed. "Hmm ... Junmyeon just texted me. He just picked Chanyeol up so they'll be ten minutes late." Kris consulted his watch, "It's only 10.25 now so that gives us ... fifteen minutes to browse at the bookstore next door. I need to get a new novel  - I'll be out of town for two days next week." Kris announced. 

 

"I'm all right, Kris. Just going to sit here and drink my jasmine tea." Jongin took a cautious sip of blisteringly hot tea from the fragile white cup the waitress had upturned just minutes earlier. Kyungsoo said he'd pass too - he was having enough trouble finishing his latest Malazan read.

 

"Well, I could do with some photography magazines, actually. See you guys in fifteen." Tao stood up, joining Kris. The two tall, broad-shouldered men cut a swathe through the restaurant as they strode elegantly to the exit.

 

 

**KYUNGSOO**

 

Kyungsoo could sense that Jongin was a little tense as waiters, waitresses and random restaurant patrons skittered past their table in a more or less continuous stream. He gripped Jongin's knee reassuringly, "They're just people, Jongin."

 

"I know, hyung." Jongin placed his palm over Kyungsoo's, "I think I'm getting better at this whole eating in public thing. At least that's what Jongho told me last Friday."

 

"I'm glad. You'll be okay on your own, right? Because I really need to use the men's. I knew drinking two cups of coffee before we left was a really bad idea." Jongin laughed and said of course he'd be fine, what a silly hyung. Kyungsoo supposed he'd deserved that for asking a 25 year old if he'd be all right on his own while he went to take a leak.  _Smooth, Kyungsoo, very smooth_.

 

He walked purposefully to the opposite end of the crowded restaurant - trying his best to avoid knocking into human traffic. Imperial Treasures was a popular eatery which was habitually heaving at the seams with customers, and today was no different. 

 

Kyungsoo's bladder practically gave a sigh of relief when he saw the sign with the little man just twenty feet away. As he was passing through the area at the back of the restaurant with four to five secluded booths, he caught a glimpse of a very familiar set of dimples. Yixing swept his overlong fringe out of his eyes as he spoke intently to his companion. Kyungsoo couldn't see the other person at all but his meticulous eye for detail noticed that the unseen man's ankles were touching Yixing's. Their ankles were discreetly entangled, but entangled they were.

 

Yixing hadn't mentioned seeing anyone recently and Kyungsoo knew he must have had his reasons for keeping quiet about it. If he could have found another way to get to the toilet, he would have but he really had no choice but to walk past Yixing's table. 

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and strode past as quietly and swiftly as he could, hoping they wouldn't notice. By some miracle, he managed to get past them undetected - so engrossed were they in their conversation. Coming out of the toilet would be just a tricky but with any luck, Yixing's companion wouldn't recognize him at all. And so Kyungsoo walked out of the toilet, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible, only to find himself staring at a face he knew only too well.

 

"Kyungsoo? Erm ... hi. Who are you here with?"

 

Loose Lips. It was Kim Loose Lips and he had a really guilty look on his face. Kyungsoo's eyes were telling him it was Jongdae but his brain just refused to listen.  _Zhang Yixing had been playing footsie with Kim Jongdae? What on earth ...?_

 

 

 

**Chapter 30: Blame it on Sambuca & Jasmine Tea**

**  
KYUNGSOO**

 

"Kyungsoo? Erm ... hi. So who are you here with?" Jongdae looked visibly nervous and almost shifty even. Also, Jongdae never said things like 'erm', which further convinced Kyungsoo that he had something to hide.

 

"I'm here with Jongin and his next door neighbors. And Junmyeon and Chanyeol should be arriving any minute now." Kyungsoo tried to sound as normal as he could considering how utterly shocked he actually was at the under-the-table ankle drama he'd just witnessed. Normal friends did not do ankle nookie. Just. No. And when it was these two guys, it was even more improbable. Among them all, Yixing was the most committed when it came to teasing Jongdae - always the first to use his sly humor and sarcasm to put Jongdae firmly in place when he got unbearable. No matter how he looked at it, it just did not make sense to him. Kyungsoo waited for Jongdae to bitch about not being asked to join Kyungsoo and Junmyeon for brunch but Jongdae just sat there, reticent and distracted.

 

Yixing, who had been quiet up till now, sounded like his usual cool self as he announced casually, "So the two of us ended up bar hopping when the rest of you couldn't make it."

 

"Was it bad? And most importantly, was there Sambuca involved?" Kyungsoo tried his best to act natural too.

 

"When Jongdae is involved, Sambuca is always involved. As you well know, Do Kyungsoo." Yixing said dryly.

 

"Not really funny, Yixing." Jongdae glared and kicked Yixing's ankle more than a little viciously.

 

Yixing raised a sardonic eyebrow, "What are you, eight?" And Jongdae replied by giving him the finger. Kyungsoo all but sighed with relief because this was status quo - this he could deal with.

 

"That drink is pure evil. I keep trying to tell you." Kyungsoo shook his head unsympathetically.

 

"No mountain is insurmountable." Jongdae grimaced stubbornly.

 

"But after last night, I think Jongdae has finally admitted defeat and won't be flirting with Sambuca for a while." Yixing rolled his eyes as he made the announcement. Kyungsoo found it more comforting than he should have that Yixing was still giving Jongdae shit like he normally did.

 

"You guys don't look real hung over though." Kyungsoo said speculatively.

 

"We didn't really have that much in the end because I managed to convince Jongdae not to be a complete dumbass. Three Sambuca hangovers in 5 days definitely qualifies as dumbass-ery." Yixing's answer was rational as always.

 

"I am never a dumbass!" Jongdae protested while the other two said of course he was and all the time too. 

 

"So Junmyeon and Chanyeol, huh?" Jongdae finally asked after some more fruitless haranguing over whether he was a dumbass or not. He didn't sound as aggressively curious as he usually did but at least things were being restored to their natural order. If he'd just sat there without trying to get to the bottom of why Kyungsoo and the others were at the restaurant - well that would really have been just plain weird and unnerving.  And after accidentally seeing the ankle nookie, Kyungsoo really needed things to be normal.

 

"Yeah," Kyungsoo smiled. 

 

"I am totally dropping by to give old hyung a heart attack - since he was mean and didn't invite Yixing and me to brunch." Jongdae announced mischievously.

 

"Well, he didn't invite Baek and me either. I'm only here because he asked Jongin to come - because Chanyeol. Ok and while we're on the subject, how come you guys didn't invite the rest of us for dim sum?" Kyungsoo wasn't one to get into other people's business so he couldn't even explain why he was putting Jongdae on the spot except ... Ankle nookie, what the hell? Jongdae and Yixing both needed to pay for shattering his Sunday zen, Goddammit.

 

"You guys didn't go through the Sambuca Ring of Fire. This brunch is exclusively reserved for its survivors." Yixing's answer was consummate and smooth as always. Brilliant save, Kyungsoo thought admiringly.

 

Then he felt the comforting heat from two warm hands settle gently on his shoulders.  _Jongin was here._

 

"Hyung, Chanyeol and Junmyeon hyung - they just arrived ... Hi." He waved shyly at Yixing and even more shyly at Jongdae whom he'd had almost no interaction with.

 

"Hey." Yixing gave him a warm smile.

 

"So Junmyeon and Chanyeol huh?" Jongdae repeated - directing his question at Jongin this time.

 

"Um ... They're having brunch, yeah." Jongin replied evasively.

 

"That's it? Just here to eat?"

 

"Stop trying to intimidate him." Kyungsoo frowned at Jongdae, "Ok, we'd better get back before Jun sends Tao and Kris to find us."

 

"Tell old hyung I'll drop by to say hello and I promise I won't embarrass him." Jongdae's eyes were rife with mischief. Some things at least hadn't changed, Kyungsoo observed.

 

"Don't worry guys, I'll keep him on a leash." Yixing sighed and added as an afterthought, "A tight one." He yelped as Jongdae delivered another sharp kick to his ankle.

 

"Asshole." Yixing said calmly as he kicked Jongdae's ankle in retaliation. Then he turned to say goodbye to Kyungsoo and Jongin, ignoring Jongdae completely.

 

"I don't even know what to say." Kyungsoo said quietly as he held on to Jongin's elbow unconsciously on the trek back to their own table.

 

"What happened?"

 

"I saw Jongdae and Yixing playing ... footsie. They didn't realize I was there and oh man, I don't even know how I feel about this."

 

"But Yixing was just giving Jongdae shit about Luhan yesterday - about them being meant for each other." Jongin scratched his head expressively.

 

"That's it! That's my point exactly! Yixing gives Jongdae shit. That's what he does. Like all the time so how did this ...? Why are they even ... I seem to have lost all powers of speech. That never even happens to me. Ugh." Kyungsoo made a noise of frustration and Jongin chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

 

"Well, it happens to me alllll the time." Jongin said patiently, "Don't worry hyung, I'm sure Yixing will explain later."

 

"I don't know if I even want to hear his explanation! Their ankles! My eyeballs! My eyeballs are still burning! And they're messing with the status quo. Friends do not do ankle nookie. Nononono." Kyungsoo had started gesticulating although he kept his voice low and discreet. This was as explosive and overexcited as Jongin had ever seen Kyungsoo and he couldn't help chuckling. He moved behind the older man and placed his hands on both his shoulders, massaging them soothingly as he let him rant. And just like that, Kyungsoo felt the edges wear off his agitation, before it gradually dissipated in waves. He inhaled and poured his breath out in a drawn out exhale - already feeling calmer.  _Jongin was here_.

 

* * *

 

**JONGIN**

 

Chanyeol was still on the quiet side but he didn't look anywhere near as moody as he usually did, and Jongin was glad. Jongin had texted him and Sehun the evening before to warn them that Kyungsoo thought he was a delivery guy at IN BLOOM and that they weren't to mention otherwise in front of Kyungsoo and Baek. To his relief, both agreed unquestioningly. He'd known Yeol would agree because that was the kind of guy he was.

 

But surprisingly, Sehun hadn't quizzed him on why he was keeping the truth from Kyungsoo. He did, however, call him back to pepper him with a whole string of questions about Baekhyun - did he think it was a bad idea for Sehun to have mints when he was out on a date (hell yes, it's a bad bad idea); could he ask Kyungsoo what Baekhyun's favourite food was (Korean of course); what kind of music did Baekhyun listen to (R&B) and so on and so forth. Punk rocker Sehun had made gagging noises when he heard that R&B was Baekhyun's preferred genre. Jongin had dutifully obtained the answers for Sehun so that his unpredictable cousin wouldn't threaten to reveal his secret before he was ready to tell Kyungsoo himself. 

 

"So how was last night's barbecue?" Junmyeon tried to ask as casually as he could - although Jongin could tell he was a bit anxious. 

 

"It wasn't too bad." Chanyeol answered briefly, dragging a hand down the back of his head -honey-colored curls springing back up energetically in the wake of his hand. He then added, almost smiling,"There were way too many relatives but the barbecued ribs and buffalo wings made up for it. And there was Sangria, which is always good."

 

"You like Sangria? Do you like tapas too?" Junmyeon's voice had instantly gotten more animated as he was a big fan of Spanish cuisine.

 

"Yeah, I really like Spanish food." 

 

"We should suggest they go for Spanish coffee together and ditch them so they can be alone." Kyungsoo whispered in Jongin's ear as Junmyeon and Chanyeol got carried away with their own getting-to-know-you conversation yet again. Tao and Kris had left ten minutes earlier as the latter had claimed he needed to pick up some stuff and pack for his business trip the following day. 

 

Between Kyungsoo's chocolatey voice sending muted electric pulses up and down his right earlobe, and the pent up sensations from Kyungsoo's fingers caressing the inside of his right forearm under the bright red tablecloth, Jongin was more than ready to leave. 

 

Maybe it was the jasmine tea. Maybe it was all that earlier talk of ankle nookie. Maybe it was all the seafood in the dim sum. Or maybe it was a fiery combination of all these things which had Jongin fired up enough to whisper provocatively into Kyungsoo's ear, deliberately blowing small puffs of air as he enunciated sotto voce, "If you don't stop touching my arm like that I may lose control and kiss you right here right now. Either way we need to get alone. Hurry, hyung." 

 

Stunned by Jongin's uncharacteristic assertiveness, Kyungsoo's fingers abruptly halted their leisurely progress across the smooth golden expanse of Jongin's arm.

 

"Jun! Jongin and I ... we have to be somewhere. Like more or less now. You guys take your time and ..."

 

And right on cue, Kim Jongdae arrived, grinning manically, "Jun hyung! Fancy meeting you here," 

 

"Hyung? When have you ever called me hyung?" Junmyeon asked bemusedly.

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin looked at each other, groaning inside at Jongdae's uncanny ability to appear at the worst possible time. Jongin gripped Kyungsoo's thigh under the table cloth. It looked like their alone time would have to wait a bit. And Jongin was not happy about it, not one bit. Kyungsoo's hand slid over his own and they both sighed frustratedly.

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 31: Sun-Kissed**

**KYUNGSOO**

 

Fortunately for all involved, Yixing was a man of his word and forcibly ejected Jongdae from the area less than three minutes after his untimely arrival. He wasn’t able to do much damage in three minutes and Kyungsoo noted that he let Yixing commandeer him away without putting up much protest. Malleability was not a trait one associated with Kim Jongdae, and yet here he was leaving quietly. He really needed to broach the subject with Yixing about exactly what had happened while the two had gone bar hopping on their own.  Then Kyungsoo's mind went blank with desire as Jongin's fingers forged a maddeningly slow and sensual path across his thigh, which went from tantalizing to torturous when those tanned artistic fingers caressed the bare skin exposed by his not quite knee length shorts. The need to "get alone" had just suddenly become overwhelming.

 

"So Jun, as I was trying to say just now before Jongdae barged in, we really need to be somewhere.  Why don't you guys go have some Spanish coffee at La Cafetería on the corner of Fig and Maple? Since you guys like Spanish food?" Kyungsoo tried to sound as casual as possible as he caught Jongin's hand in his in a desperate attempt to make him stop.

 

"Chanyeol, do you have the time to ...?" Junmyeon let his question trail off hopefully.

 

"Coffee sounds great." Chanyeol's eyes lit up with interest. The tall gangly man really was quite transparent about enjoying Junmyeon's company and Kyungsoo was glad because Junmyeon was about the nicest person he knew and he deserved to have someone who made him smile like Chanyeol made him smile.

 

"You should definitely go, Yeol. Tell me what the place is like later." Jongin added encouragingly, surreptitiously trying to pry his fingers out of Kyungsoo's so he could continue tormenting him. 

 

"Sure will, Jongin."

 

"See you at work tomorrow then." Jongin got up to leave and they said their goodbyes to Junmyeon and Chanyeol before making a somewhat hasty exit from the restaurant.  They were both walking briskly towards the elevator, Kyungsoo's hand firmly gripping Jongin's elbow.

 

"That was mean, tempting me like that in the restaurant," Kyungsoo complained as Jongin struggled not to grin.

 

"I couldn't resist hyung, I'm sorry."

 

"You are not sorry!"

 

"Not really," Jongin grinned mischievously.

 

The first time they had ridden in an elevator together, they'd both been so hyperaware of, but tentative with each other. It seemed impossible that less than four days had passed since then. The sliver of space between the doors had yet to disappear before they wordlessly slammed into each other, mouths meeting impatiently - collarbones and hip bones bumping in their quest to close the distance between them.  Kyungsoo's hands cupped the sides of Jongin's jaw insistently as he gently pulled on the younger man's plump bottom lip with his teeth before sliding his tongue into the moist cavern of Jongin's mouth. The kiss was all the sweeter and more exquisitely satisfying because they'd had to wait so long for it.

 

Kyungsoo's hands intertwined together behind Jongin's neck while Jongin linked his fingers behind Kyungsoo's waist. Then Kyungsoo lazily licked Jongin's Adam's apple which made the younger man shudder and groan and clasp Kyungsoo's butt with both hands, squeezing it firmly. And then it was Kyungsoo's turn to moan as Jongin planted his lips on the crook of his shoulder and licked the sensitive skin there, exploring it. Because of his shyness, Jongin may not have been the most experienced or polished kisser but his natural instincts and quiet passion moved Kyungsoo more than anyone far more sophisticated had ever done.

 

As their mouths gravitated towards each other, each man surrendered completely into the other's embrace. Kyungsoo groaned when he heard the warning ding and thanked the powers that be that no else had pressed the elevator button the past three floors. As they pulled away from each other reluctantly, they held on to each other's hands, arms held out. Only when the steel doors began moving did Kyungsoo release the younger man's hands with a wistful smile. Then, in a sudden shift of mood, he grinned triumphantly at Jongin,

 

"Jasmine tea kisses. Mmmm ..."

 

"Thwack!" Jongin smacked him not exactly gently on the arm in protest at the cheesiness. 

 

"I'm putting jasmine tea at no. 3 on my flavors list ... " Kyungsoo waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "For now."

 

Jongin just laughed this time, taking Kyungsoo's hand in his as they walked to the blue Rio.

 

* * *

 

**JONGIN**

 

Jongin parted his hair carefully, pulling the comb through the damp strands slowly. He normally just used his fingers to haphazardly untangle his hair after a shower, but then he didn't normally go out on dates.  Kyungsoo had told him to be ready by 6 pm and to dress "really casual, ok?". He peered at his reflection speculatively: v-necked white tee with skinny black horizontal stripes and his most comfortable light blue denim Gap jeans. About as boring as you could get but it seemed to fit Kyungsoo's requirements. 

 

Jongin grabbed his phone and checked the time. It was 5.52pm. Almost time. Just before Kyungsoo got out of the car after lunch, Jongin had asked him why he was picking him up so early for dinner. Kyungsoo had just said, "Shhh ... It's a surprise," and steadfastly refused to say another word about it.

 

* * *

 

**JONGIN & KYUNGSOO**

 

Jongin opened the door to reveal a jean clad Kyungsoo in a white, short-sleeved polo tee. He'd let his short black hair fall across his forehead the way Jongin preferred. He was about to hug the older man when he noticed he was carrying something - or rather two things.

 

"Hyung, those are helmets."

 

"Yes, Jongin. Thanks for stating the blatantly obvious." Kyungsoo said in amusement.

 

"You have a motorbike?" Jongin laughed incredulously, his not quite dimples and laughter lines appearing - low, throaty chuckles which Kyungsoo always tried to prevent from penetrating his consciousness but so far, his halfhearted attempts had always proved useless. He loved Jongin's laugh - loved the way he used his entire body to laugh. He loved the way the full sound of it rolled over him and filled him with such warmth. Kyungsoo loved Jongin's laugh so much.

 

He offered Jongin the metallic red helmet in his hand, "This is for you. I've never really brought anyone on my bike other than Yixing but I wanted you to have your own helmet and I noticed you had a lot of red in your apartment so I thought it might be your favorite color and so I chose a red one for you." Kyungsoo's words came out in a nervous, almost inaudible rush.

 

"It is my favorite color, hyung," Jongin smiled gratefully, "But you have a motorbike?"

 

"Why do you sound so surprised? Because I'm a boring accountant?" 

 

"No! It's because you keep telling me you're a cautious guy so I was expecting ... I don't know, a four-door Volvo sedan or maybe an SUV ... A minivan?" 

 

"Minivan?!" Kyungsoo squawked in outrage.

 

"Okay, maybe not a minivan," Jongin chuckled, "Either way, I was expecting something with four wheels and a cabin, not a motorbike."

 

"I couldn't afford a car three years ago so I bought a bike. And then in the end, I just didn't want to give it up - even when I could finally afford to get a car."

 

"But why?"

 

"Tell you later. C'mon let's go. We don't have much time." Kyungsoo said mysteriously.

 

"A Crong tattoo, a motorbike ... Is there anything else you haven't told me, hyung? Wait, are you running with a motorcycle gang?"

 

"Shut up, Kim Jongin!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

**JONGIN**

 

Jongin's arms were wound more tightly than they had to be around Kyungsoo's midriff, and his cheek was buried contentedly in his left shoulder. The tangy citrusy fragrance of grapefruits and oranges teased his nostrils - battling with the scent of the wind to fill his senses. They were driving along Ocean Drive and Kyungsoo still hadn't told him where they were going.

 

"Is this why you won't give it up? Because you love going against the wind? Because you love the feel of the wind in your face?" Jongin shouted into Kyungsoo's ear to be heard over the thunderous whooshing of the wind.

 

Rather than expending the energy to shout and have his words disperse in the choppy winds, Kyungsoo nodded vigorously. Jongin smiled into his back and hugged him even harder. This was his first time riding shotgun since his college days with Luhan and well, Luhan had never made his heart skip a beat or given him butterflies in his stomach or any of those clichés - not even remotely. His feelings for Kyungsoo were anything but platonic though, so today's experience was a completely new one. As the wind whipped at Jongin's eyes and made them water, he lost himself  in the breathtaking view of the vast turquoise ocean and the serene pastel sky. Lastly, he breathed in Kyungsoo's citrusy male scent - thinking to himself:  _life didn't really get much better than this._

 

* * *

 

They arrived at Templeton Pier at 6.35 pm. Kyungsoo yelled,  _Quick or we'll be too late!_ Andthey laughed as they sprinted down the jetty, their rubber soles hitting the wooden planks at a blistering pace as they ran down the steps. Everything was bathed in a warm golden aura as the sun hovered just above the horizon, but the two men were too busy rushing to notice much.

 

When they reached the end of the pier, Kyungsoo made Jongin sit down on the edge. Seagulls soared and swooped nearby and they could smell the briny odor of the ocean as they settled themselves comfortably close to the water's edge, although the watery surface was a good four feet below where their toes hung suspended.

 

"Okay, you have to take off your shoes and socks now."

 

"But there's no sandy beach to walk on," Jongin pointed out - indicating the rocky beach below.

 

"You are very nosy," Kyungsoo laughed even as he started pulling Jongin's Vans off - he'd shucked his own shoes off earlier while Jongin had still been hesitating.

 

"Hyung, you're so impatient. I could have taken those off myself. Now what?" Jongin asked curiously, his palms rubbing his denim clad lap.

 

"Now fold up your pant legs till ... just below the calf should be fine. Quick! We're almost out of time."

 

"Out of time for what?"

 

"Ok now let your legs hang over the edge. Can you feel the wood against your skin? Can you feel the breeze on your skin?"

 

"Yes." Jongin wondered if he sounded as contented as he felt. He didn't tell Kyungsoo that he loved the way wood felt under his skin - whether it was a railing, or his work table or as he was now discovering, the way the wooden support beams on the side of the jetty felt against his calves and heels. He placed his palms flat on the ground and absorbed the dry, sun-heated texture of the wood. Then he finally took in the view before him. 

 

Cottony cumulus clouds were scattered across the sky which was still mostly pale blue and shot through with streaks of gold. The ocean waves were splashed with an irregular band of gold as the sun cast its reflection on the water. The sun looked ripe and heavy and ready to drop. As he drank in the breathtaking sun-kissed splendor laid out before him, a pair of strong, pale hands settled lightly over his eyes.

 

"Hyung?" There was a smile in Jongin's question, "What are you doing?"

 

"Shhh, be patient." Kyungsoo made himself comfortable behind Jongin, his bent knees flanking Jongin's torso, while his arms braced Jongin's shoulders. It was intimate but there was no awkwardness about it - they'd gone past that. Jongin allowed the trust to seep into his bones and into his soul as he let himself sink comfortably into Kyungsoo's embrace.

 

"Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo leant forward so his chin rested on Jongin's shoulder, "What do you hear?"

 

Jongin emptied his mind of everything and just listened.

 

"I hear the seagulls. And the breeze,"

 

"Anything else?" Kyungsoo nuzzled Jongin's neck and Jongin absorbed the pleasurable sensations triggered off by the coarse stubble on Kyungsoo's jaw. He forced himself to concentrate and he began to hear the low susurrus of the waves breaking against the shore. 

 

"The sea ... I can hear the waves, hyung." 

 

"Okay." Kyungsoo said simply as he let his hands fall away from Jongin's face, only to reach for the younger man's hands. As their interlaced hands landed gently in Jongin's lap, Jongin eyelids slowly opened. 

 

The brilliant gold of the sun was touching the horizon now and the sky was awash with lilacs, peaches, coral reds and dusky pink hues as the earth began to darken. Jongin was now conscious of the sounds as he wasn't before. He saw the sun sinking into the horizon and the sky streaking with lavender and purple; he heard the waves kissing the shore again and again; he heard the distant cawing and squawking of seagulls, but most of all, he felt Kyungsoo's hands in his and his cheek against his jaw. 

 

And as the sky gradually turned midnight blue, he whispered, "Thank you, hyung."

 

"Shhhh." Kyungsoo said and snuggled closer.

 

Jongin sighed contentedly. _Life really didn't get much better than this._

 

 

**Chapter 32: Starry, Starry Night**

 

**KYUNGSOO**

 

As the sky turned midnight blue, Jongin whispered, "Thank you, hyung."

 

"Shhhh." Kyungsoo said and snuggled closer as Jongin gave a contented sigh. Kyungsoo had been coming to this spot for years but for some reason, he had always come here on his own - watched all those sunsets on his own. For no reason he could fathom, he'd never shared this corner of his existence with anyone till today. Corny as it seemed, it was almost as if he'd known somehow that he was supposed to wait for the right person.

 

"And you said I was a romantic." Jongin suddenly remarked as he stroked Kyungsoo's arm.

 

"But you are, Jongin. And I'm totally not a romantic. I'm as practical and dull as they come. Like a newspaper to your romance novel."

 

"Sunsets by the sea are neither practical nor dull, hyung." Jongin nudged his ribs. 

 

"Ouch, that hurt." Kyungsoo complained. And as he made a big show of whining and pointing at his so-called injured ribs, Jongin turned his body to face him, shutting him up by covering his mouth with his own. Their tongues tangled sensually with each other but where the kisses in the elevator had been fevered and urgent, tonight's kisses were luxuriantly slow and unhurried - and yet every bit as precious to them both. 

 

Jongin's palm made lazy circles over the small of Kyungsoo's back, chuckling as he said, "Hi, Crong."

 

"Are you laughing at me? You are totally laughing at me." 

 

"I'm not! I love Crong but you have to admit he's an unusual choice for a tattoo. Don't be mad, hyung. I find it really hot that you have a tattoo - I don't much care about the shape to be honest, but the fact that it's Crong? That just makes it even more special. Just one more thing we have in common and oh my God that was so cheesy, can I take it back?" Jongin groaned into Kyungsoo's chest, "I wanna take it back ... I'm taking it back."

 

"Not letting you." Kyungsoo remarked just before his stomach made a loud and melodramatic growl, "I think it's time we got some food. Veggie burgers?"

 

"Veggie burgers?! Why do you want to spoil a perfectly good evening with veggie burgers? Hot dogs, hyung. Let's go find some hot dogs."

 

"But they're oily?" Kyungsoo complained.

 

"That's the point!" Jongin laughed as he pulled him up from the wooden planking and dragged him along amid cries of "my cholesterol levels are going to soar" and "my arteries are going to clog up" and "you're paying for my medical bills if I get heart disease."

 

"I'll take care of the bills, hyung, I promise! Now let's go get the greasiest hot dogs we can find,"

 

"Nooooooooo ..."

 

* * *

 

Deciding that neither one of them wanted to give up the moonlit ambience of the pier, Kyungsoo and Jongin rode to the nearest hotdog stand they could find and bought two hotdogs to go so they could eat down at the pier. Kyungsoo had made some token protests about the greasiness but it was fast becoming apparent to him that he wasn't very good at saying no to Jongin.

 

Kyungsoo had told the hotdog vendor not to slather his hotdog with relish or ketchup or mustard in his desperate attempt to save some empty calories. Jongin had shaken his head in disgust and later persuaded Kyungsoo into taking a bite of his hotdog, which was smothered in every unhealthy topping imaginable.  Predictably, Kyungsoo gave an extremely disgruntled acknowledgement that Jongin's hotdog tasted better, while Jongin made a half-assed attempt to stifle the smile that threatened to appear on his lips. 

 

"Have another bite," he offered his mustard and relish drenched hotdog but Kyungsoo resisted - shaking his head in a resolute no. Not ready to give up, Jongin dangled it near Kyungsoo's nostrils until the latter eventually caved in and took a grudging bite. Wordlessly, Jongin tore off a chunk of his hotdog and gave it to Kyungsoo, before tearing a similar sized chunk of Kyungsoo's much drier, much healthier hotdog for himself. 

 

"Hyung, can I just order you a hotdog with everything on it next time? Because hotdogs aren't hotdogs without pickles and mustard," Jongin made a face as he bit into Kyungsoo's much blander hotdog.

 

"Fine." Kyungsoo said sheepishly as he savored the intense smoky flavors of Jongin's hotdog. "I swear my cholesterol levels have gone up by 50% since met you."

 

"Well, we're even then. I think mine have gone down by 50%!" Jongin grumbled as he chewed unhappily on Kyungsoo's hotdog. 

 

* * *

 

Food finished, Kyungsoo and Jongin lay side by side on the end of the jetty, feet facing the sea so they could see the star spangled horizon. Jongin's left hand in his, Kyungsoo rhythmically painted elongated circles on its smooth caramel surface.

 

"Jongin-ah, I hope you don't think I'm a cheapskate." Kyungsoo sighed regretfully, "I should have brought you to a nice cafe or restaurant and instead we're sitting here, out in the open, and fortunately not getting eaten alive by mosquitoes ... But I guess I wanted to show you the sunset here at Templeton Pier. I've never actually brought anyone here before. It's kind of my special place." Kyungsoo covered his eyes after his impromptu confession, feeling a little embarrassed. Jongin propped himself up on his elbows and gently peeled Kyungsoo's hand away from his eyes, trapping it in his own.

 

"Thank you, hyung, for bringing me here. For someone who's supposed to be unromantic, you know all the most romantic spots," Jongin remarked teasingly, "First there was the boardwalk with the fairy lights ... and then this place."

 

"Well, it wasn't about romance for me. They used to be places I could go to just to be alone and empty my head of all my thoughts ... and just be quiet I guess."

 

"And now?" Jongin brushed Kyungsoo's hair away from his eyebrows - the pale expanse of his forehead taking on a bluish glow in the moonlight.

 

"They're romantic places I can go to with you," Kyungsoo laughed before adding, "I know what you're going to say - hyung, you're so cheesy!" And Jongin laughed too, kissing first his forehead, then his nose, then stopping at his lips for a lingering kiss (like that wasn't cheesy, Kyungsoo thought indulgently). Finally, he settled his cheek comfortably on Kyungsoo's chest, draping his arm loosely around the other man's waist. 

 

"What are you thinking of?" Kyungsoo asked as he caressed Jongin's hair.

 

"How loud your heartbeat sounds." Jongin's voice was laced with contentment. Kyungsoo's hand stopped for a second then continued its ministrations. They just lay there for a while - looking up at the silver sequined, inky sky. 

 

This. This was bliss, Kyungsoo thought, as he dragged one hand slowly over the silky black strands of Jongin's hair while the other clasped his shoulder protectively, holding him close. He began softly humming the tune to Pearl Jam's 'Alive' and after five seconds or so, Jongin's low timbre weaved in with his not so low one - Jongin singing the words while Kyungsoo hummed the melody.  

 

Jongin sang the words softly from where he lay, nestled against Kyungsoo's warm chest and staring out to the moonlit sea. Kyungsoo soon abandoned his humming and began voicing the words too. His hand no longer stroked Jongin's hair, cupping the nape of his neck instead as he concentrated on getting the words right. Between the two of them, they managed to remember most of the words and those that they couldn't, they glossed over.

 

"Oh, I, oh, I'm still alive, 

Hey, I, I, oh, I'm still alive ..."

 

When the song was over they just lay there, listening to the murmuring of the nearby sea and the reassuring sounds of each other's breaths and heartbeats. Kyungsoo refused to think about how it was getting late and that the next day was Monday and he'd have to go back to the monotony of his work week. He refused to think about real life because this? This was bliss.

 

The near silence of the night was suddenly shattered by the whine of Billy Corgan's voice as The Smashing Pumpkins' 'Tonight, Tonight' began playing. Kyungsoo felt Jongin's body tense and he rubbed his back in calming strokes as he waited for Jongin to answer the phone. But Jongin didn't move. His muscles were stiff with what felt like anxiety and Kyungsoo just held him tightly, keeping his questions to himself for the moment.

 

"And our lives are forever changed

We will never be the same

The more you change the less you feel

Believe, believe in me, believe

That life can change, that you're not stuck in vain

We're not the same, we're different tonight"

 

Jongin let the phone ring for two verses before the sounds of the Smashing Pumpkins eventually ceased. Then all was quiet again save for the whispering of the waves and the barely-there sounds of Kyungsoo's fingers caressing the back of Jongin's head and his neck. Then they heard two buzzes, about eight seconds apart. Jongin's sigh was disconsolate as he buried his face in Kyungsoo's chest. This wasn't the first, or even the second time Jongin had tried to ignore phone calls but this was nothing at all like his reaction to Luhan's pestering, and Kyungsoo was filled with worry - enough worry that he was not going to leave it this time.

 

"Jongin-ah? You ok?"

 

"Not really." The words were muffled.

 

"Is it your dad?" Kyungsoo asked tentatively and felt Jongin nod his head once.

 

"What can I do to make it better?"

 

"You're already doing it, hyung." 

 

"I want to do more."

 

"You already are." Jongin raised himself up and gave Kyungsoo a wan, dry-eyed smile, "I should see what he wants." He reached for his back pocket and sat up, looking warily at his phone screen.

 

"He wants me to check my email. It's probably information on another job he wants me to apply for." His fingers flew deftly across the screen and then he made a sound that was not quite annoyance, but not resignation either. But one thing was clear to Kyungsoo - Jongin looked so very sad.

 

"It's a position for a Marketing Executive in a meat packaging firm. Me ... In sales. Can you imagine me having to talk to strangers every day? About buying meat in bulk? He doesn't know me at all." Jongin said bitterly. 

 

"I'm sure you don't want to, but will you tell me about your dad and you? I really want to understand." Kyungsoo got up into a sitting position and hugged Jongin from behind - much in the same way he had during the sunset earlier that evening. 

 

"My Appa and me ... We've never been close. He's always been a workaholic so he's never had much time for us. That's partly why Umma and I were so close - because he wasn't around much. And my brother left home when I was eight. He visited pretty often but it was mostly Umma and me."

 

"She's lucky she had you."

 

"More like I was lucky I had her. She was the best." Jongin said wistfully as he played with Kyungsoo's hand.

 

"The day the purple tulips first bloomed, it was a Saturday. Jongho and Jiwon brought Jinki home for a visit. I think Jinki was about two years old then. We were supposed to all eat lunch together on the terrace. It was early spring so the weather was a bit chilly even though the sun was out. The tulips were supposed to bloom the week after that but they were early and the garden was like a sea of purple. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, hyung. And Umma was so excited that morning when she looked out the window and saw them that first time. She was so thrilled she was telling Appa, 'Look! the flowers are here just in time for the kids and little Jinki!' And Appa was like, 'Oh I have to work today. In the city.' I think something died in Umma that day. I mean he was always pulling stuff like that but I think that that was the day she'd had enough. She'd reminded him about the family lunch just the day before and he'd said sure he'd be around. She used to spend a lot of time making excuses for him but that was the day she stopped. In a way it was good, because she stopped waiting for him to change."

 

"Were you ok with that?"

 

"I was relieved to be honest. It was hard seeing her suffer one disappointment after another. You remember that picture you saw in my apartment? That was taken on that same day. I think she was really happy when we took those photos because she'd finally stopped waiting for him to change. Kind of like she decided that we were better off without him there. But knowing Umma, she was sad about it too, deep down inside."

 

"Oh, Jongin." Kyungsoo tightened his arms around him, their cheeks touching. 

 

"I don't hate my father. I just don't exactly love him either because he made my Umma sad. I don't think he does it on purpose - he's just always been detached, and cold where Umma was everything that was warm. By the time I turned 18, I'd accepted that he was never going to be a really supportive or caring kind of father. It's just the way he's wired. But sometimes he can still upset me. He doesn't think being in the florist business is real work so he keeps trying to find me a 'real job'. He refuses to accept that I want to work with flowers because of Umma. They're my strongest connection to her but he can't understand that. And he won't accept it. So that's why I only see him once a year. On his birthday.  And we exchange a few awkward phone calls and businesslike texts a year. And ... Oh God, I can't believe I talked so much. Sorry, hyung. I didn't mean to bore you."

 

"How could I be bored by that, Jongin? It's about you and I want to know everything about you." Kyungsoo moved so he ended up facing Jongin, "Thanks for sharing that with me. I was really worried when you came over on Friday night all upset. I wanted to ask you about it then, but I didn't want to intrude, y'know? But I have been worried. Did it make you feel better to talk about it?" 

 

"I don't know? I guess. It just ... It hurts me a little when my father doesn't know anything about me and won't believe that I know what's best for me." Jongin looked down miserably. 

 

Kyungsoo took his hands in his and said quietly, "I know this sounds cheesy, but I'm always here if you need me, Jongin." Then Kyungsoo reached out and hugged him as close to his heart as he could. And as a solitary tear trickled down Jongin's cheek, Kyungsoo whispered, "I've got you, Jongin. I've got you ... Always." 

 

And Jongin let himself relax into his embrace, burying his face into his neck.

 

"I've got you." Kyungsoo whispered again, stroking Jongin's hair gently.

 

 

 

**Chapter 33: White Anemones**

**  
JONGIN**

 

"Better?" Kyungsoo's forehead touched Jongin's - creating a small reservoir of warmth as the cool night air that clung to their skin grew chillier still. Jongin nodded wordlessly, rubbing his nose slowly against Kyungsoo's before letting his lips slide slowly over the other man's. Warm tongues danced gently with each other as they drank in mutual comfort and belonging from their shared kisses. Jongin’s feelings of hurt and disappointment dissipated as he surrendered himself to Kyungsoo's caressing hands and healing kisses. As for his own hands, Jongin slipped them into Kyungsoo's back pockets, pulling him closer.

 

"We should start heading back." Kyungsoo said reluctantly as his lips lingered on the smooth skin of Jongin’s neck, "It's getting late and it'll be really cold on the bike if we don't leave soon. Lucky we brought jackets. It pays to be prepared sometimes. I knew I joined the Boy Scouts for a reason." Jongin had been perplexed when Kyungsoo had texted him earlier in the evening to bring a jacket with him - especially when Kyungsoo had refused to divulge why.

 

"You were a Boy Scout?" Jongin chuckled.

 

"Too square to be real, right?" Kyungsoo looked sheepish.

 

"I was almost an Eagle Scout, hyung."

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"But I didn't want to be Troop Leader because - well you know about me and my non-existent people skills - so ... I was a Life Scout. You were totally an Eagle Scout, right?"

 

"Yeah." Kyungsoo admitted reluctantly. "Was it that obvious?"

 

Jongin chuckled, hugging him and refusing to say a word more. _Just one more thread connecting their lives._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**KYUNGSOO**

 

A loud buzzing noise was forcefully penetrating Kyungsoo’s sleep-fogged mind but something was off-kilter because it didn’t sound anything like his alarm clock. It sounded all wrong - so he ignored the persistent noise until he felt a lean arm tighten around his waist and heard a husky, chocolatey sleepy voice murmur against his skin, “Wake up, hyung.” 

 

He was still drifting in and out of sleep until he felt teeth nip at his earlobe, and he was suddenly wide awake as delicious shivers travelled up and down his neck and back.

 

“Morning,” Kyungsoo turned around to face him. He had insisted on staying the night so Jongin wouldn't be alone after the thing with his dad, but if he was honest with himself, he’d stayed mostly because he wanted to.

 

“Morning,” Jongin’s eyes were half closed, as if he was trying to shut out the light from the bedside lamp. It was only 6.00 am and still dark out.

 

“Why is it Monday?” Kyungsoo groaned as he shielded himself from the artificial brightness by planting his face in Jongin's hard, cotton clad chest. Their legs lay tangled under the sheets, both of them wearing thin cotton pajama pants that belonged to Jongin. Kyungsoo had teased him the night before about all the extra laundry he'd have to do because of him, and Jongin had mumbled something about him bringing his own clothes next time if he felt bad. It had made Kyungsoo feel ridiculously happy to hear Jongin mention a next time.

 

"You can sleep a bit longer if you want, hyung. I'll reset the alarm for you." Jongin said as he drew hearts on his back - at least it felt like hearts.

 

"What about you?" Kyungsoo very deliberately rubbed the arch of his right foot against the inner ankle of Jongin's left leg and felt the younger man's breath catch a little. The skin-on-skin contact was both comforting and tantalizing and  _ugh, why was it Monday?_ He consoled himself by clinging to the broad planes of Jongin's shoulder. 

 

"I have to drag my sorry ass to the growers' market by 6.30, hyung. If I'm late all the best flowers will be gone, and we always try to get the freshest blooms for the shop." Jongin's fingers continued their heart shaped treks over Kyungsoo's back as he gave his explanation.

 

"Jongin, why does a delivery guy have to buy flowers?" Kyungsoo asked quietly and Jongin's fingers unthinkingly stopped moving.

 

"It's ... I've always done it. I can't explain why right now but I promise I'll tell you, hyung. Very soon."  _There it was again_ , Kyungsoo thought,  _that guilty air to Jongin's voice whenever he spoke of his job._

 

"There's a photo on your bedroom wall of Chanyeol and you. You're both arranging flowers, I think. And that day in my apartment when you did that thing with my peonies. Are you ... Are you really just a delivery guy, Jongin?" 

 

"Not exactly ... I'm not exactly just a delivery guy. But I'll tell you everything soon, hyung. Just ... don't make me do it today. Please?" 

 

"Take as long as you need. I just want you to know you can tell me anything. I mean, it won't matter to me. It wouldn't change anything or ...  Argh! I'm so bad with words. I need an Excel spreadsheet for this." Kyungsoo said self-deprecatingly, dragging a frustrated hand through his sleep-tousled hair.

 

"Well that's one more thing we have in common. I'm really bad with words too." Jongin laughed, and the slight tension in the atmosphere melted away. "I'll tell you on Wednesday, hyung. Promise." He said earnestly before dropping a kiss in that sensitive spot behind Kyungsoo's ear. "It's nothing bad, I swear."

 

"Okay. I can wait two more days. I'm just going to laze a bit here while you shower. I'll leave with you so I can go home and have a shower before I take the train to work. But first, one last hug for the road."

 

"Oh my God, please, the cheese." Jongin shook his head in exaggerated disbelief but allowed himself to be engulfed in an affectionate hug anyway - his eyes crinkling and lips widening in the most precious way. As Kyungsoo leaned closer to Jongin, he thought he could get used to seeing this smile every morning.

 

* * *

 

**JONGIN**

 

"So how was the coffee at La Cafeteria?" Jongin asked casually as he carefully maneuvered a stalk of purple calla lily into the towering centerpiece destined for the entrance of The Hyatt downtown. 

 

"Aromatic?" Chanyeol gave him a quirky smile, "Is it the coffee you're interested in, or how things went with Junmyeon hyung?" Calmly, he worked with the same deep purple lilies to form a medium sized centerpiece for a half-moon table at the Hyatt lobby lift area.

 

"I was trying to be subtle, Yeol." Jongin complained as he adjusted the calla lily, biting his bottom lip in concentration. 

 

"There's nothing subtle about asking how the coffee was," Chanyeol chuckled quietly, "But since you asked so ... subtly, things went really well. We both like watching European films so we had a lot to talk about. I used to watch them with my roommates in college but we all kinda lost touch and I usually just rent videos now. He, ah, asked me to watch  _Mood Indigo_  with him tomorrow night. At the Lumiere Theatre. Oh, there's a blank look on your face.  _Mood Indigo_  is a French film, Jongin."

 

"Um, okay. As long as it's your thing." Jongin eyed him dubiously.

 

"Yes it's my thing." Chanyeol's teeth showed as he gave an almost laugh. Jongin's heart felt light as he saw the genuine happiness in his usually morose friend's face. "It's nice. Having someone to talk to about art films again, it's nice. I've just been watching them on my own all these years so, yeah."

 

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help in that area." Jongin said sheepishly.

 

"I never expected that from you." Chanyeol said simply. "You're a good boss and a good friend, Jongin. That's plenty." He started on the second centerpiece before asking, "So why are you a delivery guy again? I'm not too clear on the why."

 

"I swear it's nothing bad!" Jongin defended himself for the second time that day.

 

"I wasn't implying it was. I just want to know why you're telling Kyungsoo you're a delivery guy when you're anything but."

 

"He just assumed I was. Remember that day when Luhan was trapped on the freeway and Sehun was at home puking his guts out and you ... erm don't do vehicles?" Chanyeol nodded and Jongin continued, "I delivered flowers to one of his colleagues. That's how we met. And after that I wanted to see him again so I - this part is really embarrassing, so please don't judge, okay? Anyway I kinda sent him flowers pretending they were from a secret admirer. More than once."

 

"Okay."

 

"That's it? Okay?"

 

"Yes, Jongin. Just okay. Were you expecting me to be more melodramatic? I'm not a melodramatic person," Chanyeol chuckled. 

 

"I lied." Jongin's voice was small.

 

"I'm sure you have your reasons and you'll tell him everything eventually. Besides, it sounds like you're kicking yourself enough about it. You don't really need anyone else kicking you." Jongin had to smile at the typical stoic Chanyeol reaction. 

 

"I freaked when Junmyeon hyung walked into Kyungsoo's office while I was there making a delivery. Lucky he didn't give me a hard time about lying to Kyungsoo, because they're buddies and everything. Junmyeon hyung, he's a good guy, Chanyeol. He's someone you can count on."

 

"Jongin, is that you trying to be subtle again?"

 

"It's not working?"

 

"No, dude."

 

"I suck at talking to people." Jongin groaned, his head slumping onto his beloved work table.

 

"You're fine." Chanyeol chuckled, patting Jongin on the shoulder. 

 

* * *

 

Jongin squinted as he put the finishing touches to a bouquet of white anemones he had painstakingly put together for the special delivery. Then he reached for the nearby plastic bottle and carefully sprayed just the slightest hint of aqueous mist over the flowers to keep them fresh. He had tried his best to keep the bouquet simple so it wouldn't look too feminine and he hoped he'd achieved the effect he wanted. 

 

Casting a critical eye over the bouquet in front of him, he took in the robust ivory white blooms with their large black centers, which had been meticulously and lovingly interspersed with white ranunculus and delicate sprigs of green for relief. The bouquet was lovely but it was still missing something. Finally, after a minute's contemplation, he sighed and made a decision - hoping the recipient wouldn't find the detail too girly. He expertly wound the flower stems with a broad, ivory satin ribbon - tying the ends in a simple dead knot and snipping off the ends. 

 

Jongin took one last, appraising look at the bouquet before yelling, "OH SEHUN!"

 

 

 

**Chapter 34: Feelings**

**KYUNGSOO**

 

His mind was telling him the numbers couldn't logically be swimming on the page before him so why did they look like they were? Kyungsoo rubbed his eyes frustratedly as he forced himself to focus on the neat columns of figures he had to somehow make sense of by the end of the workday.

 

Unfortunately, his mind kept cycling through images of focused Jongin on the paintball field with his tank being teased by the wind, nervous Jongin trapped between himself and a heap of melons, confident Jongin cooking maeran gari, sleepy Jongin drawing hearts on his back and affectionate Jongin clinging tightly to him on the motorbike. And apart from the constant bombardment of Jongin visuals, there was the nagging issue of why he was being so evasive about the work he did at IN BLOOM. It had been the most unproductive day and all he could say was thank God he only had one more hour before the workday was officially over.

 

He vaguely heard the reception bell go "ding" and started getting up to go and see who it was but Baekhyun beat him to it - waving him away with his arm. Kyungsoo sat back down in relief and was finally making some headway with work when Baekhyun returned five minutes later. Wait, five minutes? Why had he even been out there for five minutes?

 

"Kyungsoo, that kid's here." Baek had a really amused look on his face.

 

"Kid?" Kyungsoo's voice was filled with confusion. "Wait, do you mean Jongin?"

 

"Erm no, the kid. His cousin, Sehun."

 

"Sehun is looking for me? Why would he even ...?" Kyungsoo was truly confused now.

 

"He's carrying a bouquet of white flowers. They're for you. According to Sehun, they're called anemones. Pretty."

 

Kyungsoo stood up and rushed to the reception. Why wasn't Jongin delivering the flowers himself? Had something happened? He felt an odd achy sensation in his chest as he saw the tall, wiry young man restlessly pacing the reception floor. He'd grown accustomed to seeing a slightly shorter, slightly more compact and much more tanned delivery guy in his reception area.

 

"Sehun, where's Jongin? Is anything wrong? Did something happen to him? Why isn't he here?" Kyungsoo meant to sound calm but perhaps it was the number of questions he asked and how fast he asked them because Sehun put his hands up in a gesture of mock surrender as if he'd been under fire.

 

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Kyungsoo hyung. My cousin is fine. There's just a lot of work at the shop and he can't get away so he sent me over. He wanted to make the delivery himself but there's just too much going on. So anyway, these are for you." Sehun offered him the exquisite bouquet of flowers, which looked a lot like white poppies, and a clipboard and form for him to acknowledge receipt.

 

"Who are they from?"

 

"Not signed. I just deliver the flowers, Kyungsoo, hyung. Only the person taking the orders would know."

 

"Is that Jongin?"

 

"What? Jongin? Noooo. It's always Luhan who takes care of orders and most stuff involving customers. Jongin just ... um, he takes cares of deliveries and stuff."

 

"Oh." Kyungsoo assented absent-mindedly as he signed the form with his spidery signature.

 

"Thanks, man. Um, so I was wondering, what does Baekhyun like to eat? I was thinking of taking him out for dinner sometime." Sehun was looking directly at him as he asked and Kyungsoo couldn't help but compare the two cousins. Jongin had spent a fair amount of time staring at the ground, shuffling his feet nervously and flushing in embarrassment the last few times he'd been here. Sehun, on the other hand, was effortlessly confident and hadn't looked downward once. Again, he felt that dull ache in his chest cavity. He tried his best to ignore it as he began answering Sehun's rapid fire questions.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip as his index finger glided gently along the edges of one delicate, silky white petal. The anemones really were pretty as Baekhyun had pointed out earlier. Kyungsoo sighed. Those flowers had to be from Jongin because who else could they be from?  And who else would be that romantic really? Why wouldn't he admit it though? 

 

He reached for his phone and began typing:

 

**Jongin-ah, what do anemones mean? When someone gives you anemones what does it mean?**

 

He clicked send and waited. Twenty seconds later:

 

**Unfading love, hyung.**

 

Kyungsoo swore he could sense Jongin's ears turning pink because that would be a typical Jongin thing to do and he had to chuckle at that.

 

**Jongin did you send me those flowers?**

 

There was a much longer pause this time:

 

**I can't talk now - so much to do. Can I pick you up after work? 5.30? We could get dinner. Samgaetang?**

 

Kyungsoo had frowned when Jongin had dodged the question, but at the same time, he had to smile too because Jongin was suggesting plans on his own when he'd been so shy and tentative just a week ago. 

 

**Samgaetang sounds great. See you at 5.30 :)**

 

Likewise, ten days ago Kyungsoo would rather have died than allow a text with a smiley to ever leave his phone, and now look at him. How the mighty had fallen, Kyungsoo shook his head in disbelief at himself.

 

**I can't wait, hyung. I missed you today :(**

 

There was that hollow sensation in his chest again.

 

**Missed you too, Jongin. See you soon.**

 

There was a five second pause before four letters popped up on the screen:

 

**XOXO**

 

Kyungsoo laughed at the corny alphabets on his screen. Did anyone even say XOXO anymore? He felt better than he had all day since leaving Jongin's apartment. The exchange had thankfully recharged him and he managed to find the determination to finish analyzing all the figures just before 5pm. 

 

At 5.05, as Kyungsoo was stretching his arms overhead, Baek appeared. He propped his chin on the top of Kyungsoo's cubicle wall, with a pensive look on his face. 

 

"Soo."

 

"Yes, Baek?"

 

"The kid ... he asked me out." He announced matter-of-factly.

 

"Did you say yes?"

 

"We have nothing in common. He listens to punk rock, for God's sake. My Chemical Romance and Blink 182, Soo. I listen to Usher and Alicia Keys. And he's really kind of hyper which is the complete opposite of what I'm like. It drives me to distraction."

 

"So you told him no?"

 

Baekhyun sighed, rubbing the back of his neck ruminatively, "Not exactly. What the hell am I even doing? He's ... basically a kid."

 

"Jongin says he's 21, that's hardly a child, Baek. He's old enough to vote, old enough to buy hard liquor, and he has a job. Why did you say yes?"

 

"Who even knows? But he makes me laugh. And he's got so much energy it makes things exciting again, I guess."

 

"Baek, you make it sound like you're 40 or 50 and desperately trying to recapture your youth. But you're only 25," Kyungsoo chuckled.

 

"My life is very calm and uneventful, Soo. I like it that way. Remember that mess I told you about? I said you needed a bit of mess in your organized life? Well I am open to messing up my life every now and then but I generally like how my life is kind of quiet and predictable. Sehun is like ... a force of nature - for lack of a better description. He practically leaves this trail of noise and energy in his wake. I'm sure when he was a kid he would have left a trail of destruction too. I was the kid who sat quietly in the corner with my Lego  or a book. I used to stay away from kids like him."

 

"You seem to know quite a bit about him already, Baek."

 

"We grabbed dinner together on Saturday night. And yesterday afternoon, we went to the aquarium at Sorrento Quay. It was ... fun."

 

"The aquarium?"

 

"You wouldn't know it from looking at him but Sehun has a thing about marine biology."

 

"What on earth is he doing in a flower shop then?"

 

"He never went to college. He did well enough in high school to qualify for a decent college but he was 'all about girls and getting laid and catching waves'. Those are his words, Soo - wipe that look off your face!" Baekhyun laughed, "You know there's no way I would ever say something like 'catching waves' so help me, God."

 

"So he was into surfing and girls huh? Girls?"

 

"He wasn't ready to admit things to himself I guess? I don't really know anything about that. We haven't talked about it. He seems to be pretty insistent about dating me though. And I don't seem to be doing a good job of resisting him. But we have nothing in common! It's a disaster waiting to happen."

 

"You don't know that, Baek. He might surprise you."

 

"Well, we'll see how things go. Anyway, enough about me, how was your weekend?"

 

"It was great. Jongin is just, yeah. He's great," Kyungsoo chuckled, "You know how I suck with words. Basically, I'm happy. He makes me happy. I think that pretty much sums it up perfectly."

 

"I'm glad." Baek patted his shoulder.

 

"So I bumped into Jongdae and Yixing yesterday. At a dim sum restaurant. Playing fricking footsie."

 

"I can't say I didn't see that coming." Baek said calmly.

 

"What?! I didn't see it coming at all! What did you see before?" Kyungsoo was not altogether surprised - Baek had always been the most intuitive and observant of them all. Seeing everything and saying mostly nothing.

 

"Well, I never noticed anything on Yixing's part but for the past, I don't know, month or something? I've caught Jongdae watching Yixing while he's talking to you or Junmyeon. And he really watches him, you know what I'm saying? Like not in that casual, oh-I'm-just-paying-attention-to-what-he's-saying kind of way but more like an I-wonder-what-his-favorite-color-is kind of way. Not even an I-wanna-rip-your-shirt-off-and-slam-you-against-a-wall kinda way. Feelings, I sensed feelings for Yixing," Baek chuckled, "But I never said anything to you because it was just a gut instinct I had. If I'd seen him do more I would have mentioned it."

 

"Jongdae having ... feelings. This is an alien concept to me. I think I need to take a moment." 

 

"I've been taking a month let alone a moment and I'm still struggl-" Baek laughed only to be interrupted abruptly.

 

"Baek! Soo! I'm heading out!" Jongdae's voice suddenly bellowed from four workstations down, making both of them flinch.

 

"Are you sure he does feelings?" Kyungsoo asked skeptically.

 

"Watch him. That's all I'm saying. Just watch him next time we meet up with Xing. I think you'll agree that Jongdae can and does indeed do feelings."

 

"It's like the end of the world as we know it." 

 

"I know, right?"

 

* * *

 

**JONGIN**

 

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo's slim figure maneuvered itself into the front passenger seat. As Kyungsoo turned to face him, smiling, Jongin closed his eyes and just inhaled the heady scent of Do Kyungsoo and Aqua Fahrenheit for a few seconds. And for the first time since they'd said goodbye in the basement carpark of his apartment building, Jongin felt he could really breathe. It had been so busy at work he hadn't had time to dwell much on not having Kyungsoo around, but it had been there in the background all day anyway. Like a dull phantom toothache that had just refused to go away. But now that Kyungsoo was here, that ache was gone.

 

" How was your day, hyung?"

 

"Horrible. Today, I forgot how to count apparently so it took me ages to finish a small amount of work. It was a nice distraction when Sehun dropped by with some flowers. About those flowers, were they from you?" Kyungsoo looked straight at him and Jongin hastily turned to look out the windscreen.

 

"We'd better get a move on. There's this place I know which has the best samgae-"

 

"Jongin-ah, was it you?"

 

"The samgaetang place is in Koreatown, on Atherton Street, so we can take a walk around Koreatown before dinner - since we missed out on going there on Sunday."

 

"Jongin," Kyungsoo made an exasperated noise but Jongin wasn't ready to talk about it and besides, he had his own schedule to keep. Do Kyungsoo wasn't the only one with a schedule.

 

"The samgaetang at this place is incredible. You get one whole spring chicken for yourself, and there are huge ceramic pots filled with different kinds of kimchi. And you sit on the floor on wicker mats."

 

"I've been there, Jongin. You don't have to sell the place to me. What you do have to do is tell me if the flowers are from you. Are you my secret admirer, Kim Jongin?"

 

"Maybe?" Jongin fidgeted with the steering wheel and turned on the ignition in an effort to distract Kyungsoo.

 

"Maybe? Well that's better than an infomercial on a samgaetang restaurant in Koreatown, I guess. I'll take it. For NOW. But you can't run away forever."

 

"I know, hyung. And thanks for being patient. Wednesday, I promise." Jongin felt bad but at the same time, he wanted things to play out the way he'd planned. He quickly distracted Kyungsoo by asking about his day - laughing out loud when Kyungsoo began his account by asking if Sehun had been a bit of a bully in school. 

 

"Why would you even ask that?! What did Sehun do?!  Did he try to intimidate you? That boy is so out of control sometimes. Tell me what he did!"

 

* * *

 

"Jongin, will you stay? My PJs are a little short for you but that's ok, right? You know, you should bring your stuff with you the next time you come over."

 

"I kind of did." Jongin admitted sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with Kyungsoo.

 

"What?!"

 

"Be prepared. That's the scout motto right? My overnight stuff is in the boot. Just in case ... you know,  you wanted me to stay over. Oh God, this is so embarrassing." Jongin buried his face in his hands. And as Kyungsoo had done in the CD store that first time, he gently removed Jongin's hands from his face to reveal his handsome, blushing face. 

 

"Get your bag, Jongin." Kyungsoo said as he slowly released Jongin's hands. Then, as Jongin took a red backpack out of the boot and pushed the boot door down, Kyungsoo announced cheerfully, "You get bonus points for upholding Scout Law No.3 - a scout is helpful. A scout has initiative would've been better but sadly that's not one of the Scouting laws."

 

"Hyung, are you kidding me?!" Jongin groaned in disbelief at the lame humor.

 

"Admit it, you found that funny."

 

"I did not! STOP IT. You're awful, hyung!"

 

 

* * *

 

**KYUNGSOO**

 

"I'm so tired, hyung. Things were just crazy at work today." The news was on TV and Jongin's voice was husky with fatigue. With a kind of liquid grace, he stretched his long legs and body out on the sofa and lay his head on Kyungsoo's lap while his left palm cupped his knee. It surprised the other man, but after the initial shock had worn off, Kyungsoo placed his hands on Jongin's shoulders and began to knead the tense muscles in first his shoulders, and then his back. He could feel Jongin's body slowly go lax beneath his fingers, and he smiled as he heard him say, "Thanks, hyung. I really needed that." Kyungsoo murmured something inaudible in response and continued working on the knots, while Jongin's body grew more and more relaxed. His breathing grew louder and his grip on Kyungsoo's knee grew light. Kyungsoo smiled indulgently as he stopped massaging Jongin's back and began stroking his lustrous black hair instead. He must have fallen asleep.

 

The female newscaster's voice was a barely perceptible droning in the background and Kyungsoo's chest felt full as Jongin's head lay cradled in his lap. In the place where that hollow ache had been all day at work, there was now warmth and calm and something else. He thought of his stupid schedule and weighed it against how empty he'd felt earlier today and in the end there was no dilemma.

 

"Jongin-ah?" Kyungsoo called softly.

 

"Mmm?" Jongin's voice was colored with sleep and languor as he stirred.

 

"Jongin, this is about two months ahead of schedule but ..." Kyungsoo paused as he waited for Jongin's eyelids to flicker open lazily. He looked up at Kyungsoo expectantly, and Kyungsoo's fingers stroked his jaw gently before he bent over to kiss Jongin tenderly.

 

"Hyung?" Jongin's smile was bemused as he straightened himself into an upright position beside Kyungsoo and faced him. Kyungsoo remained quiet for a while, his eyes serious and eyebrows furrowed. Then he looked up and gazed steadily into Jongin's eyes.

 

"Saranghae, Jongin. Saranghae." 

 

And Kyungsoo's lips covered Jongin's once more. He surrendered to the kiss as Jongin's arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer, deepening the contact. Several passionate kisses later, Jongin tore his mouth away from Kyungsoo's to whisper just beside his ear,

 

"Nado saranghae, hyung. Nan neggeoya." _I love you too, hyung. I'm yours_.

 

Kyungsoo held Jongin tightly to him and said quietly, "I'm yours too, Jongin. Always."

 

 

 

**Chapter 35: Red Tulips**

 

**JONGIN & KYUNGSOO**

 

"Click." Jongin's finger depressed the switch and all of a sudden, the stark lines of the bedroom were illuminated. The lamplight had drenched Kyungsoo's porcelain skin with a golden glow and Jongin gazed longingly at the two moles on the left side of his slender neck. They were about two inches apart and he moved forward slowly to kiss each little mark, nuzzling the skin as he did. Kyungsoo moaned in response, emerging slowly from his slumber and instinctively pulling Jongin nearer. 

 

"Jongin? What time is it? Is it time to get up?" Disorientated, Kyungsoo curled up closer into Jongin's warm body.

 

"No, not time to get up."

 

"So why are we up?

 

"I've been trying to sleep for the past two hours but I can't." After hours of tortured contemplation, Jongin had decided to just end the misery and wake up his boyfriend.

 

"Why?" Kyungsoo looked up at him, still bleary-eyed from sleep but concerned.

 

"Guilty." He said quietly and Kyungsoo sighed before tightening his arm reassuringly around Jongin, "Is this about your being not quite just a delivery guy? Don't feel guilty, Jongin."

 

"I'm not even a delivery guy - not even close." Jongin confessed in anguished tones before

burying his face in Kyungsoo's pristine white pillow.

 

"I think deep down I always knew that." Kyungsoo murmured against the sensitive skin on Jongin's nape.

 

"Aren't you mad?" Jongin turned to face him.

 

"No. You're just confirming what I already suspected. Everyone's young and stupid once, Jongin. But if you ever lie to me again, I swear to God I will whoop your ass; or worse still, I will make you sell Girl Scout cookies from door to door so you'll have no choice but to talk to strangers."Kyungsoo warned threateningly as he punched Jongin's shoulder, which didn't faze Jongin at all. It was the words 'talk to strangers' that made him flinch.

 

"And I would still like to know why you told me you were a delivery guy."

 

"I didn't exactly say that at first, you just assumed. I never do deliveries, hyung, because talking to strangers freaks me out, and also because I'm actually a floral designer like Chanyeol. In fact Chanyeol is my assistant." Jongin wanted so much to reach out and touch Kyungsoo's hand and just feel his skin against his own - but he didn't feel like he had a right now all things considered. So he lay back down and focused on a small speck on the ceiling in a less than subtle attempt to avoid Kyungsoo's eyes.

 

"Whoa, that's a little more than I anticipated." Kyungsoo sounded surprised but fortunately, not upset.

 

"There's more - Luhan and I ... we're business partners. We own IN BLOOM. He hates Nirvana and grunge music but he agreed to the name because 'bloom' goes with the whole flower shop theme and ... I'm rambling. I'm so sorry, hyung. I know I should have told you from the start but I ... I needed an excuse to see you again. That's why I pretended I was a delivery guy - so I could keep seeing you."

 

"Oh Jongin, you could just have asked me out!" Kyungsoo couldn't help laughing and hitting Jongin on the shoulder.

 

"Hyung, you know what I was like with you before!  I would never have had the guts to ask you out. I was hopeless. Delivering flowers gave me a legit reason to come see you." Jongin said miserably.

 

"I suppose all those flowers were from you then?"

 

"Yes. But I chose those flowers specially, hyung. I didn't just throw any old flowers together. I mean they were never JUST an excuse for me.  They all meant something. I'm sorry  ...  I'm not making any sense." Jongin made a frustrated noise and covered his face with a pillow.

 

"I get you, Jongin, I get you." Kyungsoo snatched the pillow away and peered down at Jongin's face, "So, I guess that makes you my not-so-secret admirer?" Kyungsoo asked and Jongin nodded sheepishly.

 

"Why didn't you tell me last weekend? You were comfortable with me already."

 

"I had stuff planned out and I wasn't done with the delivery guy thing. That's why I didn't say anything. Junmyeon hyung's been reminding me not to keep the truth from you too and I told him I'd tell you on Wednesday. But when you went ahead of your schedule just now to tell me ... saranghae ... It made me feel really bad for trying to keep my own schedule. So that's why I tossed and turned for 2 hours and eventually woke you up. Keeping it secret for the sake of my schedule was a really lame reason anyway." Encouraged by Kyungsoo's lack of censure, Jongin turned to face him, his fingers tentatively stroking his jawline.

 

"I'm glad you finally told me. The curiosity was killing me and I am about the most un-curious person on the planet. It drives Jongdae mad when he dangles bits of gossip in front of me and waits for me to prod for more information and I just shrug and say nothing. He always complains I'm the most indifferent, unfeeling person ever. Which reminds me, I should just scare the crap out of him by asking him about Yixing." Jongin chuckled at that before leaning forward to kiss one of Kyungsoo's moles tenderly.

 

"Did you know you have two moles on the right side of your neck?" Jongin's fingertips caressed the two marks.

 

"I don't think I ever noticed them. Stop! That tickles."

 

"I've not been able to unnotice them all weekend." Jongin placed his mouth over the second mole and Kyungsoo laughed, pushing him away. 

 

"This afternoon's anemones - you said they meant unfading love so is that what they were? A declaration of unfading love?" Kyungsoo tried to distract Jongin before he could dive in on his neck again. 

 

"Hyungggg," Jongin groaned in embarrassment, now burying his face in the mattress since Kyungsoo still held his pillow hostage.

 

"Just say yes or no, Jongin."

 

"Yes," his voice was muffled by the bedding but it was a definite yes. 

 

"And you said you weren't romantic." Kyungsoo shook his head and maneuvered Jongin into a spooning position since the taller man seemed too self conscious right now to face him. 

 

"Jongin-ah, if I knew one end of a flower from another, I would make a bouquet of anemones for you too." Kyungsoo whispered into his ear and Jongin turned around to face him, transparent yearning in his eyes. They reached for each other and for the next little while, no one gave a thought at all to getting any sleep.

 

* * *

 

"Dude, why do you look like you're dying of the Ebola virus?" Luhan sat down abruptly on Jongin's worktable, a fierce expression on his face. 

 

Severely sleep deprived and groggy, Jongin answered without thinking, "I told Kyungsoo last night that I wasn't a delivery guy so I didn't get much sleep."

 

"WHAT?! You told him you WEREN'T a delivery guy? Can we go allllll the way back to the part where you somehow forgot to tell your dope of a best a friend that you WERE a delivery guy?! The hell, Jongin!"

 

"So I guess I'm telling you now?" Jongin mumbled vaguely, resting his forehead on his folded arms in exhaustion.

 

"You will tell me what the hell is going on right now, you little shit!"

 

"So tired ..." Jongin mumbled before emitting a little snore and Luhan made strangled noises before leaving the workroom in disgust.

 

* * *

 

"Jongin, wake up, I want to know why you were pretending to be a delivery guy!" Luhan yelled at the still slumbering Jongin.

 

"Too loud ..." the words were muttered hoarsely and punctuated with a loud snore, followed by a long silence.

 

"KIM JONGIN! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

 

"..."

 

"Arghhhh! Seriously?!" Luhan spluttered, gave his oblivious friend the finger, then left in disgust yet again.

 

* * * 

 

"Soo, can you make it for drinks on Friday night? Ryeowook is going to be in town on business and he wants to meet up." Yixing had called Kyungsoo a couple of minutes earlier but was only now mentioning their old classmate, who also happened to be Yixing's ex. They'd remained friends though for reasons Kyungsoo had never fathomed or ventured to find out. That had always been Kyungsoo's way. If people didn't offer details about their personal lives, he didn't probe further. So he wasn't even sure why he was about to do what he was about to do.

 

"Sure, Friday is fine. After work?"

 

"Yeah. I'll let you know where later."

 

"Xing, about last Sunday,"

 

"Sunday?" Yixing sounded mildly confused.

 

"You and Jongdae and the footsie thing, what was that about?" Kyungsoo swore he heard a sharp intake of breath which was highly uncharacteristic of cool, calm Yixing.

 

"I ... you saw that? Damn." At least he wasn't trying to deny it, Kyungsoo thought. But then Yixing had never been one for subterfuge. He didn't go out of his way to offer information about his personal life but if he was asked things directly, he wouldn't lie. That was how he had always been.

 

"So has it been going on for a while or ...?" 

 

"The night before. Effing Sambuca."

 

"What the hell happened?"

 

"That idiot was hellbent on having six shots of Sambuca. I couldn't watch him reduced to road kill so I stopped him at four."

 

"How?"

 

"I grabbed the fifth glass and ..."

 

"And? Don't keep me in suspense."

 

"I drank it, of course. How else was I going to stop him? So he yelled at me for breaking his stride and he was having that Sambuca one way or the other and the lunatic kissed me. He fricking kissed me and dammit to hell, I didn't hate it."

 

"Wow. Of all the scenarios I was expecting, that was not one, Xing."

 

"I'm disgusted with myself. Kim Jongdae for the love of ..." Yixing sighed.

 

"Do you have ... feelings for him?"

 

"I don't even know to be honest. I'm still trying to come to terms with the fact that we made out and I didn't give him a black eye." Yixing said exasperatedly and Kyungsoo had to laugh.

 

"So what happens next?"

 

"Who the hell knows? I sure as hell don't."

 

"Well, I'm here if you need help sorting out your existential crisis."

 

"Are you trying to be funny, Soo?"

 

"I would never!"

 

* * *

 

"Soo. You got a minute?" Jongdae was very subdued for Jongdae and Kyungsoo had a funny feeling he was about to find out more about Sunday's footsie incident - whether he wanted to or not.

 

"Sure. Sit." Kyungsoo gestured at the corner of his desk. 

 

"I'm having a crisis." Jongdae sounded almost miserable. 

 

"Does this have anything to do with you and Yixing playing footsie  at Imperial Treasures?"

 

"WHAT? You saw? Or did Yixing say anything ...?" Jongdae sounded positively uncertain and anxious and completely un-Jongdae. Kyungsoo really wasn't sure what to make of it.

 

"No, Yixing didn't and yes, I saw. So did you guys hook up or something?" He tried to sound as casual as possible and he told himself he wasn't lying about Yixing because it was him who had brought up the issue, not his longtime friend.

 

"I don't know. I kinda attacked Yixing - but it was his fault, I swear. He shouldn't have hijacked my Sambuca, the asshole." Kyungsoo was relieved to see Jongdae hadn't lost all his fire.

 

"Define attacked."

 

"I kissed him," Jongdae confessed in strangled tones, "on the mouth." 

 

"That's a pretty extreme reaction to someone taking your drink, dude." Kyungsoo gave him a questioning look. And Jongdae looked away evasively.

 

"I've ... been wanting to do it for a while, I guess. The Sambuca just gave me the excuse I needed and taking four glasses of the stuff in one shot can make one a tad reckless. Besides, I figured if he got pissed and beat the crap out of me, I could blame it on the Sambuca making me stupid."

 

"Did he beat you up?"

 

"Not exactly."

 

"So that's good, right? And what do you mean by you've been wanting to kiss him for a while? I totally didn't pick up on that."

 

"It's his fault for always picking on me and giving me a hard time. It just made me notice him more and next thing I knew, I was watching him all the time and he never even realized because he doesn't notice me at all other than when he's poking fun at me."

 

"So your crisis is ...?" Kyungsoo prompted carefully - still not sure where Jongdae was going with this. 

 

"I think I actually like him but I don't think I'm much more than a fling to Yixing. What do I do?"

 

"I thinkkkk, I think you need to speak to Yixing." 

 

"I was hoping he might have said something to you about it."

 

"If he did, and I'm not saying he did, it would have been in confidence so I couldn't tell you anyway. Talk to him, Jongdae. You never know what he might say. Talk to him."

 

"I'm not much of a talker, Soo. I tend to yell a lot and talk AT people but I don't talk TO people all that much." Jongdae looked and sounded troubled. And Kyungsoo was surprised that Jongdae had such an astute assessment of his own nature - he would never have expected that much navel gazing from someone as extroverted as Kim Jongdae. You really never knew what depths people sometimes had.

 

"Talk to Yixing. That's the best advice I can give you and you should take it."

 

"I'll think about it." Jongdae assented and left shortly after.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head in disbelief. With all the excitement he'd had today, it would be a miracle if he got any work done. He tried to force himself to focus on financial formulae. Before he did though, he allowed himself to replay the scene from the night before when Jongin had woken him up from his sleep. He held the moment close to his heart, and the corners of his mouth lifted unconsciously.

 

* * *

 

"KIM JONGIN! I swear if you don't get up I will -" Luhan used his most strident tones in a last ditch effort to awaken his best friend.

 

"Shhhh ..." Jongin's words were slurred and punctuated by a not very gentle snore.

 

"Yah! Jongin!"

 

"..."

 

"Goddammit." 

 

* * *

 

Head tilting upward, Kyungsoo studied the graceless, industrial white round clock on the opposite wall. 4.52pm. Only eight more minutes, thank God. Jongin had texted him earlier to say he'd pick him up after work and he had been obsessively counting the minutes since half past four - even though Jongin probably wouldn't arrive till 5.30 at the earliest.

 

"Soo, your delivery guy is here." Baek called out from his workstation.

 

"My delivery ...?" Kyungsoo jumped up with indecent haste and rushed to the reception area - practically skidding to a halt at the counter. 

 

"Hi, hyung," a sleepy-eyed Jongin stood there, smiling tiredly at him. 

 

"I thought you weren't a delivery guy?" Kyungsoo teased.

 

"I still have my schedule to keep." Jongin's smile was half sheepish, half amused.

 

"What have you got for me today, then? And do I need to sign for it?" Kyungsoo leaned over the counter to take a peek and Jongin rolled his eyes at him, "You know I'm not going to ask you to sign for it because it's not actually from a customer. I can see you're going to be giving me shit about this for years." He sighed and Kyungsoo chuckled unapologetically.

 

Then he shyly proffered a lush but simple bouquet of elegant scarlet tulips. As Jongin stepped closer to the counter and handed the flowers over to Kyungsoo, he whispered self-consciously, "Red tulips mean undying love."

 

Heart not quite racing but not quite calm either, Kyungsoo took a quick look behind him to make sure none of his colleagues were wandering around in the vicinity. Satisfied, he boosted himself up and forward and quickly kissed a surprised Jongin on the mouth. 

 

"Hyung, someone might see."

 

"Let them. I love you always, too." Kyungsoo whispered.

 

 

**Chapter 36: Purple Tulips AKA The End**

**JONGIN & KYUNGSOO**

Too tired to even consider cooking a meal from scratch, Kyungsoo and Jongin had chosen to eat a quick dinner at Subway, stopping by at Kyungsoo's apartment afterwards to pick up a change of clothing as well as to ventilate the place. They hadn't technically discussed it but they'd just naturally and instinctively fallen into a pattern of spending their nights together - and for tonight they'd settled on Jongin's place.  In his defence, Kyungsoo had spent a token few seconds wondering if things were moving too fast, but when he thought about going to sleep without Jongin and waking up without Jongin, he'd felt his chest constrict. And he'd quietly tucked all his doubts away in some unseen corner of his unconscious - his schedule wouldn't keep him warm in bed.

 

Kyungsoo had opened the apartment windows and balcony French doors earlier, letting cool, city-scented night air drift into the apartment. Meanwhile, Jongin had busied himself watering the gardenias and orange tulips and emptying out the water and peonies from the jug, refilling the latter with fresh tap water and carefully discarding the withered red peonies to make room for the scarlet tulips they had brought home with them. Satisfied with the way the arrangement looked after a few expert twists and pulls of his artistic fingers, Jongin wandered into Kyungsoo's bedroom to find the older man standing in front of his closet - seemingly engulfed in a cloud of indecision.

 

"What are we trying to decide?" Jongin asked as he linked his hands around Kyungsoo's waist, leaning into his back and resting his chin tiredly on his the older man's shoulder.

 

"Which tie goes better with these?" Kyungsoo pointed distractedly at the neatly pressed Oxford blue shirt and charcoal gray slacks that already lay hanging on the cupboard door handle. 

 

"I like this one." Jongin pulled a dove gray silk tie from the tie hanger and draped it around Kyungsoo's neck. 

 

"You do?" Kyungsoo asked innocently as he looked down at the pale-hued, slightly shimmery fabric.

 

"Yes." Jongin pulled at the ends of the tie, slowly reeling Kyungsoo in closer to him - only stopping when their lips were almost touching. As Kyungsoo gazed intently at him, eyes smoky with the beginnings of desire, Jongin shut his eyes and leaned in, their lips meeting in a tender kiss which soon turned impassioned as Jongin's tongue delved slowly into the moist depths of Kyungsoo's mouth.

 

"Jongin, Jongin ..." Kyungsoo managed to gasp out between kisses, moaning as Jongin nibbled at his luscious bottom lip, then started licking the beauty marks on his neck. 

 

"Hyung, I was wrong," Jongin's voice was breathy as he continued to lavish attention on Kyungsoo's neck. 

 

"Huh?" Fevered with desire and pleasurable sensations, Kyungsoo could barely hold a thought in his head.

 

"You have five moles on your neck, not two. And there are two right where your neck meets your shoulder," Jongin's voice was filled with a kind of wonder as he lowered his mouth reverently and nipped and sucked at the hyper sensitized skin at Kyungsoo's nape, making him flinch and moan in the most exquisite torment. It was only seconds later that Kyungsoo's desire-fogged brain finally realized what Jongin had just done to him.

 

"Did you just give me a hickey?!" 

 

"Two." Jongin gave a mischievous un-Jonginlike smile, fingers playing with the buttons on Kyungsoo's pinstriped navy blue work shirt, "You were wearing this shirt and this tie the first time I laid eyes on you." Jongin said in wonder, letting his fingers lovingly trace the skinny lines on the shirt and the silvery fabric of the tie.

 

"JONGIN!" Kyungsoo whacked his chest and Jongin chuckled, confessing that he'd been dying to do that since Saturday when he'd first seen the two moles higher up his neck.

 

"If Jongdae sees hickeys on me he will never let me forget it! Not for years!"

 

"He won't see these. They'll be under your shirt, hyung. I'm careful like that. I wouldn't just mark you anywhere embarrassing even though I've never actually given anyone a hickey before." 

 

"You've never? Are you being serious?" 

 

"Yes?"

 

"Oh Jongin. You really are the most precious -" Kyungsoo cupped his jaw gently, "I'm just so glad Sehun got food poisoning that day and Luhan got stranded on the highway and you had to walk into my office that day. And I'm so glad you pretended to be a delivery guy just so you could come and see me again. I cannot imagine us never meeting. I cannot imagine never having you in my life. I really really have to buy Sehun a few drinks and a few meals and a month's supply of Pep-O-Mint. And Luhan too." Kyungsoo embraced Jongin tightly, trying to stop his chest from bursting.

 

"I love you, hyung. So much." Jongin's lips moved against Kyungsoo's forehead, his words and all the emotion they held seeming to imprint themselves into Kyungsoo's skin.

 

"Me too, Jongin. I love you too. So much." Kyungsoo placed his hand on Jongin's cheek before reaching up to kiss him.

 

* * *

 

 "Tao!" Jongin called out as he got out of his car and jogged over to where his neighbor stood - about four parking bays down from his own.

 

"Hey, Jonginnie." Tao smiled. 

 

"Kiddo!" Kris greeted as he climbed out from the driver's side of his sleek, black 5 series BMW coupe.

 

"Hey! So, I came clean. I told him I wasn't actually a delivery guy."

 

"Whooaaa ... how'd that go?" Tao threw his arm over Jongin's shoulder - ready to console if his friend required it.

 

"Better than expected." Jongin pointed at Kyungsoo who was standing by the blue Rio, waving at them.

 

"I'm glad for you. So we'll see you both at our place on Thursday for dinner, then." Tao said firmly, ruffling Jongin's hair affectionately.

 

"Yeah, I guess you will." 

 

"Kim Jongin! Don't forget you owe me a pot of sundubu jjigae." Kris warned him threateningly.

 

"Yes, Kris. How could I possibly forget? You've only sent me six reminders since Sunday." Jongin rolled his eyes theatrically. He could always be his brattiest, most spoilt child self with Tao and Kris and he usually was.

 

"I SAW that." 

 

"I meant you to!" Jongin retorted and rolled his eyes again and Tao sniggered at Kris' look of outrage.

 

"Whatever! Just make sure you bring that sundubu jjigae on Thursday night and I won't have to hurt you."

 

By this time, they'd reached Jongin's car and Kyungsoo and the other two men exchanged greetings.

 

"So he finally told you he's a florist huh?" Tao asked Kyungsoo.

 

"Yeahhh. After some tortured contemplation I think  - but I'd kind of suspected for a while, anyway."

 

"It was kind of my fault for suggesting it." Kris put his hand up in a gesture of apology, "He was kicking himself so badly for not getting your phone number and practically expiring from grief that he'd never see you again. He was desperately in need of an intervention so I obliged,"

 

"Oh my God, shut up, Kris!" Jongin shoved him hard.

 

"And we all know how shy Jongin is - he would never have asked you out directly and so I thought the secret admirer thing would be perfect." 

 

"KRISSSSS, STOP!" Jongin's protests were getting louder.

 

"I'm definitely buying you a few rounds of drinks," Kyungsoo promised Kris, laughing, "I mean I would still have chased him down regardless but it might have taken longer because of my stupid schedule."

 

"Schedule?" Kris raised a curious eyebrow.

 

"Private joke. Don't worry about it," Jongin interjected.

 

"Take care of our Jonginnie, okay? He has a fragile heart." Tao added -only half in jest, as he tightened his arm around Jongin's shoulder in a mildly protective gesture before nudging him in Kyungsoo's direction.

 

"THANKS A LOT, TAOOOOOOO!" Jongin shot him a murderous look, "Stop trying to help me, you guys! You might think you're helping me? But trust me, YOU'RE NOT HELPING. No more, please. I BEG YOU."

 

"I'll do my best, Tao." Kyungsoo answered, not quite jokingly. He smiled indulgently as Jongin railed at his neighbors again for embarrassing him - finally distracting and silencing Jongin by snaking an arm around his waist. Kris and Tao walked towards the elevator, Kris throwing the words, "Don't forget my sundubu jjigae!" over his shoulder just before he stepped inside with his partner.

 

"He's such a bully!" Jongin complained as he took Kyungsoo's work clothes out of the car and Kyungsoo couldn't help laughing. He laughed even harder when Jongin gave him a look of what could only be described as hurt betrayal.

 

* * *

 

Clean and minty vanilla fresh from their respective showers, they'd both settled on the couch to read their identical fantasy novels, shoulders touching.  Although Jongin was reading as a gesture more than anything since his weariness went bone-deep - both from sleep deprivation and from a long day at work. He'd managed to squeeze in a few cat naps at the shop but his sleep kept getting interrupted by dreams where Luhan shouted at him a lot. He could never hear the words but the shouting had been deeply annoying. He really needed to find a new best friend, he gave a mental shake of the head. Predictably, he put his book down twenty minutes after starting on it and settled his head comfortably on Kyungsoo's lap.    

 

"So what's happening tomorrow?" Kyungsoo asked as he gently brushed the hair off Jongin's forehead, stroking the lustrous black strands which spilled messily across his lap.

 

"Tomorrow?" Jongin's voice had sleepy edges to it.

 

"Well, you kept saying you were going to tell me everything on Wednesday." Kyungsoo gently traced the bridge of Jongin's nose with his index finger. "Don't I get a preview?"

 

Jongin's throaty chuckle did things to Kyungsoo's insides and he had to remind himself to calm down as he continued stroking Jongin's hair. 

 

"No! You are not getting a preview. You're so impatient, hyung. I already  spilled one secret ahead of time last night. Let me keep this one till tomorrow. You're such a greedy hyung."

 

"Am not." Kyungsoo glared but there was no steel in it. "So Yixing and Jongdae talked about their feelings today."

 

"What did they say?" Jongin was smiling up at Kyungsoo, looking extremely amused. He still couldn't get over how affronted Kyungsoo had been at the restaurant to find out two of his best friends were clearly involved.

 

"Well Yixing doesn't know how he feels but he seems to be ok with making out with Jongdae. And Jongdae ... Jongdae knows he likes Yixing - he likes him enough that it's a problem if Yixing just considers this a fling. Ugh, it's a train wreck waiting to happen - I cannot watch."

 

"Sehun kept asking me questions about Baekhyun - how long have Kyungsoo hyung and him been friends? Is he a good friend? Has he dated a lot of people? What does he think of me? Of course I had no answers for him - especially today when I was just struggling to keep my eyes open. He's so relentless, hyung. I'm sure I've told you this. I feel sorry for your friend if things work out," Jongin chuckled almost nervously.

 

"Baek's an adult. He knows what he's doing and for the moment at least, he seems to be exploring his options. What about Junmyeon and Chanyeol? I haven't been in touch with Jun since Sunday lunch." Kyungsoo's finger skated over the edge of Jongin's earlobe and the younger man gave a barely inaudible moan at the sensations it set off.

 

"I thought you said you were the most 'un-curious' person on the planet?" Jongin raised an amused eyebrow.

 

"Maybe I'm not as unfeeling as I used to be. Besides, these are my best friends we're talking about!"

 

"Chanyeol told me they were catching a French film tonight. Apparently they're both European film buffs. He really wasn't himself today. He's a very quiet guy - moody, even. But he smiled quite a bit today and he even hummed a little. Josh Groban songs. Chilling." Jongin shuddered in distaste. "But his questionable taste in music aside, I'm happy Yeol has something to smile about these days. It's always worried me how quiet and morose he is by nature."

 

"Are you quiet and morose?"

 

"I'm quiet but I don't think I've ever been the moody type. Luhan and I wouldn't have been friends for longer than two days  if I were. We would have hated each other on sight." Jongin tried to stifle yet another yawn.

 

"C'mon," Kyungsoo threw his book onto the table, not caring that it didn't land straight and not bothering to store it neatly as he usually did. Obsessively. Instead, he focused all his energy on hoisting Jongin up and off the sofa. He looped his arm around Jongin's waist and half supported him as they stumbled and staggered to the bathroom for a hasty teeth brushing session. Jongin barely made it to the cosy queen bed before collapsing on his tummy with his arms stretched out. 

 

"Do you have to be at the grower's market at 6.30?"

 

"No, Chanyeol goes on Wednesdays and Thursdays." Jongin's voice was muffled by the mattress.

 

"Thank God." Kyungsoo nudged Jongin till he more or less had his head on a pillow and his feet were more or less on the mattress. Then he settled himself beside Jongin, letting out a very cliched (he thought to himself) sigh of contentment. 

 

"G'night, hyung." Jongin managed to summon enough energy to push himself up on his elbows, so he was looking down at Kyungsoo, "Thank you for ignoring your schedule and asking me out for gamjatang."

 

"I couldn't stop thinking about your shy smiles and your feet shuffling and your blushing - how could I not ask you out, Jongin? You're the only person who's ever made me ignore my schedule. I should sue for damages." Kyungsoo took Jongin's hand in his and squeezed it before pulling Jongin down so they could kiss.

 

"Mmm, Colgate kisses. I think that's definitely in the Top 3."

 

 _Thud_. Jongin had thrown a pillow at him which he caught effortlessly.

 

"You're just grouchy because you totally agree with me." Kyungsoo laughed before cuddling up to a very sleepy, yawning Jongin. He was still curious about what Jongin had planned for tomorrow but he could wait because for now, this was enough.

 

He breathed in the scent of lavender mint and vanilla and Jongin and felt his features relax into a smile, eyelids flickering shut. This was more than enough.

 

 

* * *

 

"Kim Jongin," an unexpected guest had appeared in the doorway of Jongin's workroom.

 

"Xiumin! Come sit. Luhan isn't back from his rounds." Jongin gestured at the padded stool across the table from himself.

 

Unlike Luhan, Xiumin grabbed a stool to sit on - he knew Jongin's table was sacred and respected that, whereas Luhan lived to desecrate it.

 

"Are you in the middle of anything?" Xiumin asked carefully.

 

"Just tidying up. Sehun just left with the consignment Yeol and I finished an hour ago so I'm pretty much free for the rest of the afternoon."

 

"So Luhan tells me Kyungsoo and you are dating."

 

"Dating? I guess you could say that." Jongin grinned because honestly what Kyungsoo and he shared seemed to transcend dating.

 

"Before I go on, I just want to say that I'm doing this against my better judgement, but Luhan wanted me to talk to you about ... well the birds and the bees."

 

"Luhan what?! The birds and the what? Guys can't even reproduce?!"

 

"He wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing but he was awkward about telling you himself so he made me do it." Confident, witty Xiumin looked really embarrassed right then.

 

"He's spent the best part of the last fifteen years torturing me with awkward things and now suddenly he's shy?" Jongin couldn't help bursting into delighted laughter. "And since when do you ever listen to a word Luhan says anyway? You always do your own thing."

 

"He threatened to write on my wall that we play strip poker if I refused to talk to you. And my mom and sisters and my nieces and nephews are on my Facebook so no. I mean I'm sure he would never actually carry out the threat but why take the risk? He might have too much to drink after a fight and suddenly the whole world knows my boyfriend and I play strip poker. The horror." Xiumin confessed.

 

"You mean that whole strip poker thing is for real?!" Jongin yelled in shock and Xiumin nodded solemnly.

 

"But he can't prove it's for real! Wait, does he have photos?!" He was still yelling.

 

"Hell no, I'm not that stupid and Luhan isn't that stupid he'd even ask if he could take any. I would leave his ass. But anyway that's secondary, we are actually both um ... concerned about you because you're such an innocent. And that's the real reason I'm trying - and failing very badly might I add? - to have this conversation with you. Luhan has a tendency to, well, shout. So I thought I was probably a better person for the job of talking to you about um ... safe sex."

 

"Ok, you may not realize it, Xiumin? But I am actually, TOTALLY dying of embarrassment right now. I'll um ... sort it out myself. Y'know, like Google it or read a kpop fanfic or better still, I'll talk to Kyungsoo about it, ok? I'll never tell Luhan that we didn't actually discuss it. If he asks me, I'll tell him you taught me everything I need to know with PowerPoint slides even. And oh my God, can this get any more awkward?!" Jongin covered his face with his hands, skin completely flushed.

 

"PowerPoint presentation! Why didn't I think of that? I should just have ambushed with you that." Xiumin chuckled mischievously.

 

"Are you kidding me? I would've had lasting psychological trauma. I'm 25, Xiumin. I'll sort it out. Please don't start volunteering information - I might not survive the experience." Jongin had put his hand over Xiumin's mouth in a panic.

 

"All right. You have my word. I will not mention prophylactics or -"

 

"STOP!" Jongin stuck his fingers in his ears.

 

"Looks like you guys had an informative session?" Luhan stuck his head in. His newly tinted aubergine hair had been teased into attractive spikes and his eyes were as sharply alert and playful as always.

 

"EXCELLENT." Jongin and Xiumin chorused loudly and abruptly.

 

"You guys seem a little ... nervous?"

 

"Why would we be nervous?" Xiumin asked blithely. 

 

"We're going to grab some coffee at Rossi's across the road. Wanna join? Yeol can look after things here." 

 

"Nah, you guys go ahead. Um, I need to absorb all that information Xiumin just dumped on me." Jongin managed to say it with a straight face. 

 

"You owe me a back rub for making me do all that hard work." Xiumin warned Luhan and Jongin started making  _ick ick_  noises.

 

"I'll throw in two bonus back rubs even," Luhan waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Xiumin laughed.

 

"GET OUT! I don't need to know what you guys do in the privacy of your home!  _Your home_ , get it? Not my workroom! GET! OUT!" Jongin was shouting now. Luhan grinned unapologetically at him before suddenly swinging Xiumin into his arms like a groom about to carry his bride over the threshold. Jongin shook his head, refusing to watch, even when Xiumin squawked, "Put me down, you dumbass! I am so going to give you a black eye if you don't put me down now, Luhan!"

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo stuffed the last item of dark colored laundry into the washer and clicked the door shut, before setting the program for cold wash. He looked at his watch: 6.43pm. He had just enough time plus a few minutes to spare if he showered now. Jongin had called him in the afternoon to say he couldn't pick him up from work and he'd meet Kyungsoo at his apartment at 7pm. He had listened very carefully but he couldn't detect any air of mystery in Jongin's voice. 

 

But they were almost out of Wednesday, what could he be hiding? He'd thought it would be flowers but the work day was over and Jongin hadn't delivered anything so it couldn't be flowers. Maybe he was going to take him out for a romantic dinner? Maybe he was going to take him to the boardwalk with the fairy lights where they first kissed? Kyungsoo was still thinking up all kinds of romantic scenarios as he stepped into the shower and felt warm needles of water sting his skin.

 

* * *

 

Three muffled raps on the mahogany front door had Kyungsoo jumping off the armchair. He made himself walk slowly to the door even though every nerve and muscle in his body wanted him to run. But once he was at the door, he abandoned all desire for decorum and dignity as he hastily pulled the door wide open. Jongin was standing there, devastatingly handsome in neatly pressed tan chinos, blue Vans and a short sleeved, light olive green linen shirt. He had made an effort to dress up but that did not detract from the fact that Jongin was empty handed. Kyungsoo tried not to feel disappointed because Jongin had been so amazing so far and had given him so much and he was a bad person for feeling disappointed that he'd come with nothing today.

 

"Come in, Jongin. You look great." Kyungsoo said, his voice sounding oddly deflated as he stepped backwards into his foyer.

 

"Hyung?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I have one final delivery." And that was when Kyungsoo picked up on the suppressed excitement in his voice. 

 

"But you always send me stuff at the office,"

 

"Um, this delivery is a little larger than the rest, it kinda wasn't convenient to send to your workplace. And Sehun couldn't bring the van back to the shop till after five so it had to be an after hours thing."

 

"But you're not even carrying anything!" Kyungsoo couldn't keep the petulance out of his voice.

 

"Hyung, are you angry?" There was a mixture of concern and amusement on Jongin's features.

 

"I'm not!" Kyungsoo protested a little too loudly. Then Jongin sighed, kissed his cheek and took both his hands in his and led him out into the corridor. A few feet away from the heavy wooden door was a metal cart. And neatly arrayed on the cart were six familiar pots of purple tulips. Jongin's mother's tulips.

 

Jongin was giving him his mother's tulips. All he had left of his mother whom he had loved more than anything.

 

"What do purple tulips mean, Jongin?" Kyungsoo asked stupidly - too dazed to respond any other way. Jongin's arms wrapped around him from behind.

 

"Purple tulips usually mean royalty but some of the time ... some of the time, they mean eternal love. But it doesn't really matter what they mean in the language of flowers. These tulips, they're like the pieces of my heart, hyung. Every piece of my heart, I'm giving to you. Including the pieces that belonged to my mom. Will you keep them safe?" Jongin's soft, warm cheek was so close to his he could feel the words vibrating against his skin. His heart felt so full the walls felt like they were aching - like they couldn't contain all that he felt for Jongin right now.

 

"Hyung? Will you keep my heart safe?" Jongin asked again, patiently, as he turned Kyungsoo around to face him.  The other man's eyelashes glistened with moisture and a solitary tear had left a silvery track down his left cheek. Jongin didn't say anything, only wiping the salty teardrop away gently with his knuckles. He could feel some telltale wetness beginning to collect in his own eyes but he willed it away. His heart was brimming over with such love for Kyungsoo that it felt right to give him the flowers his mother and him had cared for so much. There was no sadness or regret, so Jongin refused to cry.

 

"Is that a yes?" Jongin gave him an unsure, sad kind of smile. Not trusting himself to speak, Kyungsoo just nodded his head and hugged him tightly.

 

"Yes, Jongin, yes." Kyungsoo whispered after a while.

 

"Love you, hyung," Jongin caressed his forehead, gently combing his fingers through Kyungsoo's thick raven hair.

 

"Love you too, Jongin." Kyungsoo kissed the corner of Jongin's lips and Jongin's lips chased his lips to deepen the kiss. Several minutes later, Jongin pulled away, a slightly sheepish look on his face.

 

"Hyung, you know I love you no matter what, right?" Jongin played with his fingers distractedly.

 

"Yeahhh ...?" Kyungsoo answered suspiciously as he noticed Jongin was avoiding eye contact.

 

"And you love me no matter what?"

 

"Just spit it out, Jongin."

 

"The tulips, they're yours now, but can we um ... keep them at my apartment so I can tend to them? They're really special to me." 

 

"So you're basically telling me I'll kill the tulips if you leave them in my care - that's so unromantic, Kim Jongin. I thought I was supposed to be the practical one and you were supposed to be the romantic one." Kyungsoo gave him a penetrating stare.

 

"Sorry."

 

"Unfortunately, you're probably right so you should keep them at home and I'll just help you look after them. That way I won't kill them outright." Kyungsoo said sarcastically and Jongin just chuckled.

 

"So um, do you want me to move the pots into your apartment now or should I just load them back into the van?" Kyungsoo burst into laughter and grabbed Jongin, embracing him, "Just put them back in the van, Jongin."

 

Then he trailed his pale fingers down one smooth, tanned cheek, "Saranghae, Jongin."

 

"Saranghae." Jongin's tanned fingers trailed down one smooth, alabaster cheek. Both so different and yet so much the same.

 

Kyungsoo locked his front door and they each placed a hand on the cart and started pushing it towards the elevator together - shoulders and hips touching as they talked about nothing and everything ...

 

As the two men walked away side-by-side, both of them thought without telling the other,  _life didn't get much better than this_.

 

 

**  
Epilogue**

 

The frigid breeze whipped Jongin's fine black hair into elegant tangles, and nipped sharply at his nose and ears as he rubbed his gloved hands vigorously and blew breath-heated air on them for what little good it did. He had lost a shade of his tan since the advent of autumn - only a light caramel now compared to the rich caramel he'd been in the summer months when they'd first met.

 

"Stop fidgeting, Jongin. You're so hyper!" Kyungsoo complained as he meticulously formed two loops with the leather shoe laces on Jongin's heavy winter boots. He'd insisted on tying the laces because they always came undone when Jongin tied them himself - something which Jongin had claimed was a baseless accusation. Despite his protests though, Kyungsoo was the one currently kneeling with one knee bent as he carefully made a reef knot to keep the laces in place.

 

"I'm not hyper, hyung. What I am is FREEZING MY ASS OFF." Jongin's low chuckle still had the ability to melt Kyungsoo's insides when they were alone. He forcefully ignored his body's reaction.

 

"Okay you're all done. Just remember to make a reef knot next time. I swear you're the most hopeless Boy Scout ever." Kyungsoo sighed disapprovingly as he straightened up into standing position - only to have Jongin envelop him in a bear hug. 

 

"I thought you were never going to finish. I was about to perish from the cold." Jongin announced dramatically as he cuddled up closer to Kyungsoo - the tip of his nose cold as he nudged the back of Kyungsoo's ear, and playfully nibbled his left earlobe before kissing the mole which lay right in the centre of it. After months of relentless harassment, Kyungsoo had gotten less ticklish and could now take most of Jongin's amorous advances without dissolving into laughter and squirming.

 

"Shit, it's cold." Kyungsoo shivered, wrapping an arm around Jongin's waist as they continued walking along the boardwalk where they had shared their first kiss, on their first date. "Whose bright idea was it again to come here in the middle of winter?" 

 

"Yours, hyung." Jongin laughed as Kyungsoo groaned at his own stupidity. "Luckily for you, I came prepared." And Jongin removed his red backpack and placed it on the ground, slowly taking out one mysterious item after another. Kyungsoo couldn't make out anything more than dim amorphous shapes, challenged as he was by the romantic and wholly ineffective glow of the fairy lights which decked the safety rails flanking the esplanade.

 

When Jongin finally stood up, Kyungsoo saw what looked like a very bulky coil of hunter green knit material in his hands, which he began to slowly uncoil. 

 

"That looks like hunter green. Although the light's so bad here it could be fluorescent yellow for all I know."

 

"It's hunter green."

 

"That's my favorite color," Kyungsoo observed absentmindedly as he watched Jongin drape one end of the scarf around his neck.

 

"That's why I chose it." Jongin said simply, continuing to wind it slowly around the pale column of Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo could already feel himself thawing out slightly as his neck began to feel warm and secure.

 

"I got one in a double brioche stitch so it'd keep us extra warm," 

 

"How would you even know what a double brioche stitch is, Kim Jongin? Brioche is just French pastry to me." Kyungsoo looked at him in wonder.

 

"Umma loved to knit and I spent a lot of time with her so I learnt to recognize a stitch or two." He shrugged as he started winding the other half of the 8 foot long scarf around his own neck.

 

"How fricking long is that thing? And oh my God, is this a couple scarf?!" Kyungsoo couldn't help laughing as he cupped Jongin's cheeks affectionately, "And you complain I'm cheesy."

 

"Shhh, you're ruining the moment. I saw this scene in a kdrama my sister-in-law was watching about three years ago and I never forgot it because it was ... well, kind of romantic - even though the characters were only just a little more than friends at that point."

 

"What happened? In the scene I mean." Feeling nicely cocooned by the cheesy scarf that linked them together, Kyungsoo took Jongin's hand in his. 

 

"I just wanna insert a disclaimer here, ok? I don't usually watch kdramas - you know I'm more of a 'Star Wars' and 'Game of Thrones' kind of guy, right?" Jongin tugged Kyungsoo's hand until he laughingly said "Yes, yes, your street cred is still intact."

 

"Jiwon had this thing about Kim Bum, who played the lead in this drama where he's an indie rock singer who falls in love with a journalist who's ten years older than him. Like a noona romance, you know? Anyway, there's one scene where she has to do an all-day-all-night stakeout because she wants to interview someone. It's the middle of winter and she's totally freezing her ass off when Kim Bum shows up wearing his cheesy long ass scarf which he shares with her of course."

 

"You said they're still just friends at this point?"

 

"Yeah, friends - but they're really attracted to each other. Anyway, he convinces this roasted sweet potato vendor to set up his cart near them so they can eat roasted sweet potatoes and warm their hands over the charcoal fire. Um, I couldn't find a sweet potato vendor here though, hyung. I'm sorry." 

 

"It's okay, Jongin!" Kyungsoo laughed, "The macadamia and pistachio gelato I had just now was perfect. I don't need a sweet potato, honest - or the recreation of a romantic scene from a kdrama for that matter." 

 

"I'm going to ignore that. Okay, I don't have sweet potatoes but I do, however, have something hot to drink. Kim Bum brought some coffee with him to keep them awake and to warm them up." Jongin bent down to pick up a Thermos flask of what Kyungsoo later discovered was steaming hot, slightly sweetened Earl Grey tea - exactly the way he liked it. He couldn't take sugarless coffee and tea anymore. Just another change his life had undergone after meeting Jongin. He wasn't the only one who'd changed - Jongin's sweet tooth had gotten less intense and he didn't eat as much junk food as he used to. And in return, Kyungsoo allowed Jongin to ply him with sweet and greasy food every now and then.

 

"What else happened?" Kyungsoo asked as he took a sip of tea from the cup they were sharing - letting out a long exhalation of contentment as the hot liquid warmed his insides. They were leaning against the railing at the far end of the esplanade and the dark blanket of water lay spread out before them, besprinkled with the reflected light from a myriad stars. 

 

"Oh they just acted kind of silly. Hopped up and down a lot to keep warm and made cutesy faces and took selcas. But we are definitely skipping all that nonsense." Jongin took the almost empty cup from Kyungsoo's gloved fingers and put it on the floor before reaching out to hug the other man, the cold skin on their faces touching.

 

"Hyung, have you ever heard of the red string of fate?" Jongin rested his forehead gently on Kyungsoo's.

 

"I think I have a vague memory from some manga I might have read in high school. I can't remember much though. Why?"

 

"Umma told me about it when I was about 14, I think. There's this Chinese legend that says that the gods tie an invisible red thread of destiny around the ankles of two people who are destined to meet and fall in love with each other. Like soulmates."

 

"Where are we going with this, Jongin? Are you saying the gods tied our ankles together with an invisible red string?" Kyungsoo sounded amused.

 

"Well, maybe that's why I used to trip a lot? Because there was an invisible red thread tethering my ankle to yours." Jongin grinned sheepishly.

 

"I hardly ever trip." Kyungsoo pointed out reasonably.

 

"I don't trip much now but I think I used to trip enough for the both of us. I'm just saying ... that red string of fate thing? I know it's really really hokey, but I think it's true for the two of us. We were meant to find each other - and since we're meant to be together and we managed to find each other, don't you think it's time you just moved in?" 

 

"But it's only been six months and my schedule says nine at least." 

 

"Hyung, you already spend five nights a week at my place and I spend the other two at yours. Wouldn't it be more ... I don't know, economical and practical to just move in with me already?" Jongin only just managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes but they'd been together long enough that Kyungsoo could sense the mental eye roll.

 

"Stop rolling your eyes."

 

"I'm not!" Jongin protested.

 

"You totally were." Kyungsoo raised a sardonic eyebrow.

 

"Okay, I might have thought about doing it." Jongin admitted reluctantly, "But seriously? You're just being a stubborn ass about moving in. You've got a spare set of toiletries at my apartment, we eat together practically every night and your clothes take up 1/3 of my closet. You've already moved in, you just won't admit it. We need to shop for a new closet by the way - to fit in all our stuff. I was thinking one of those fitted, rolling door -"

 

"Jongin! I didn't say I was moving in yet."

 

"It's time, hyung. Forget your schedule. You moved in six months ago - you just need to stop paying rent for your apartment which you hardly see."

 

"What schedule? You've been reducing my schedule to shreds since I met you!"

 

"Which is exactly why you can move in properly already." Jongin enunciated the words slowly - as if he was speaking to someone who was hard of hearing.

 

"I'm not deaf or stupid." Kyungsoo complained.

 

"I know you're not. You're just unbelievably stubborn."

 

"Okay, fine!" Kyungsoo held his hands up in surrender.

 

"Fine, you're admitting you're unbelievably stubborn or fine, you're moving in?" Jongin watched him curiously.

 

"Fine, I'm moving in!" Kyungsoo bit out tersely.

 

"For real?" Jongin asked cautiously - still skeptical since Kyungsoo had so persistently held out for six months now.

 

"Yes, Kim Jongin. I'm moving in for real. This weekend." Kyungsoo announced firmly, then he began unhurriedly peeling the woolen gloves off Jongin's long, slim fingers with his own bare fingers - having shed his own gloves several minutes ago. He pocketed the gloves in his winter coat before taking Jongin's warm hands in his slightly cool ones.

 

"Hyung?"

 

"I don't know if it was a red string of fate, or Sehun's food poisoning, or that accident on the freeway, or Soundgarden that brought us together but you're right, Jongin. If we're meant to be together then it's time. I don't even know why I waited so long but I do know that I don't want to waste any more time being stupid."

 

"You're not stupid, hyung." Jongin scolded as he disentangled his hands and linked them behind Kyungsoo's neck.

 

"I am a little. But if you try to remind me that I once said I was stupid, I'll deny everything!" Kyungsoo's left hand settled comfortably on the small of Jongin's back while the other hand positioned itself firmly over Jongin's butt and pulled him closer, "This isn't ahead of schedule like it was when we first came here on our first date, Jongin, but ... I think I'm going to kiss you." 

 

And as the hanging ends of their shared green scarf billowed in the wintry breeze, and the remains of Kyungsoo's tea lay cooling on the wooden floor, the two men reached for each other in a flurry of eager lips and tongues, and caressing fingers and whispered words of love ...

 

 

 

 


	4. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo and Jongin are living not living together and Jongin's father shows up at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slice of life sort-of-sequel to _In Bloom_ which I wrote years ago and completely forgot to crosspost here on ao3. A cafe!au xiuhan prequel to IB can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5864836)
> 
> Thanks for reading _In Bloom_! It was my first time writing anything of that length so I apologize for all the flaws and imperfections. I do hope you enjoyed the story, though, despite all these shortcomings.

"I'm not eating that." Kyungsoo said flatly as Jongin presented him with a plate of Cadbury's raisin and nut chocolate that he'd meticulously broken up into neat little squares. 

"It's chocolate, hyung." Jongin dangled a square in Kyungsoo's disapproving face, "With raisins."

"I know what it is. I'm just not having any of it." Kyungsoo's voice was firm - but then it was always firm when he was refusing unhealthy food that Jongin routinely tempted him with. 

"I took that disgusting carrot and celery juice you forced on me this morning. I drank all of it and I didn't even whine ... much."

"You were a complete baby! I've never heard anyone make such a fuss over something that's good for them."

"Speak for yourself. You should hear the ruckus Luhan makes when Xiumin makes him eat meat free salad."

"Well Luhan isn't the one stuffing evil chocolate in my face right now."

"It's just chocolate. Yummy, sweet, raisin-filled chocolate. You know you're dying to taste it, hyung."

"I don't want it. My blood sugar levels have risen by 12% since I met you, Jongin. Do I need to remind you that diabetes runs in my family?"

"But you balance it out with carrot and celery juice, and Special K and oatmeal and cucumber juice." Jongin made a moue of distaste as he listed out some of the obnoxiously nutritious foods he now had to take on a regular basis. He missed having Froot Loops and Lucky Charms for breakfast. He missed Coke. And finishing two bags of chips in one sitting. But what he didn't miss was eating the foods he loved alone. He'd gladly drink three gallons of repulsive carrot and celery juice every day if it meant he got to drink every disgusting drop of it with Kyungsoo beside him.

"That's not the point!" Kyungsoo laughed and grabbed Jongin unexpectedly, tumbling him down to the oversized red couch. As Kyungsoo lay on top of Jongin, he rested his chin on the taller man's chest and peered up at him, "It doesn't matter how much veggie juice I take, chocolate is still bad, bad sugar, Jongin. Sugar is bad." 

"A little sugar never hurt anyone." Jongin insisted, straining upward to kiss Kyungsoo and they both knew they were no longer referring to the abandoned plate of chocolate on the coffee table.

"A little sugar could kill a person." Kyungsoo insisted as he leaned down to kiss Jongin's eager mouth, hands moving sensually over Jongin's chest and shoulders. 

"Veggie juice could kill a person faster if you ask me. Because the taste is just ..." Jongin's tongue licked that sensitive spot behind Kyungsoo's ear which always reduced him to a helpless ball of want and he smiled against Kyungsoo's skin as the other man moaned loudly, forgetting all thought of restraint. 

But Kyungsoo hadn't spent three months with Jongin without learning some of his most vulnerable spots and he had Jongin moaning too when his mouth and tongue found that sweet spot where his neck met his shoulders. Kyungsoo sucked gently then watched with satisfaction as the skin began to bloom a pale shade of purple. Honestly, one of the best things about autumn was turtlenecks. He missed seeing Jongin's collarbones and shoulders in the fall but turtlenecks were not without their charms. 

Jongin dragged Kyungsoo's head back down for a kiss and their lips were a mere inch from touching when the door buzzer went off. Kyungsoo made a sound of impatience before crushing his lips against Jongin's in a searing kiss.

"I'll go see who it is." Kyungsoo brushed Jongin's soft, dark hair to the side and left a feather light kiss on his forehead. Jongin groaned at the interruption and sat up frustratedly - straightening the thin, worn out shirt as best he could. It said Trust me, I'm a Jedi and belonged to Kyungsoo; they often slept in each other's t-shirts for reasons neither wanted to analyze. Fortunately, Kyungsoo liked his sleep shirts a few sizes too big or it would've been a strain on Jongin's much broader shoulders and chest.

"Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo sat beside him, worry emanating from him in distinct waves.

"Who is it? Why do you look like someone died?"

"It's your Appa. He's on his way up." Jongin reached for his phone on the coffee table and winced - 4 missed calls and one text from his father: Dropping by at 8.30pm. He'd forgotten to switch off the silent mode after the cinema. 

"I don't want to see him, hyung." Jongin laid his cheek on Kyungsoo's lap like that would somehow keep out the world. Kyungsoo's hand was gentle as he cradled his head close to him, stroking his hair.

"I know, Jongin, I know. But he's still your Appa. Let's just get this over with, okay? I'm right here." And they sat there quietly for a while - waiting uneasily for the knock on the door.

* * *

Kyungsoo let in the tall, middle-aged man with thinning, grey hair and lackluster eyes. Jongin resembled him physically in many ways but Jongin, once he was comfortable with you, was vibrant and energetic and endearing. This man seemed to have been drained of what energy he might have possessed for life a long time ago. Kyungsoo thought of his late father who'd been loud and gruff and fierce, but who'd always found time to play with his sister and him and to play silly games with them and make them laugh. Jongin had never enjoyed that kind of relationship with his father while growing up and Kyungsoo ached for him. 

Kyungsoo bowed deeply and greeted Jongin's father before showing him where to hang his heavy black woolen coat. The autumnal chill clung to everything outside but it was only slightly cool in Jongin's apartment as the heating was on. Jongin had declared he didn't want to wear a sweatshirt tonight and had defiantly turned on the heating in spite of Kyungsoo's outraged protests that it was a waste of money, and what the hell was wrong with wearing sweatshirts anyway? Jongin had ignored him though, distracting him by caressing his bare arms and see, hyung? You can't do this with a sweatshirt on, or this, and Jongin had rained kisses on the sensitive skin of Kyungsoo's collarbones ... Kyungsoo shook himself mentally, telling himself to concentrate on their guest. 

Mr. Kim looked distinguished in his mustard turtleneck and charcoal gray slacks, but his features looked dull and lifeless. Although Kyungsoo could have sworn his face lit up momentarily when his son approached. 

"Hello, Appa. I'm sorry I didn't see your missed calls. What brings you here?"

So formal, Kyungsoo thought worriedly. This was the second time he'd met Jongin's father and Jongin never acted himself around him. Making his excuses, he went to the kitchen to put some water on the boil and took out a metallic red aluminium tin filled with Korean green teabags, before joining them for some torturous small talk about the weather and how Jongin's father had been in the area and had decided to drop in after his dinner with a business client. Apparently the client had an opening in his advertising firm for a business graduate. Jongin's knuckles were stretching white with strain and Kyungsoo quickly defused the situation by asking Jongin to show him where he kept the green tea. 

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Kyungsoo dragged him to the pantry area, and out of Mr. Kim's line of sight. There was no time for words now so Kyungsoo just hugged Jongin tightly, transmitting what comfort he could as Jongin buried his face in his neck. Inhaling Kyungsoo's comforting vanilla scent, he could feel the gnarled knots of stress in his neck and shoulders begin to slowly untangle. Kyungsoo always felt like home and Kyungsoo always made everything seem less unbearable. But Jongin couldn't let himself get lost in Kyungsoo now and he straightened - a determined look on his face. 

"I need to brew the tea. Are you okay to go out there on your own?"

"I'll live." Jongin half joked but there was no sign of humor in his eyes as he squeezed Kyungsoo's hand and turned to leave the kitchen.

* * * 

Kyungsoo was about the pull the door shut when his hand stopped moving. One of his cardinal rules in life was to never stick his nose in other people's business. It had gotten him through the past twenty years of life unscathed and it was a solid policy - one he should stick to, Kyungsoo thought as he watched his hand fall away from the doorknob. He observed in a strangely detached way as his feet took him closer to the gap in the doorway. 

Eavesdropping was a nasty habit and Kyungsoo never eavesdropped; but he remembered how tense and castaway Jongin had looked when his father had asked Kyungsoo to give them a moment to talk in private. He recalled the mild despair on Jongin's face and strangled what little was left of his conscience before moving closer to the door and placing his ear to the wood ...

* * *

"Does he live here? Your friend?" Appa's face was expressionless and it only made the anxiety bubble up Jongin's throat.

"I guess you could say he lives here." It wasn't like Jongin could lie. Kyungsoo's red plaid pajama pants and the battered Crong t-shirt he'd grabbed from Jongin's pile looked every bit like the well-worn items of sleepwear they were. And Appa might even have a vague memory of Jongin wandering around the house in that Crong t-shirt back in high school. No, no point lying at all.

"What does that mean?"

In a reckless move he would surely regret later, Jongin decided to just be truthful, "It means I want him to live here all the time but he still has his own apartment so we divide our time between both homes."

"Oh." Appa's monosyllabic response was punctuated by the sound of china clinking against china as he placed the celadon cup carefully on its matching saucer.

"Appa, I ..." Jongin usually struggled with words even at the best of times and tonight was arguably the most difficult situation he'd ever been in where he'd had to express his thoughts and emotions.

"So you're ... together?" Jongin's father, too, had never been much of a communicator himself. 

"Yes, Appa, together. We've been together for three months. I'm sorry if this upsets y-"

"You seem happy."

"I - yes, we are. We're very happy. But aren't you going to get mad? Try and discourage me from living with another man?"

"Your mother told me a long time ago that I shouldn't expect grandchildren from my youngest. That you were seeing someone from school. A boy."

"Umma told you?" Jongin's voice was more than a touch shaky as he prepared himself for the painful lecture he knew had to be coming - a lecture about decorum and self respect and preserving the family name. 

"She did, yes. I wasn't happy about it at first but she made me see that I had to let you find your own way. If this Kyungsoo fella is treating you well then ... Well, he'd better be treating you well." Appa ended awkwardly, tilting his head to look at the floor and scratching the back of his head distractedly.

"I ... don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Jongin." Appa's hand reached up as if it was about to stroke the back of Jongin's head, but then his hand hesitated, faltered and dropped to his side again. They had never been demonstrative with each other. Old habits died hard.

"I just want you to be happy, Jongin. I know you don't believe that but ... I do."

"I'm happy being a florist, Appa." For the first time, Jongin was honest with his father about work. He normally just kept quiet while his father did all the talking but tonight seemed different from all the other times. His father had turned out to be not so unapproachable after all, "Working with flowers is what I need. Umma and I, we spent so much time working with flowers. This is my way of dealing with the fact that she's gone. Please don't make me give it up, Appa."

"But I thought it was just something Luhan bullied you into doing. I thought a good job with good pay would make you happier."

"This is a good job with good pay, and it makes me happy. It wasn't Luhan who bullied me into opening a flower shop - I was the one who bullied him. He just knew he wanted to start a business after we left college. Setting up a flower shop was my idea." 

"I never knew." There was genuine shock in his eyes.

"We've never been much for talking, Appa, but please stop asking me to change jobs. This is who I am. I need you to be okay with that. Can you? Be okay with that?"

"I ... Yes." And suddenly Jongin's Appa didn't look stern to him so much as old, tired and alone. Maybe he was just a man who had never found a way to tell his family he cared for them.

"Thank you. I should have told you years ago; I wish I had."

"Ah, well, I could have asked, Jonginnie." His father gave him a wistful smile and Jongin felt something catch in his chest. It had been almost two decades since he last heard that nickname fall from his father's lips. 

"Thank you, Appa."

"I um ... need to get going, son. Maybe we can have dinner sometime?" 

"I'd like that. I'll cook a meal for you soon."

"That would be nice because I'm always desperate for a break from my own cooking." As jokes went, it was a pretty lame one, but it was more humor than he'd seen his father show in years and Jongin felt incredibly moved.

As his father stood up to leave, Jongin asked him to wait while he went and called Kyungsoo. He pushed open the study door impatiently only to come up against some resistance. The door finally swung open swiftly to reveal a sheepish looking Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, were you ... eavesdropping?!" Jongin hissed with one eyebrow raised.

"I didn't mean to," Kyungsoo whispered apologetically.

"Oh well, I guess it'll save me the trouble of repeating everything later. Appa is leaving now - oh but then you already knew that since you were listening in." Jongin rolled his eyes sarcastically, teasingly and Kyungsoo glared at him. Meanwhile Jongin's father had caught up to them.

"Ahnyong haseiyo, Mr Kim." Kyungsoo smiled widely, executing a perfect 90 degree bow. 

"Ahnyong kaseiyo, Kyungsoo. It was nice seeing you again. I hope you will continue to take care of my son. Jongin, I'll be in touch and we'll try to meet soon, all right?" Jongin's father was smiling as he placed a tentative hand on Jongin's shoulder - only having to reach up slightly as they were almost the same height.

"Yes, Appa, we will." Jongin gifted his father with the first real smile he'd given him in years. As the other man was about to cross the threshold out into the corridor, he suddenly paused and turned around. 

"You know, Kyungsoo, it's a lot more cost-effective to keep one apartment. Less time spent on house cleaning, too. It's something to consider." Appa inclined his head slightly, not reacting at all when he saw that his words had startled Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo said yes sir, he would definitely consider it and bowed again, nervously. And then the door was closing and Jongin leant against it, eyes closed.

"You okay?" Kyungsoo moved closer to him, pulling him into a loose embrace, and linking his hands behind Jongin's waist. 

"A little shocked but I'm more than okay. He's ... he's ok with us and with the shop and ... He's not such a bad dude after all, hyung." Jongin let himself relax into Kyungsoo's arms as he rested his cheek on Kyungsoo's shoulder. 

"No, he's not a bad dude." Kyungsoo agreed before adding, "But what was that last bit about keeping one apartment? Did you put him up to that? I told you it's too soon. My schedule says no moving in till we've been dating for 8 months."

"Hyung, you've already moved in - everyone knows that including all our idiot friends. You're the only one who's still in denial."

"I have most definitely not moved in." Kyungsoo insisted and Jongin shook his head, giving him a pitying look. Refusing to argue, Kyungsoo just tightened his arms around Jongin and silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

"Wake up," Jongin felt something tickling the tip of his nose and his eyelids fluttered open to reveal Kyungsoo's index finger reaching in to touch his nose again. Still sleepy, Jongin let himself melt into the delicious warmth at his back and unconsciously stroked the slim arm wrapped around his waist.

"Jongin-ah, it's time to get up." Kyungsoo's low pitched, chocolatey voice spilled the words out right beside his ear, making him feel all tingly.

"But hyung, the bedside clock says it's 12.03. Why are you making me get up at midnight? I want to sleeeep."

"Will you look at the floor at least?" Kyungsoo asked mysteriously and Jongin forced himself to peer at the assortment of unidentified items on the floor. There seemed to be a large basket on the floor which had been draped in midnight blue colored organza and secured with a shimmery dark bow. Jongin couldn't really make out what was inside the hamper but he could clearly see a small terracotta pot of spring daffodils which Kyungsoo had placed over some folded newspaper. Jongin stretched his fingers out so he could touch the delicate, silken white petals with the vivid yellow and orange centers.

"They're beautiful," Jongin turned around and hugged Kyungsoo, kissing his forehead, "but why are you giving them to me at midnight? Couldn't this wait till morning, you silly man?"

"It's been exactly 90 days since you showed up in my office with that bouquet for Gennifer and I just wanted to be the one giving you flowers for a change, do you know what I mean?"

"You're such a sham, hyung. You always protest violently that you're not romantic and then this."

"They mean 'you're the only one', Jongin - the daffodils, I mean." 

"You're so cheesy, hyung!"

"Yes, I am." Kyungsoo laughed, and then turning serious, he said, "Daffodils also symbolize new beginnings, though. I got the daffodils yesterday afternoon but the new beginnings thing sort of fits in with what happened tonight. Kinda appropriate since you and your dad kinda made your peace with each other." Kyungsoo's palm continued to rub large overlapping circles on Jongin's back.

"Thank you, hyung." Jongin kissed his jaw tenderly before asking curiously, "What's in the hamper though?" He stuck his arm out far enough to snag the hamper and pulled it close enough so he could unwrap it without leaving the bed. As the organza fell away and exposed the contents of the hamper, Jongin burst into laughter. There were boxes of Lucky Charms and Frosties, bags of salt and vinegar Lay's chips, three cans of Coke, and two bars of raisin and nut chocolate.

"You like?" Kyungsoo poked Jongin in the waist and the other man laughed.

"This is the best present over, hyung." Jongin's low chuckle lapped at Kyungsoo's insides. "Can I have Lucky Charms for breakfast?!"

"Yes, Jongin you can have Lucky Charms for breakfast." Kyungsoo answered, chuckling in resignation.

"I was just thinking ... that whole new beginnings theme? That could also mean ... Hyung, are you telling me you're moving in?"

"NO, JONGIN! I HAVE A SCHEDULE!"

"Never mind the schedule, you're moving in right?"

"NO!

"But -"

"NO."

"But it's already been three months ...?" 

"NO!"

"Are you sure I can't ..."

"NO."

"Okay fine." Jongin sighed, cuddling up to Kyungsoo.

"Are you sure you can't reconsider moving in to my pl -?"

"NO."

Jongin sighed and closed his eyes. It wasn't like Kyungsoo hadn't already moved in. He could wait a little longer for his hyung to admit the truth. Yawning, he pulled Kyungsoo's body closer to him, kissed his shoulder and closed his eyes ...

 

 

，

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the fic, do leave a kudo and/or a comment. if you want to ask questions about my fics or anything really, just drop by at my twitter: [lotuslatte](https://mobile.twitter.com/lotuslatte)


End file.
